Superior Race with Deku
by maxwellnabi7
Summary: Growing up Quirkless really takes a toll on someone in a society full of unique special abilities known as quirks. He never got to have a friend because of that defect. But when confronting a “shooting star.” A single wish is made. I wish for a Friend.
1. chapter 1

In the depths of space lies many stars, planets, galaxies, anything astronomical. Though in the mist of the dark endless world lies a space pod flying its way through the solar system.

On a single planet called Earth by its inhabitants, many individuals on this piece of space rock carries a certain ability that makes them unique- well most of them at least. Out of the hundred percent of humans on this planet only twenty do not have such an ability.

Now in the present time we see Izuku Midoriya, an example of that twenty percent known as the quirkless. Considered the inferior race through a birth defect as anyone with no quirk we say. Izuku strives to be something that he always dreamed of doing: being a hero.

A Fourteen year old kid with no outstanding qualities besides his nerdiest for the hero department, he still hasn't given up yet of his dreams.

"Well today is the first day of my last year of middle school so I better make the most of it." Our curly haired protagonist says to himself with a muster of whatever courage he can get. Izuku made his way to his home room and proceeded to enter without getting attention to himself. That is until a certain blonde haired kid entered said home room and recognize a quiet Midoriya. "Deku! WHY ARE YOU IN THE SAME CLASS AS ME YOU USELESS SHIT!"

"Ka-Kachaan I was j-just assign t-to this c-class~" Izuku put his head down on his desk covering with his arms trying protect himself from any attacks. The boy could hear laughter on both sides of the room while soft footsteps coming towards the boy. 'Crap!Crap! Crap! What did I do this time? Hopefully she will just...ignore me.' Izuku was once covering himself was now grabbed by the shirt to face his once childhood friend turn bully Katsuki Bakugo. Small particles of smoke started appearing on Izuku's small chest. "You were assign to this class huh? Maybe you should go switch classes otherwise you will come out with more burn marks by the end of the day Deku."

The boy did not like the smell of smoke and a literal burning pain on his chest causing him to tear up not removing eye contact from his bullies red eyes. He knew that it will not be easy nor will it never will be that's the painful truth of his life right now and he will have continue to face it if he did not accept reality for what it is.

In space~

A sinister laughter of a a cruel dictator can be heard throughout an arena full of people which have tails of an ape. Many strong fighters come and challenged to purple alien who was no more than four foot. "Lord Frieza why are you doing this?!" A man shouted who had spiky hair, wearing a piece of armor or what's left of it...

The man was blooded, battered, and most definitely broken with bone damage and betrayal of their ruler. He was protecting a child, a little girl with the same hair styled hair as the man. "Vegena go find your *Cough*your big brother." The man dropped down to one knee keeping his eyes on his opponent. "Father what about you?! We need to get out of here!" The little girl pleaded with her dad as she tugs on his arm. "You need to find Tarble, hurry Vegena!" The man demanded his daughter before his heart was shot by a purple beam.

Vegena lost her father right before her own eyes leaving her speechless and terrified. The same purple being floated before the small girl and ask her something that was not audible.

In the distance of massacre kneels a defeated, beaten girl as she cries softly before her dead mother and many of lifeless kin as some were in body parts and whole while others were disintegrated or in pieces.

A teenage girl wakes up from the nightmare and regain her senses by shaking her head and letting the sweat drop from her forehead. Her fear of the past a sole reminder of why she was leaving her home. Alas that terrible event happen ten years ago.

The girl looked at in space from the class protection of her pod and waited once more for her end of destination. Once more she closes her eyes trying to find a peace of mind in her own conscious.

On Earth~

It was already the end of the first day back to middle school and Izuku was packing up his school supplies. He thought back when he had friends in his childhood and remembered the close friendship he and katsuki had for each other. That is until the news of his quirkless nature showed up. He was left alone disgraced, beaten, broken physically and emotionally but that did not stop the mentally of wanting to strive for his dream of being a hero.

On his way out of class he saw his old childhood friend chatting with some of the other girls in class. 'I hope you can one day forgive my weakness Katsuki.' Midoriya thought to himself as he felt down about how much they drift apart over the years.

On the way home, Izuku took a slow pace walking admiring the small things like plants, trees, people, and dreams as he past by so many of these things that brought some light at the end of a dark tunnel but not enough to help him escape his own self doubt.

Upon arriving home Izuku made his way to the kitchen thought he would see his mother greeting him but no just a little yellow sticky note on the fridge stating 'Have to go on a business trip, I won't be back until next Saturday. Also there is some food in the fridge and money on the counter if you need to buy some more, see you next week baby ~Love Mom.'

Izuku sighed to himself as he made his way towards his bedroom and threw his backpack on the bed proceeding to wash up and change his clothes.

After a hour or so of doing nothing in his room it was dark outside. With nothing else to do besides sleep but it was still eight pm, Izuku went out for a walk to the beach to clear his mind.

While walking there to his destination the young boy couldn't help but feel alone physically and emotionally. Sure his mom would be coming back in a week or so and she did supported him with all the love a mother can, he still felt alone as if there was no else his age he can communicate with because of the lack a single damn quirk. A fucking birth defect that he couldn't help but alas the world just likes to make things hard on the boy.

It was only hard on him because choosing to still hold on to your dreams is crime. What more can he want to be? He wanted to be a hero. Someone that can save the day not for fame or glory, no for the passion and will to save lives with a smile on his face reassuring that everything will be okay.

As Izuku kicked a little can without focusing on the path ahead of him and the sound of a metal being hit. From the sound came the boy's eyes as he looked forward towards the dark sea. He then noticed the trash around him and felt ashamed for making more of a mess of the garbage on this once beautiful beach.

When approaching the sand still keeping his eye on the starry night sky. Many stars lit up the night sky which was a sight to behold of itself. This brought a small smile to the boy's face as he kept looking at the pretty stars above.

While looking up at the sky he noticed a moving star across the sky. At first glance the boy that it was a shooting star and proceeded a childish wish that will forever change his life.

"I wish for a friend." Izuku asked the moving star.

"Right that is a stupid thing to wish for well so be it." Izuku then turned around to head back

Then he noticed how it was not getting farther away but closer and closer and closer until he realized that it was heading for the beach.

The boy panicked and ran back the stairs from the incoming projectile. Then the impact came upon the water as a huge wave hit the beach and it's garbage and guest.

After being washed by tons of water the boy coughed up anything that was in his system unnecessary. Izuku then looked up at the source of the crashing blast.

Getting up on his two feet was easy what was not easy was comprehending what he saw before him. A crater no bigger than the length of a bus with water filling up the pressured sand. And what lies in the middle was a sphere of some kind that puzzled the teen.

When walking towards the object, Izuku heard a beeping sound from the pod like object then came a part started to open itself with a round door that only side which carried a red mirror. With anticipation and suspense growing more and more Izuku started to sweat a bit on his forehead.

Then a hand grabbed to edge of the sides of the pod bringing the figure up. The boy stood on the edge of the crater leaned in a bit with curiosity but the mud beneath him couldn't support the weight leading to a sudden slide in the mixture of sand and mud along with some fresh water that was not absorbed.

Izuku finally stopped near the bottom of the crater right in front of the open sphere. While regaining since of what happen just now a figure came out of the pod. Izuku looked towards the person who was standing before him.

A person who had black eyes, short but a lot of spiky hair that reach only to the top of their shoulders, an outfit that was unrecognizable to the boy's knowledge, and last but definitely not the very least a tail, more specifically a monkey tail.

"Hello." A voice said to the boy.

"H-H-Hello." Izuku nervously replied to a curious face as he was offered a hand by the mysterious being. The boy hesitantly accepted the hand then was guided up to meet a girl a bit taller than himself with a wondering expression on her face.

"I-My name is I-Izuku Midoriya." The boy greeted.

"Well Izuku, mine is Gine." The girl greeted back to him.

This meeting with change human boy and alien girls life as they embark on a journey that they will forever remember.

(Authors Note: Hi fellow reader I want to say thanks for all your views upon my other works and this is one of the three gifts I am ready to give you. The other two are God of Quirkless Good, Evil, Mirrors in front of Me.

P/S: Sorry for the short beginning I just want to make a foundation with the premise of each work then I can progressively write more for everyone.

Anyway take care and I hope you enjoyed reading!!)


	2. To Be A Hero pt 1

"A Sayian?" Izuku asked curiously before the monkey tailed girl.

"Yes a Sayian, more specifically a warrior race." Gine responded to Izuku.

Both teens where in the Midoriya residents sitting in the living room only a few hours after the impactful entrance the tailed girl had made on the beach.

"A warrior race?" Like as in you fight a lot?" The boy asked out of confusion and curiosity. The girl had a bit of frown after the last question was asked. Izuku regretted prying on the extraterrestrial being. "Oh umm sorry if I asked to much." The boy apologized as he did not want to make the Sayian in front of him feel terrible.

"No it's alright, in truth we have a lot of talent in regards to fighting but that also means we can be dangerous if we go to far." Gine states with solemn in her soft voice. Izuku felt that maybe he asked a different question and completely change the subject.

"Would you like something to eat?" The girl nodded as her stomach growled at the thought of any food in her system would be great. After all Gine spent a year in human time getting to Earth without any pit stops and being asleep that long will make any Sayian feel the need to eat whole buffet of meat or anything high in protein.

"Okay I will be right back it will be done in a couple of mins." Izuku went into the kitchen and proceeded to make dinner for the guest of outer space.

Gine sat and waited for the boy on the couch. 'Now the time to check and see his power level'. The monkey tailed girl had a device on her left eye which was known as a scouter in the galaxy market for mercenaries, law enforcement, and planet plunders.

With raise to her of her hand to the scouter and a single press of a button a barley audible beeping noise came alive as a little cursor on Izuku zoomed in as it did a full boy scan. Symbols that represented numbers to Gine appeared on the device.

Gine was surprised of the scouter was telling her. Izuku's power level was not high or impressive by all means. It was surprising of how below average the boy's energy reading was. On earth the highest power level was barely a couple hundred on record but for growing and grown habitats their average would be twenty to sixty.

'This guy!' That's right Gine saw the very lowest she had ever seen in her life: A power level of six.

Gine felt herself sweating a bit from the amount of shock that was going through her. This boy who looks about the same life cycle as her has the power reading of a low class Sayian newborn. 'Oh well... its better that he does not mean a threat to me but what about the rest of his race?' Gine turned off the power reading device and setted it aside on the peice of white furniture in the living room.

"G-Gine, h-here ya go." Izuku came from the kitchen with a bowl, a normal sized one that the alien girl would call very small. Izuku sat dinner down in front of the girl who clearly looked confused as the nervous boy back away and looked at the girl. "Umm I-Is something wrong? I am sorry if its not what your used to eat but this is the only dish I can really make." Izuku appologized for not asking about what kind of food does she eat but it was already to late now when the war cry of hunger came from the abdomen of the Sayian.

Gine was hungry for anything at this point. Grabbing the bowl by the sides and started eating fast and without pause for the first two seconds. The girl halted her feasting upon the bowl and started feel a bit cold and warm feeling.

She felt the warmth of food in her mouth and in her system, though there was a chilling feeling upon her skin.

Maybe the lack of food for a very long time was getting to her as she ate at first. Though the taste... the taste was very... amazing. Whatever the dish was it made the girl feel like she was at the royal palace of her Home planet hosting a enormous feast for her...no this was one bowl yet it made her feel full.

Gine did not want to hesitate anymore as her eyes were closed and her tail was wagging around the couch as the feeling of unbelievable satisfaction came into her mind.

"G-Gine is it alright?" Izuku got even more uneasy as his guest halted on dinner as the boy witness aggressive eating upon the helpless katsudon.

"Mmmmmm~" was all the boy could get. This girl sitting down next to him was moaning out of pleasure of his own dish.

Izuku turned a new shade of red with embarrassment as he looked with wide eyes as the girl was eating the last bit of noodles left of the katsudon.

"Mm thanks for the food." A bright smile of gratitude given to the green haired boy as she places the Bowl down on the table.

"Y-your welcome." Izuku stutters as he takes the bowl and goes into the kitchen and cleans it. 'Why am I so full? It was just a small bowl yet I had my fill.' Gine thought to herself as she stretched her arms upward and lie down on the couch for a bit thinking about what to do next.

'I should probably turn in.' Izuku looked at the clock it was ten o clock on the dot. The boy wanted to talk a bit more with Gine but he still has school to attend.

"G-Gine-San I am going to bed. Do you want to spend the night here?" Izuku asked the market tailed girl. "Oh sure. Thank you Izuku." Gine smiles at the boy.

"Also do you want to sleep on my bed or do you want to sleep on the couch?" Izuku offered since it would be rude not to ask if she would want to sleep comfortably. "I am fine here." Gine patted the white furniture.

Izuku nodded and made his way to his bed while leaving the door open just in case if the girl in the living room need anything else.

Dropping down on his All Might themed bed completely exhausted from today's events, the boy fell into slumber.

The Next Morning~

It is a habit to wake up before the alarm clock ringed. Izuku felt so rested as he cracked open one eye to check what time is it. "Six thirty" the boy certainly had more than enough time for himself but what of the girl. Izuku wasn't entirely sure if last night was one nice dream but he hoped it wasn't.

Even when well rested Izuku found himself having a hard time getting sitting up as something was holding onto his waist. Forcing to open his eyes completely and look at the source of restriction upon him.

He saw something brown and furry. It only took him seconds to register that it was indeed a tail. Izuku felt it move around him back and forth. "Mmm" the boy looked to his side and saw a sleeping Sayian girl.

The was screaming in his mind as he clapped both his hands over his mouth with the color of his face draining from him. 'W-W-What is she doing here?!'.

The boy used every fiber of his being to make an effort to move away from the grasp of this Sayian girl. Izuku gently placed both hands upon the hairy appendage slightly grasping it.

"Mmmmm." A small noise of annoyance came from Gine which alarmed the boy to a high amount of fright.

Without letting go of her tail, Izuku gently shuffled the tail off him and next to the girl. Izuku covered the new guest with some bed sheets and grab his uniform to make way for the bathroom.

After washing up Izuku got himself changed into his uniform and made breakfast for himself and Gine. A couple of minutes of cooking something light like waffles caused the girl to awaken and arrive in the living room.

"G-Good morning Gine-San" Izuku greeted as he looked away from cooking to see his guest. She was wearing a sport tank top of some sorts with her same pants that she arrived last night in.

"Good morning Izuku." The girl greeted back as she yawned a bit before sitting down on the couch.

Izuku was debating if he should ask Gine why she was sleeping next to him when she made it clear that the couch was her slumber spot. That was the idea until he realized that Gine was behind him looking at breakfast on the stove.

"I have a question." The female Sayian stated getting the quirkless boy's attention. "What is this?" She ask as she points at the pot of cooking of mixed up cooking ingredients. "Oh that is chicken curry. Do they offer similar dishes back in your home planet?" Izuku replied causally. "No not really all we eat is lots and lots of meat raw or cooked...oh and some vegetables as well. Is this for you?"

"No I cooking it for you if you get hungry later on the day because I won't be back until later on today." Izuku brought a plate out which carried a waffle about two of them from the box of waffles. When handing Gine the plate she had a puzzled look on her face. "Umm is something wrong?" Izuku asked.

"Can I have the Curry too? I usually have to eat a lot to complete my fill." This caused Izuku to halt a bit and look back at the pot full of curry and looked back again to Gine. "Uh yea sure, let me get you a bowl."

After a couple of minutes setting up breakfast the two sat next to each other eating their morning meals. Izuku ate slowly compared to the fast paced eating with the occasional moan of unbelievable satisfaction through the taste of spicy curry with cooked chicken in the mixed.

"Thank you for the food again." Gine hold onto her stomach as she lean back on the metal chair next to the dinning table. Truthfully she only at a tenth of the curry which is still little to the normal Sayian appetite but nonetheless it filled the Sayian warrior completely.

"Y-Your welcome Gine, I am glad you like it." Izuku collected his and hers finished plate and cleaned it up in the sink.

"You mentioned that you weren't going to be here until later on?" The monkey tailed girl asked for clarification. "Yea I got school to go to." Izuku answered as he sat down drinking water. "School? As in a institution for learning or something like that?"

"Yes exactly like that, I will be gone for a few hours so make yourself at home or if you want..." Izuku regret what he was going to say since he really enjoyed to company even if it was very very short with tons of small talk and being a good host for a guest. Regardless he knew that Gine would want to stay at this place for a while somewhere in his mind that was what it was saying to him. "Go our and check out the planet." The boy finished his suggestion with his head slightly down and eyes away from the girls contact.

"I can wait." This brought the boy's attention to the alien girl. "I really don't know my way around here so can you show me around?" Gine asked with a small smile on her face.

Izuku brighten up. "Yea sure I will back as soon as I can so I can show you a tour around the city." The boy gave a returning smile before he left the apartment.

Gine still held onto her smile as she checks her scouter. Last night, she was very cautious around the boy even though it seemed that he was harmless. So as a way to keep track of him, Gine literally tagged Izuku with the scouter through a full body, memory, and power reading scan.

So if she sees a change in either one of these such as reinforcements show up from the planet or Izuku hiding something from her that she couldn't catch at first, she will know when to leave but for now she needed to lie low for a while on this new planet she would have to call home in the meantime.

It tooked thirty minutes to get to school because of a mount. Lady situation at the train station but still arrived on time. Holding onto his hero analysis for the future journal as he walked into class keeping to himself and making sure not to get a certain someone's attention. Izuku sat down on his desk and scribbled down some notes for class while keeping the hero journal underneath the table with the book holders.

"All right class. Today is the day you fill out your future career forms but~" the homeroom teacher threw the stack of papers in the air and loudly exclaimed "your all going be heroes so what's the point!" That made the class cheer as they all used their individual quirks as a way to say "hell ya!" That's when a loud popping sound and the faint smell of smoke was present. "Quiet. The only person who going to be hero out of this school is going to be me got it!" Katsuki yelled with annoyance as she announced her solo goal to U.A. "Yea yes miss Bakugo your planning on attending U.A. if I am not mistaken right." Everyone gasped then silence rolled by as the sandy blonde girl stood from her chair as she pointed to herself with pride. "That's right me and only me is getting into that school."

"Oh ya Midoriya you applied there as well too." The teacher spoked as the class fell silent and looked at the only quirkless student in that room. Then a sudden abrupt of laughter sounded the room as jokes and insults were target to the green haired boy.

"Hey I don't know unless I try right?" Izuku tried to defend himself but was cut off by a female classmate looking down upon him. "Unless you try huh? How about you try this." The desk was launched up in the air to the end of the room. Now with a terrified boy on his chair looking up at a smoking palm by his nostrils. "Just wait Deku you will know what coming to ya soon." She states as Katsuki walks back to her seat and the class resumed with a shaken boy alone on his chair.

Meanwhile, Gine was busy resting on the bed in the young boy's room. The power reading device was on to see if she was being followed or at least tracked but thankfully she wasn't. It was still morning and the boy would come in the afternoon so the girl decided to sleep for a couple of hours

Well that was the plan anyway until the beeping made itself known. Gine simply open her left to see an alert. Izuku's heart race increased and mentality stress was known but minor and most likely temporally. The girl brushed it off as it could have been exercise or training of sorts.

A couple of hours later~

School ended and now the boy was home free to give Gine a tour for the afternoon. The boy never felt so excited or happy in general besides the hero works he witnessed on television or in public.

On the way to walk out of the class room, Izuku heard himself being called. "Deku." 'Oh no please don't tell me' the boy looked to find a livid girl ready to unleash hell upon the boy. "Y-Yes Kaachan?" Whimpering was now the boy as he felt a hand on his check. The girl definitely had anger in her eyes and she backed it up with quirk usage. Izuku flinched as he felt his left cheek becoming hotter and hotter along with the added smoke in his face. "So Deku you still want to be a hero?" Katsuki asked with a threatening tone.

The boy felt himself on the floor due to shock as the girl walked past by him with a glare on her face as she took the Hero journal with her. Izuku silently cried a bit as his once crush just literally made an effort to crush his dreams.

With the Sayian girl, another alert came into the scouter as Gine just woke up from her nap. Izuku's heart rate accelerated for a couple of minutes before it calmed down a bit. Gine also noticed that his power level went down to five but back up past six to seven. Now Gine was being more curious about the alert. 'He is probably rushing here, who knows how far from his institution and here is.' Gine planned on staying awake and made her way to the living room.

Twenty minutes later~

Izuku walk into a tunnel thinking about how sad today had to be at school. Well at least he can look forward to getting to know Gine with the tour around town.

That is until he saw a old man being threaten by a pile of slimy green garbage. "Return the money to the store young man." The bald elderly man with some sunglasses demanded. "Look old timer if you don't want to kick the bucket soon you better stay out of my way!" The robber exclaimed as he lean forward and looked down at the hunched back senior citizen.

The elderly man sigh before stating "you criminals just don't know when to let people live in peace." Izuku started to get worried for the senior citizen and ran to his aid. "Leave him alone!" The teen shouted as he ran to the conflict. "Rrrr I don't need a kid to get in the away!" The robber swung his green appendage at the boy. All Izuku could do was cover his face to block the strike.

"Argh!!! Damn you old man!" Izuku opened his eyes to see the robber being kicked in the face by the old man. "Hmph you should have not let your guard down." Izuku was amazed by the moments that the elderly was performing in front of him. With quick kicks and punches that Izuku couldn't see to the evasive skills of dodging as the slime tried to rapidly swing at his opponent but to no avail it did not hit. After a couple a minute of this the slime fell unconscious into the sewers.

"Whew well now to take my leave." The old man exhaled some air and left the tunnel. Izuku was astonished by this but he could help by asked. "W-Wait mister!" Izuku ran to the elder. "Mister how did you do that?" Izuku asked hoping to get to know what type of quirk this old man possessed. "Oh young man I am glad to see your okay." The man turned around to greet the boy. "Thank you sir. I was wondering what quirk do you have?"

"Quirk? Oh you mean those individual abilities. Sorry kiddo don't have one." This made Izuku stopped his breath. Did he hear that right? This old man who defeated a robber effortlessly is saying that he does not have such a birthright. "But how?! You moved so fast that I couldn't see it." It was true with every single second of it he could not see the punches or kicks in that whole ordeal and it just made it even more amazing. "Oh that was just martial arts." He simply said.

Izuku was at a lost for words so many things had happened within the span of twenty four hours. He met someone from space, got bullied by his childhood crush, and now witnessed a elderly; a quirkless one at that defeat a quirkful opponent. He wanted to ask this man a question that so many denied him the answer too. "Hey mister can I become a hero even if I am quirkless like you?"

"Sure lad, as long as you devote your heart and soul: you can make something out of nothing." The words of wisdom from the elder hit the boy telling him plainly keep going no matter what. Izuku felt himself tear up a bit, this wasn't a hero or anyone strong in the public's eyes but a person that he can relate to, a person that stood up for himself against opposition that held the upper hand. "Hey mister? Can I be brave, strong, and courageous as your are?" Izuku was balling out his cries of defeat, flaws, and weakness.

The old man hummed a bit before stating. "Yes young lad, you can." A hand was brought upon on Izuku's shoulder as it proved to be comforting for the boy. Izuku looked at the old man without his shades now. "I will help you lad." The teen wasn't sure if the man wanted to say that out of empathy or sympathy but he did not care in the slightest as he nodded and cried with his arms wiping off the tears.

"What is your name lad?"

"Izuku, Izuku Midoriya."

"Well then Midoriya, my name is Roshi also known as the turtle hermit."

This brought a chuckle out of the boy and a soft laughter off the old man after Izuku states...

"What a funny name."


	3. To Be A Hero pt2

A couple of hours later~

A certain blonde was walking down the street as she carries a notebook entitled "Hero Analysis For The Future." She said to herself as she continues to walk through the city streets to her home.

Katsuki Bakugo was her name. The girl was heading home after a after school hangout with her friends in the arcade and some shopping centers. While still walking she took the liberty of reading whatever her childhood friend wrote in the book.

'Hm let see what Deku has been up to with this book." Katsuki said to herself expecting a lot of hero's already written down taking half of the notebook already.

What surprised her was that the first page. It held an old picture that she only recognized. It was her about ten or nine years ago when she was still friends with the nerd. Their mothers standing behind the two children that were most definitely friends at the time of the picture taken.

The girl did not like to think back at those times because to her it seem pointless. Backed then when she got her quirk, she started to change like started to hurt others even the dudes that hanged out with her. But Izuku was the only one that did stray away because of her abusive nature no he just stayed because she was his only friend that will ever have and at the time her younger self did not mind.

Although now it was nothing more than a moment of a past long ago. The blonde kept walking as she read the few pages that had being completed by Izuku. That is until she passed by an alleyway...that held a beaten criminal that held more darker motives.

With Izuku and Gine a couple hours earlier~

Izuku finally came home a bit excited which had the Sayian girl curious but lost focus on it as the human boy cooked dinner and by the god she was loving already with his cooking.

After dinner, Izuku decided that now would be best time to go with Gine to show her around the town. The girl was to looking forward to seeing the sights a new planet since she is going lie low for a while here.

"Gine-San do you want to wash your armor?" The boy asked as he looks at the dirty chest piece. "Oh if it's no trouble. And is it okay I use your hygienic chamber?" The boy was puzzled by the word hygienic chamber but soon realize what the alien girl meant. "Oh you mean the bathroom? Yea by all means go ahead it's down the hall to the left." The girl nodded then proceeded to make her way to the restroom. "By the way leave your old outfit outside the room, I am going to find something another outfit for you!" The boy shouted down the hallway to here a "Okay" from the girl.

Home undressed herself and did what Izuku said by leaving the outfit she was previously wearing outside.

When going into the shower, Gine looked for a way to turn on hot water. Thankfully she found her answer by the red arrow that pointed to the left of a sliver lever. Within turning the lever to the left she shrieked in shocked of how cold water first touched her naked skin. Soon after it started to warm up for the girl. She hummed in the nice feeling of warm water showering above.

Meanwhile Izuku finished cleaning up the kitchen and made his way to the bathroom to get the outfit that Gine was once wearing. Soon picking up a chest piece, a small tank top, tight leg wear, and some worn out boots. After throwing the clothes except the armor and boots in the washing machine. Izuku thought to himself 'should I just give her some of my clothes and some of mom's?' Truthfully Izuku did not think that Sayian's really cared for fashion since they were a warrior race as Gine stated the night before.

After a couple of minutes going through some clothes since the boy did have some clothes for the lower piece as well as upper piece but chose to mixed up the clothes that he and his mother had.

After getting some jeans for the girl and a belt just in case the lower piece was still to loose or big for Gine. Some of his mothers old jackets that she wears ever now and then was one of the only options other wise it would be dress shirts and suits for work. Izuku got a dark brown jacket that matched the color of Gine's tail. Then some other shoes that Izuku has a black pair of sneakers. The a yellow t-shirt that his mother owned was also part of the outfit. The last bit well... Izuku did not want to go rummaging through his mothers draws for a pair of women underwear it was was too embarrassing for him so the most best possible solution would be getting some all-might boxers.

After setting up the outfit and placing it outside the bathroom, Izuku made his way to get changed out of his school uniform attire. The boy had put on a green t-shirt that was covered by a gray hoodie. Changing his lower uniform pants to black sweat pants and keeping his shoes the same.

'Okay all set to go' Izuku thought to himself as he got his phone and his wallet from the bedroom. 'Now I just have to wait for Gine then we can take off.' Izuku finished his thoughts by closing his eyes day dreaming on the couch.

"Izuku my lad if you wish to train by me then two days from now meet me at the beach in the morning but no later than that understand" Roshi instructed Izuku.

"Yes Master Roshi!" The boy replied with excitement.

Izuku felt something around his neck that tickled him a bit which forced open his eyes.

"Thanks for the outfit Izuku." A cheery voice was what he heard from Gine. Although what he saw though...

With widen eyes and a flushed red face full of embarrassment at the sight of a naked girl behind him with a tail around his neck was indeed a sight to behold. "G-G-Gine!!!! Why are you naked?!" The boy jumped off the couch and away from his nude guest.

"Oh the clothes I have them right here." She held out the folded outfit with her arms. "I just came to say thanks." The boy covered his face with his own arms not to look at the shameless display before him. "O-Oh it's no big deal, but can you change please?" Izuku politely asked Gine. "Okay let me give me a sec.." the girl was changing in front the boy.

After three minutes (granted if felt like several minutes to Izuku due to his heart racing and mind losing sanity with all the lack of decency) the two depart after Gine had changed.

Going into the city was nice change of pace for the two teens. Izuku showed the female Sayian around town with various shops and interesting locations.

To be honest Izuku was also being a tourist since he never really went out and did sight seeing sense he had no reason to nor did he have the friends at the time to do so with.

Gine really like the change of scenery from the harsh battle front to a more calm and stable environment that also peaceful.

That is until they both heard a loud explosion.

With Katsuki present time~

"My my what a wonderful vessel you would make but before we get down to business let's have some fun shall we?" The big huge pile of shit leapt at Katsuki with little time to react. The thing tackled her to the ground into a near bye road.

"Urg get off me!! You pile of shit!!" She yelled as multiple of explosions were hitting the criminal but with no affect. As the green pile of goop was constricting her movements, someone had already called the heroes.

Through her tough struggle Katsuki was rapidly being overwhelmed by the man or shit thing that was violating her.

More explosive attacks did not do anything to the creature only destroying the property of nearby stores and shops.

Slowly she was losing control over her body as well as her breathing because it was choking her.

Feeling her lungs tighten as well as the sick disgust of being touch to vulgarity made her tear up. When she opened her eyes she saw someone running towards her.

With Izuku and Gine ten minutes earlier~

The two teens rushed through the streets to see the large explosion and what was the cause of it.

Izuku felt happy that he was going to see a hero at work while Gine held a negative feeling towards the sudden commotion.

Not to minutes as they both arrived at the scene...

People were watching at a distance waiting for authorities or heroism to stop the act of adultery from happening.

That feeling of excitement was now replaced by unfathomable rage as Izuku grit his teeth and clenched his fist. The sight before him was nothing but infuriating. His childhood crush was being molested right before the crowd of people. In a split second Izuku rushed out from the masses and raced through the fiery and ashy road ahead of him.

The closer he got...the more his blood boiled. Her breast was still covered by a loose bra but the fact that a slimy pile of garbage grabbing one and violently twisting and turning on of her bosoms really started to make Izuku lose sense of himself. Although that wasn't the only thing that was being harmed. Between her legs...he was grinding on her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!" The boy rushing towards the threat and his admirer was filled with anticipation and intensity.

"It's you again!! That damn brat with the old man!" The slimed thing aimed Katsuki's arm towards the boy then a huge blast was seen and heard.

The boy was blasted off to hit a side walk railing bending it out of its form. The white hoodie was gone, burned from the blast. The boy struggled to get up as he felt a rib or two were cracking under the pressure. "YOU SICK MOTHER FUCKER! LET HER G~" Izuku was cut off with another blast directed towards him causing the nearby cars to be pushed back a few feet.

"IZUKU!!" Gine finally out of her trance and filled with worry for her new companion as she saw his body limping to get of the roof a car.

"Grah.. aragh... Gah..." Izuku could only grit and exhale in pain his right arm was completely dislocated and his right knee was snapped. Using the remaining strength to push his left side to the edge of the vehicle was hard enough as it is but he managed to get it down.

"Ahaha." The exhaustedly exhales of his pain was loading through his brain with the exception that he did not care he was going to get Katsuki out of this situation if it's the last thing he needed to do.

Izuku got up as much as he could and started limping to the creature who was still busy molesting the captive girl. "Y-You bastard." Izuku caught his attention as well as Katsuki's. Both looked at the injured boy in front of them one full of frustration and the other of frightening. "Let her go." Izuku demanded as he continued to limp towards the enemy.

The pile of trash did nothing as he saw the boy a threat anymore. Once the trash was in arms reach Izuku brought his left hand forward into a fist and punch the thing with whatever strength he had left.

The girl looked at the victim of her continual assaults over the years who was now trying his best to save her. Izuku the boy she took him granted for was bleeding, breaking, and fighting for her safety.

"Alright brat it's time for you to di~" the criminal was cut off by a blast to his face

"ARARGHAHHAAAAA" the monster cried out in pain as he let go of the girl and tumbled in front of the boy. Izuku had a confused look on his face. When he looked back he saw Gine with her left palm stretched out and she was indeed serious but more than anything angry.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!!" The trash yelled aloud as he looks towards the Sayian with hate. Gine levitated herself in the air then rushed towards the monster while firing blast from her hands.

Izuku took this chance and limped towards Katsuki who was barley able to stand up and holding herself together. "Kaachan?" Izuku still walked towards her, she looked at him with tears in her eyes as she felt the need to stay with him. Izuku tripped on his bad leg and fell down to his knees 'man my body hurting all over and my knee is snapped.'

Katsuki walked over to the boy and fell down to her knees as well looking at Izuku in the eyes. "Why Deku? You could have killed yourself." She asked him. "I couldn't just stand there and watch you be violated in front of me, no matter what you did to me in the past, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I just watch or walked away." Izuku explained himself to his childhood friend.

Meanwhile Gine was finishing off the pile of trash with charged blast aiming for the creature dead in the face. With one final attack Gine defeated the creature.

"Izuku!!" Gine flew down to the boy who was now unconscious from the noticeable amount of blood loss from many parts of his body including his head. Katsuki was filled with concern for Izuku's sudden dropped but was too weak to even move a finger to help him.

Going to his aid, Gine picked up Izuku's head to look back at her with half lid eyes as they were losing life fast. Through desperation Gine cut her own wrist and focused her power into it was she dropped the blood into Izuku's mouth. "Please work! Please work!!" Gine yelled in worry.

"I Am Here!!" A unknown voice rang through the streets as a huge man with bulky muscles in some sort of get up landed at the seen upon the three teens.

"Please help him!!" Gine pleases with worry for Izuku's wellbeing. Katsuki just stayed silent but felt the same for the boy.

"HAHAHA Don't worry young one I will take him to the nearest hospital!" The big man picked up the boy and before he made the jump he heard both girls said the same thing. "Let me come with you!!" The man was hesitant but reluctant as he put the two girls on his shoulders and together all four were blasted off into the air.

Two hours later~

Izuku woke up slowly as his eyes were still adjusting to the light above himself. The boy groaned in soreness and fatigue as he got up to meet Katsuki who was lying on the other bed. "It seems you woke up Deku." She states before sitting up right to get a better look at him. "Yea gah how long was I out?" He asked as got off the bed and walked over Katsuki. "About two hours...idiot." She mumbled that last bit.

"Huh? Did you say something else Kaachan?" Izuku asked so confusingly. "I said idiot!!" She yelled at him. "Why did you have to get yourself hurt you dumbass! I could've handled the situation on my own. Why did~"

"I'm sorry..." Izuku cut her off. "I am sorry for everything Katsuki." He apologize to her with his head hung down. The girl lost her anger and looked at the with confusion. "For being weak and quirkless." He states but continued "but that doesn't give me a reason not to help you!" He yelled back at her. "Like I said before, I couldn't live with myself if I saw what he did to you in front of me if I was just standing there and watching or worse walked away."

"I may not have a quirk to save you but that doesn't mean I will just stand there and watch you being violated!!" He yelled as he looked back at her with tears in his eyes. The girl was shocked to say the least with wide eyes and emotions running high in the room.

"Get out..." she said to him. "Wha~" Izuku couldn't finish... "GET OUT!! SO NOW THAT YOU "SAVED" ME YOU CAN JUST LOOK DOWN ON ME! LEAVE DEKU, YOU WORTHLESS PEICE OF SH~"

"I LIKE YOU!!!" That silenced the room. "You what?" Still very angered by the boy was confused for sure. "I like you Katsuki Bakugo, for everything you stand for... your strength, pride, heroism, and your passion... for the longest time the admiration I held for you only grew into something that is my sin and blessing: having feelings for you." The boy made his confession which stunned the girl and stripped of any other responses she could make.

"That is why when I saw you today being held captive against your will... I was..." Izuku brought his fist up to his chest and clenched it tightly. "Angry...my body did moved on its own... to save someone ...but only for you was when I realized... precious life can be... with moments like this...good or bad." Izuku spoke how he truly felt as honestly had anything else weighing him down from telling his feelings for the girl that hate him for his weakness for the love he held for her strength.

"Get out...now. Just leave me alone.." Izuku heard her loud and clear and without anything else to say he left the room. Making down in the hallways of the hospital was not an easy task at the moment. Filled with disappointment, sadness, and regret was taking a toll on his confession. Then you have the swore limbs which just only healed. 'Man were is the restroom?' The boy thought to himself.

Further walking down the corridor he noticed a person just coming out of the woman's restrooms, it was Gine. With joy that his friend wasn't hurt he briskly took fast steps to meet up with her.

"Gine!" Izuku announced his presence with some joy. Gine was using her scouter being focused on the little white gadget, she reacted a little to late as she jumped when Izuku accidentally brushed the girl's tail because of a single trip of his feet. Gine now heart beat raced and looking behind her self wide-eyed to see a boy face flat on the floor. "Oh Izuku sorry I didn't really pay attention." Izuku caught the annoyance in her tone as she turned her tail away from the boy.

"Sorry about Gine... I was wondering are you okay and what happen?" The boy asked both concern for the Sayians well being and confused on the results of the criminal.

"I am fine, not a scratch on me." This earned a relief sigh from the boy as he let the girl continue. "Well after I finished the green thing a huge man with bright yellow hair came by and took all three of us to the hospital. And so it's been a couple of hours in since then." She explained. "Well that's a relief maybe we should head home Gine but before we do I need to inform the front desk to contact Kaachan's parents so will be right back." The girl nodded as she saw her friend steady walking to the front desk which would leave Gine guessing it would be officials.

'I am glad that my blood helped the recovery for you Izuku. Though the thing that concerns me is how it's going to affect you later on.' Gine thought with concern as she remembered back to battered state of Izuku and she followed protocol when finding an ally losing blood.

'Though the thing that concerns me the most is that man... his power level was over four hundred on a base level so I don't know how much more stronger he can get. And my power level is ninety-five and that green whatever it is was about sixty-four.' She continued to be lost in her worry's and analysis before Izuku came and spook her again but with a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey Gine are you alright?" Izuku asked with concern in his eyes. "Yes I am fine, thank you." Gine gave Izuku a soft smile before both of them left the hospital with Gine helping the struggling boy with the long walk there.

'Just two days! I can't wait Master Roshi!! I will become a hero.' Izuku thought to himself with determination as he accidentally brushed Gine's tail though be it a bit more ruff. With a growing tick mark and heavy aura, Izuku profusely apologized to the female Sayian all the way to home.


	4. Behold The Way Of Turtles Pt 1

'Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!' A boy thought to himself as he rushed in the morning near noon to the beach as he runs through the city and it's people.

'Crap! I am going to be late and he won't train me!!' Said boy keep his legs running through the streets as people yelled at him for bumping into them or for just rushing through rush hour itself. Now what could be the reason why the boy was late for a meeting? Well...

Two hours earlier~

A boy woke up slight movement next to him, being to tired to really wake up since he believe his alarm can wake him up. Without him noticing the same boy was hitting a brown appendage with his fingers. This same appendage belong to a girl that was sleeping next to him but now was growing irritated. The whole hitting the tail thing was really getting on the girls skin as she couldn't handle that fact that she had slept so annoyed that when the alarm first beeped... she slammed it into pieces.

Izuku woke up due to the loud growling noise from the girls stomach. The boy looked to his side to meet Gine staring down on him. She was wearing some of Izuku's clothes such as a long dark green long sleeve and some white boxers. Though at first freaking out at how close the Sayian was near him. Izuku felt like his soul jumped out of his mouth as he screamed like girl.

"Izuku, can we have breakfast now?" Gine now holding down the boy as Izuku got his bearings and realized of how bright the room was. Without thinking to much about it the boy just got up and made Gine some food.

While the Sayian was eating slowly and savoring the delicious taste of his friends cooking, Izuku was preparing for his own breakfast before he looked at the microwave: 10:30.

With shock first being his emotion and how did he overslept as his alarm was loud enough to wake him up.

"Gine! I have to go somewhere I will be back later! There's food in the fridge if you feel hungry so go ahead and eat!" Izuku yelled as he was racing towards his room to change his clothes. After changing into his favorite dark green sweats was then he noticed the alarm.

Shattered into pieces, it was Gine... "crap I have to hurry!!" The boy said to himself as he changed into his top and ran out of the apartment leaving a dumbfounded Sayian as she continues to eat passionately.

At the beach~

Izuku finally arrived to see an elderly man and a turtle next to him.

The bald old man looked back at the boy taking his attention off the sea. "Ahh you made it... now are you ready to begin the training Izuku?"

"Yes...Ha...Ha...Master Roshi..." Izuku now trying to catch his breath but received a nod from Roshi.

"It looks like you warmed up but sorry lad we ain't skipping steps." The man reminded the boy.

"I did not plan on it...I am...ready." Izuku now had a determined expression meaning that he was aware and prepared.

"Alright then...turtle." Roshi changed his direction to the sea animal next to him. "Yes Master Roshi?" It responded back scaring the boy.

"W-W-What a talking turtle?! How can that be? Do you have some sort of intelligent quirk?" Izuku asked the brown animal. "Umm I just learned how to talk along the way and no I don't have a quirk friend." It politely responded back.

"The world is a mysterious place boy, maybe one day you can take the time and see it for your self." Master Roshi came into the conversation before returning back to the main subject.

"Now Izuku I need you to swim along with the turtle till we meet our destination." Roshi instructed as he stepped on top of the sea animal as it moved back into the water. "Yes Master!!" Izuku thoroughly eager and ready for the training sessions to begin... little did he know he wasn't prepared for what's next.

2 Hours Later~

"Pick up the pace Izuku, kick, kick, kick." Master Roshi encouraged the boy to swim faster to keep up with the turtle.

On the other hand, Izuku felt like his body was about to fail on him his legs and arms and his lungs were really on fire and struggling to function at its best. Only focusing on swimming and following the turtle to where ever the destination maybe or how much longer it will take.

Izuku looked ahead and saw an island which they were approaching. "Okay boy, we are approaching the destination," Roshi states as he still standing on top the surfing turtle. This brought Izuku some relief but that did not mean that it was over just yet there is still more to come...

On the island~

Izuku was on his knees breathing in and out for oxygen. The sensation on his body was too much for his first day but he knew that he agreed to this and now he cannot back out if it meant that he cannot be a hero!!.

"Alright...Now follow me." Master Roshi got Izuku's attention as the boy was struggling to get off of the sands of the island beach. Without waiting for the student the old man took off at a skipping pace. "Let's go Izuku." Izuku pushed his knees up and proceeded to follow the man in a light jog.

"You need to skip in this one lad." The master instructed using his wooden cane to tap the boy's legs into the form of a skip from a jog. "Ha ha...alright Master Roshi."

1-hour later~

Izuku did not know what was worse; not eating breakfast and went to train relying on whatever was left in his body or the fact that his heart and lungs were heavy and his knees felt like they can collapse at any moment. Though that did not stop him from giving his best even when it was hurting him the faith he had in the training that Master Roshi was giving him was too strong to the weaver.

"Alright here we are." The old man announced as he and the boy were stopping in front of a pink house and a palm tree next to it. "Izuku rest for now and we will begin the warm-up."

This made Izuku collapse on the sand of how simple the master stated that all that swimming and skipping was his warm-up.

"You will rest for about two hours before we begin." Roshi states as he went and inside in the house leaving Izuku to fall into unconsciousness from fatigue.

"Master Roshi, was it wise to make him go through circles in the ocean, I mean after all this island is very noticeable with a five to seven mile distance depending on were your coming from." The talking pig came from the down stairs with a bored look on his face. Master Roshi looked at the small table before him as he was deep in thought. "That boy, he has no talent for any thing of martial arts. Izuku wants to be a hero within a short amount of time and being a hero is a career that can lead to short lives if not careful." Master Roshi sighed in disappointment before speaking once more. "It is true that his heart is in the right place, doing good for others. That is why I will physically prepare him for what he wants to become. It's just that he is also a child that can be changed given the circumstances. And I don't want him to abuse my teachings for his selfish desires." He then looked out of the window to see the boy sleeping under a palm tree. "Besides Olong, I am an old man that will pass on anytime soon so I want pass on the legacy of the Turtle School to a worthy student."

The pig simply scoff before saying "your thinking about this to much Master Roshi. Just wait and see if he is worthy or not but don't sell your life short just yet." Said pig named Olong left into the kitchen to make some tea as the elder resumed in deep thought.

Meanwhile~(with Gine)

Back at the Midoriya residence, Gine was reading her scouter on the latest bio-report on Izuku. The heart rate has increased a bunch and still was high for a long time. And now it would seem that Izuku was resting somewhere off the coast.

With building curiosity growing through her, Gine change into one of Izuku's hoodies and baggy sweat pants. She got her scouter to locate Izuku's current specified location. Through the door Gine took flight and flew at a normal pace just so she will have more energy if or when she has to fight again.

As the Sayian girl flew pass tall buildings as she looked ahead leaving her scouter on. As it turns out the human boy was still resting due to his mental state being calm.

She past by the beach and looked still in the distance. A lone island that was at the the distance of the everlasting ocean. Gine's scouter started beeping and started to pinpoint Izuku's known location. She quicken her pace towards the island.

Back to Izuku~

Izuku was napping with the added exhaustion from the training on the way to the "warm-up". When him napping underneath the palm tree.

WHOOSH

A fast pace of air fanned the boy causing him to wake up. With still heavy eyes he was trying to make out what was going on but the wind did not stop causing sand to hit the boy's face.

Izuku coughed up whatever was in his face as he tiredly looked up to see a familiar face. "G-Gine?" Izuku looked exhausted and felt fatigued so he was even sure himself if he saw the monkey tailed girl until she spoke. "Izuku what are you doing out here?" Gine's question was answered with another question from another voice. "The question is lass, what are you doing out here?" Gine looked towards the house to see old man with sun glasses gazing back at her while he strokes his long white beard.

"I came to see what Izuku was doing since his body was put under stress for a long time but I guess he was training with you." Gine explains as Izuku uses the palm tree to help himself up off the ground. "Yes you are correct. I am the Turtle Hermit Roshi of the Turtle School. And who you might be lass?" Roshi introduces himself as the girl shuffled towards the tired boy. "I am Gine, Izuku's friend."

This waked Izuku out of any fatigue or exhaustion as he looks at the Sayian girl before him. 'She considers me a friend?' Izuku began to tear up as he recalls it has been years since someone stated or claimed that they were friends with the boy. Izuku then wiped his eyes to pay attention to the two of them.

"So you're a friend huh?" Master Roshi's eyes were traveling up and down the sayian girl. "Hmmm I didn't know Izuku knew such friends." Roshi states as he focus on the women aspects of Gine. Gine responded completely oblivious to Roshi's dirty gaze. "Yea he has friends why wouldn't he?" She question while unknowingly hitting Izuku in his emotional past. "I may be a hermit but I am not some I unknowledgeable old man lass." The Turtle Hermit spike as he then look at Izuku who was looking down on the sand.

"Say...so what are you here for?" Roshi asked as he resumed back at staring at the features of Gine. Gine noticed that the old man was walking closer and closer to her and Izuku more precisely her. She got into a stance presuming the worst case scenario, a fight!

"Hmmm?" Roshi analysis the girl's stance before thinking to himself. 'She has many spots wide open... well now is a good time to see what she is made of.'

Izuku gulped nervously at the sight before him. His teacher is facing off his friend. Izuku obviously cheered for Gine but also warned her about the old man's fast pace attacks. Gine nodded still keeping herself ready for anything.

"Let's begin." Roshi then stops his walk waiting for the Sayian girl. Gine then rushed towards the old man charging up an energy blast in her right hand. The old man sees this and still remained still waiting. Gine then throws the blast when she got close enough to the target.

Izuku seemed confused at first it looked like Master Roshi phased right through the attack. Gine was also left surprise before she charged up another blast with both her hands emitting bright gray light.

"HAAA!!" She shot at the old martial artist before again if phased right through him and the gray beam of energy hit the ocean causing a separation on the ocean currents.

"It's an after image lass you won't hit anything." Roshi appeared behind Gine and chopped her neck. Gine was down on one knee and struggling to do anymore than that. "You two need training." Roshi states as Izuku looked at his teacher with disbelief.

"Izuku, you and Gine will spare one another as well as against me starting tomorrow. But before we continue off to the next lesson. NIMBUS you dumb cloud!" Roshi yelled at the sky as a yellow cloud came from above. It flew down and parked right in front of the old man.

"This is Nimbus, come here see if you can ride it." Roshi instructed even though he already knew the answer to his own instruction. Izuku walked steadily towards the cloud as Gine watched with curiosity as well while kneeled to ground. Izuku began touching the cloud hesitantly as it definitely felt it had a surface but it was a cloud it should've been full of evaporated air. "A cloud? But how it shouldn't even feel dense." Izuku tried to make sense of this unexplainable object. "Just climb on it and see if you can stay on it." Roshi again instructed. Izuku still confused but followed through with instruction as he climb on top of the yellow cloud known as Nimbus.

"A-Amazing!! It can hold my weight!" Izuku was sitting on the cloud as Gine looked even more curious while Roshi nodded. "Yes it seems you are one of pure heart Izuku." Izuku looked confused at his Master. "Pure Heart?"

"Yes it is the only condition for riding the Nimbus, one must have a pure of heart otherwise they will fall down and off of the magical cloud." Roshi states as it caught Gine's attention as she walked towards the cloud as well and hopped on it. To Roshi's surprise Gine was caught by the cloud. Izuku was still distracted by his own amazement of the obvious fact that a price of air was holding him up with no troubles.

"Wow it's soft." Gine said as she patted the yellow as the clouds puffed up in the air with each pat.

"Ahem." Roshi got the two teens attention as he held out a shell similar to the one on his back. "Izuku the task from now until the test is to train with this weighted shell that weighs about twenty kilos. And with each passing month I will increase the weight by eight kilos." This caused the boy to widen his eyes as Gine held a confused face. "By training I mean you will wear this everyday with the only exceptions are sleeping and changing clothes anything else you are to keep this shell on at all times."

Izuku nodded in understanding but felt a bit concerned about the amount of weight upon his body throughout today to the day of admission to U.A.

"Umm?" Gine spoke up in a asking manner as she raised her hand to point her fingers at herself.

"Yes Gine?" Roshi asked as he change his attention to the Sayian girl.

"Can I train as well?" Gine asked still holding her index finger pointing back at her. This caught Izuku by surprise.

"Hmmm. Tell you what if you help me train Izuku than I will train you as well... heh heh." Roshi began the offer seriously but started to blush lightly as he zoomed in on Gine's figure.

Izuku was confused about how come Gine took a sudden interest in to the training regime. "Deal." Gine accepted the proposal.

"Hmm let us begin training." Roshi states as he stokes his beard.

Izuku knew that he wasn't prepared at all but with the added weight and a training partner to he did not know what to expect for the next ten long months.


	5. Behold the way of Turtles pt 2

The ten months of turtle school wasn't an easy one. Day by day, Izuku would clean the beach in the morning, go school, come back home do his homework, and head to Kame house with the help of Nimbus by transport standards. All the while having a shell on his back and with each passing month it becomes more and more heavy.

Month one~(80 Kilos)

Getting up in the morning feeling sore and tired from the weight of the shell he has to equipped himself with really took its toll. Not to mention that he would have to wake up even earlier than he was used too.

Inko, Izuku's mother found out that Gine was staying at the Midoriya residence. The news wasn't really planned and expected. One day when Izuku was out getting groceries for him and the Sayian girl, Inko arrived while her son was out. Where was the monkey tailed girl at this moment? Well the location was not far from Inko at all.

Gine was just getting out of the shower exposing her nude body which Izuku has still tried to teach his roommate some decency but come up with no progress. As the older Midoriya was cooking a meal for her son when he arrived home. The sound of the bathroom door opened revealing a naked Gine towards the mother of Izuku.

Through the sheer shock and embarrassment, Inko past out.

When Inko came to, her son and the mysterious monkey tailed girl was there to explain the whole situation. At first Inko cried at the sight of a girl becoming friends with her son but later scolded Izuku about the presence of a young lady in the same household as a young man and things can happen.

Through miles of stuttering and red flushed cheeks and faces, Izuku also stated that they aren't like that at all.

Soon after Inko became somewhat of the presence of a teenage girl living with her and her son. Izuku resumed training with Master Roshi and Gine. The weight of the turtle shell did not become any easier to hold on his body but nonetheless Izuku advance from an eighty kilogram shell.

Month Two~(160 kilos)

Izuku learned the fundamentals of the turtle school but it wasn't an easy task as ten months can fly by quick. Through the rough sparring session with Gine and Master Roshi, Izuku learned how to control his newly developed Ki.

Gine also started to follow the Midoriya house rules that Inko had put for the monkey tailed girl. It took some time for Inko to get used to the presence of Gine adjusting to her new environment. The new student of Roshi began to train along side of Izuku with the same weighted purple shell.

Month Three~(240 kilos)

Izuku started to noticed the small changes with his body. For one he started to grow a slightly bigger hunger for food which was brushed off from the amount of training he had done. Thanks to Roshi and Gine, he had learn how to manipulate his energy to help with training with the shell on.

Although due to the standards from his master, Izuku couldn't rely on his energy supply since this whole training was to increase his physical capability.

Month Four~(320 kilos)

Throughout his time during the final year of middle school. The bullying had not changed but it was more of verbal abuse with added purple shell accessory. Izuku did ignore them as best he could with the insults but he was glad that his life outside of school wasn't miserable. The teen rather choose to be under hard training than feel sorry for himself.

Gine felt herself enjoying the peace with occasional villain attacks but that did not require her to be in involved. The system of Pro Heroes was something to be learn. To her knowledge thanks to Izuku and Inko, mostly Izuku. The planet that she was staying had a ability call quirks. As it turn out eighty percent of the population has a quirk while to other is deem quirkless. Throughout this percentage of quirkful individuals, they created a new occupation that seem unusual to the monkey tailed teen.

Izuku was part of that twenty percent. Unfortunately the world Gine was staying on did value having a quirk more than quirkless. It brought a sense of sadness that another society fell into the ideology of power conquers everything instead people win together. Regardless it was a ideal that was most favored in power driven races and she will have to live with that.

Month Five~(400 kilos)

Sooner than expected Roshi planned on teaching both his students the Kamehameha. A technique that took the master fifty years to learn.

Through the sheer thought of learning a new technique greatly interest Izuku while Gine felt grateful that their master was gonna teach them something new.

A technique that channels the inner energy outward into wave of power. In the span of a few minutes of practicing the form Gine performed the technique against the great ocean separating in half by a few yards. It wasn't the strongest wave that Izuku had seen but a most impressive display above all else.

Month Six~(480 kilos)

After hours upon hours of practicing, Izuku finally got the Kamehameha down. It wasn't the most strongest wave most definitely not stronger than his new friend and sparring partner Gine. Aside the difference in progress, Izuku was really happy that he was doing well.

Izuku only wished sometimes that that feeling happiness was always with him. School became much more grueling as Katsuki took her pent up frustration upon the green haired teen. Izuku, felt worse and worse as each month had passed with more moral discouragement, abusive words, and violent tensions were thrown against victim.

The only times Izuku ever looked forward to in the day were waking up to see his mother, friend Gine; heading to train with Master Roshi. The company in Kame House was great Olong and Turtle were great friends to Izuku helping the boy go through his school life troubles. Izuku was really lucky to have such great people in his life when everything else was hurting.

Month Seven~(580 kilos)

Gine noticed the subtle changes in Izuku as he would become more flowed when sparring with her. The calm aura of tranquility really overwhelmed her. She was use to a more defensive/ scared boy then a calm yet smart one. Another change was the scent. Yes she could smell more prominently than the average quirked human being but it was only scent that was special to her.

It thought of the male Sayains on Planet Vegeta. Though not strong, the scent was there regardless now and it didn't bother Gine whatsoever.

Besides the newly found scent and some inches grown it was relatively fine.

Month Eight~(640 Kilos)

With the approach of the exam coming up and Izuku beginning to learn how to use his energy to fly in the air, Gine again noticed a huge change in the human boy. A black with green highlights stood out from Izuku's back. It's length almost the same as Gine's. Something that she had fear of affecting him.

Izuku grew a tail...a Sayian's tail.

The most shocking thing was that Izuku did not seem so bothered by it almost as if he had the appendage his whole life. Gine address the newly developed tail to Izuku and he immediately broke down into a freak out phase. The boy was ranting of how he got the appendage as he woke up with it one morning.

Inko noticed this change as well and didn't know what to think.

Gine began explaining that Izuku needs to be careful when he goes out at night of full moons. Concern and confused, Izuku asked why. Gine then explained about a certain transformation happens when Sayians look up at a full moon. The monkey tail girl explained that they become their primal peaks as they would transform into humongous apes called Ozaro.

Maybe it was that Izuku's body was adapting to Sayian blood or maybe it could be a mutation of some sort. All the same this couldn't be solved because what they were dealing with is the results of a extraterrestrial being that looked exactly the same as a pre-quirk human being.

All the same this was something to get use too.

Month Nine~(720 Kilos)

This month was dedicated to revising the test for Yuuei and intense sparring between students and master.

Izuku also leaned a new side of his master when the student was about done cleaning the beach.

Master Roshi wasn't a master of the Turtle School but a master of perverts as well.

Izuku ending running away from the masses alongside his master from the angered beach girls.

It wasn't a great lesson but Izuku did nonetheless learn something that month. Stay away from Master Roshi when he is with women.

Month Ten~ (800 kilos)

It was the month of the test was coming close.

Izuku knew that it would be the moment of truth. The moment where those then months of hard work and dedication were to be tested.

Gine and Roshi did not make the sparring any easier as they now went together to help train Izuku. It became a bit more difficult for the master as both of his students grew exponentially over the ten months.

Granted he could take them if it was one-on-one but if it was two-on-one... let's just say he would have his hands full.

Inko grew more and more anxious for her sons test and hope he would pass.

Roshi had faith in his disciple that he would use his teachings for good intentions so there was no worries.

Izuku felt way more confident then ever before thanks to the presence of his friend, Master, and mother who were supportive of him.

Day of the Test- U.A. Grounds~

With a look of the massive building which represented his dream school, Izuku walked with the thoughts of doing his best and passing the exam. Becoming a hero is his dream and getting in was the first step.

After the introductory set-up with the written test and practical rules. The young turtle school martial artist made way to the ground beta, a fake city used for training exams or test so it seems.

"Okay. Breathe in."

Inhale.

"Breathe out."

Exhale.

"Now I am ready."

The teen had finished his stretches behind the crowd of the other test takers.

"GOOOO!"

Izuku did not need to hesitate as he leap forward past the crowd of others.

The other testers were dumbfounded as too why a boy had rushed ahead of them.

"WHATS THAT LOOK FOR?! THERE IS NO COUNTDOWN IN REAL LIFE!!." The pro hero Present Mic shouted at the examinees below.

Meanwhile...

"Thirteen!" Izuku had punched through the robot with ease. Looking around himself to see he was surrounded but five more 'point three' robots.

Izuku sweep kicked the first two destroying the wheels and lower parts of the faux robots. As the unbalanced automation tried move forward only to be thrown by the green haired examinee at their own kind.

Izuku jumped away from the small explosion that the two bots had created with the other three robots.

'Okay that's thirty-one.'

Izuku dashed through the city eventually going around in circles to find multiple targets in some areas not yet discovered by the other students.

About another five minutes and the boy was around sixty-six points due to amount of crashing and blasting he had done to the other robots.

Feeling the need to check for more on higher ground, the young lad had began to take flight as he scouted the city for more that is until a rupture of the ground happen in the distance.

It was the zero pointer! Fifty feet standing tall roaming the city with crushed buildings and panicking being the result.

'Oh man!' Izuku used his KI to boost his speed towards the massive robot.

'Okay they said that if the zero pointer shows up just run away.' Remembering the lecture before the practical exam.

"Help!"

Izuku looked down on the road to see someone trapped under the rumble. It was a person in need of his help. That person was pushing themselves up off the rocks as much as they could.

Before thinking Izuku faced the massive automaton being with a pose resembling his master. Bring his arms together out straight and relax the energy flow.

"KAAA..."

Cupping his hands as if he was holding water.

"MMMEEE..."

Bringing back the arms to his right side.

Shifting the left hand to help contain the flow with his right. Letting the KI channel within him.

"HAAAA..."

The sound of a beaming began picking up. A bright blue light emitted from the boy's hands.

"MEEEE..."

Pushing his arms outward towards the behemoth.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A bright wave of energy blasted for the robot head on. Helpless to the power of the boy, the head of the behemoth had being blown away by the Kamehameha!! As the enormous figure fell back from the force, Izuku watched at a distance with a breathless body.

"Ha...Ha...Ha" Izuku did not lie if he put a lot of energy into the blast feeling of his flight slowly declining a bit was noticed by himself.

While slowly descending down to the ground, he noticed how many people there were looking at him. The person he had heard called out for help was being treated on her leg by a nurse.

Starting to feel a bit nervous and embarrassed, Izuku flew away towards the direction of the entrance and landed somewhere else.

Landing near the entrance and heading into the same bus that took the examinees to the beta city in the first place. Izuku found himself thinking about training surprisingly. A thought came to him. He never felt so light before in his life. The shell was unequipped before the test so Izuku did not have time to see his progress. Only thing going through his mind was that he did his best.

Three weeks later~

The test results had shown up, and Izuku called everyone in for the celebration. Gine and Inko were making dinner for the guest, themselves, and Izuku.

The guest being Master Roshi, Turtle, and Olong.

Izuku never really understood the way how the turtle could talk and a pig can speak as well. Aside from the aliens from another planet, Izuku was still wondrous about the mystery of his world.

"Okay dinner is ready." Inko and Gine brought the evening meal for everyone on the dinner table.

"Thanks mom." Izuku smiled with appreciation.

"You welcome dear." Inko wiped some small tears of joy even though it was only yesterday that she got the news that her son got into his dream school. The feeling of pride whelmed her completely as she thanked Master Roshi for giving her son a opportunity to train under him.

"Miss Midoriya, you shouldn't be thanking me, thank young Gine and Izuku as well. With the help of Gine, Izuku got the proper training speed and motivation he needed. Young Izuku, you should thank your son for doing his best." The master of the two spoke in a calm yet humble tone.

To this Izuku and Gine were both surprise to get this credit from their own teacher. Sure Gine did help some but to the teens it was Roshi who helped guide them.

"Izuku, you also have something to say lad."

"Y-Yes!" Izuku stood up waving his new tail around in gratitude.

"Mom, Gine, Master, Turtle, and Olong. Thank you." Izuku bowed with a genuine smile on his face. Gine smiled to this as well as the others.

"Now, now its time we cheer for hard work and dedication." Roshi grabbed a glass of water along following everyone else...well the turtle had his form of cheer as well.

"CHEERS!!"

As dinner went on and the evening past into night, many were still awake and cheerful about the hard earn efforts that Izuku had put in.

With the boy seating next to the Sayian girl and their tails slowly moving over on another. A dark green fur kept brushing the brown fur of another gently. Through the past ten months, Izuku grew to be more considerate of Gine's tail, it was a sensitive thing to touch and now he can see why. The feeling of it being grabbed was downright terrible with losing strength to be the result.

"Hey Izuku, hows your tail?"

Izuku stopped midway from chewing on his meal. "Oh it's fine Gine, besides the sensitivity it's great."

Izuku answers Gine simply. Overtime the stutter between him and the monkey tailed girl was ceased since they bonded over the numerous training sessions and meal times in the past. It was also to Izuku's notice that ever since he grew the new appendage, Gine kept asking and making sure if anything was different or not. Every time so far Izuku never really had any issues with his new tail.

With friends departing and people getting ready to turn in, Izuku looked at his ceiling making sure not to look out through the window even with closed shutters. The thought of him passing gave him joy and happiness with a hint of pride itself. Though all the same it could not have been done without the help of everyone that night Izuku fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	6. His Starting Mark

"Okay first day, got all my stuff ready and good to go!" Izuku's excitement of attending his first day at Yuuei academy.

"You made sure you got everything right?" His mother asked nervously. "Yep, got everything I need." Izuku's green tail wagged around ultimately getting wrapped around another hairy appendage.

"See you later Gine, tell Master Roshi that I will see him after my class is over!" Izuku smiles at the Sayian girl behind him.

"Yea I will tell him, have fun." Gine smiles at the boy's smile as she let her tail get brushed by Izuku's green appendage.

"Well, then I will be off, Bye!" The second Izuku open the door he took flight with his energy. With the energy flowing freely and calmly he went several feet in the air letting the air hit his face. The curly hair was being pushed back thanks to the high speed of flight.

Looking up at this height, Izuku can see the many buildings and the city as a whole. 'Woah it looks so amazing from up here.' The teen thought to himself. The sound of engine or cutting blades running brought the attention to the young fighter. 'Huh? What's that sound...OH, MY GAWWWD!" Izuku had looked of sheer shock as he was about to fly into a helicopter!

Izuku can clearly see the faces of the pilots as they were screaming at the incoming personnel. With the quick reaction, Izuku flew above the helicopter and in the direction, he was heading into in the first place. As he flown at high speeds as he apologized loudly. "SORRRRRRYYYYY!"

The passengers, as well as the pilot, was catching their breath as they recorded the whole thing.

 **Meanwhile with Gine and Inko~**

"Gine dear, are you almost done with the Landry?" Inko asks as she sit-downs on the sofa watching the news. It was a helicopter view of traffic than a live footage of a high-speed racer being pursued by the police.

 _Today on Chibi seven news channel, we are here on breaking news Live to bring you! Law enforcement officers seem to have difficulties apprehending the suspect on the highway. The suspect can be seen on a vehicle as she races past incoming traffic. The quirk is unknown or not present but she is giving police a run for their money. The suspect is a blonde woman in a green tank top and short yellow shorts. The vehicle is a motorcycle going at estimating eighty to ninety miles an hour._

 _It seems that the woman is pulling at a gun and firing at the oncoming cars. She knows no bounds as the police still pursue her. Wait! According to our reports, the hero Ingenium is arriving at the pursuit._

 _There he is! Now racing towards the suspect. It looks like the hero is catching up to her... wait we have incoming personal? Who?_

The camera turns to the left to see a green haired teen flying faster than some plans. Next thing can be heard are the screams of both the boy approaching them and the pilots themselves. The broadcast showed how the helicopter was pushed by the force of the boy thanks to the wind.

Then what came next was a loud 'sorry' before the broadcast was terminated.

Inko stares at the television with wide eyes of shock. For a moment Gine came into the room to let the older Midoriya know that the laundry was done. Well, that was plan, since Inko was filling the room with tears of worry. Gine became worrisome for the woman and spent the next twenty-minutes trying the calm her down.

 **Meanwhile with Izuku...**

"Whew! That was close!" Izuku landed before the main gates of U.A. with excitement filling his veins. "Next stop class one-A." The next objective was set and accomplish within means of twenty minutes of finding the room in the building.

What followed next was running through the building in search of his own homeroom. 'One-A.'

"Well, here I am. The start of my hero career!...though why did the door has to be so huge?" Izuku said to himself as he finally arrived in front of his classroom which was little over a ten-foot entrance. 'Welp better head inside.'

Upon opening the sliding door, Izuku saw the eyes of the classroom on him.

...

...

"Hello everyone." The green haired boy waved as his tail did the same as a greeting. Over the past ten months of training, the boy had a major confidence booster. His own self-esteem was brought up by the company of Master Roshi and Gine. Both helped him in many ways.

During one of the first months of training, Izuku couldn't talk to many people due to the lack of social confrontation. The turtle hermit saw it as a hindrance to the 'trash-picking' of the routine since they were on the main beach of the city.

Back towards his first day. Upon reaching for the door he heard not a lot of voices. Grasping the handle Izuku smiled to himself with hope and confidence. His own green-tail waving around freely.

'This is my Hero Academia!' Exclaim with a full thought of determination and hope. Opening the door with patience but consideration. Izuku saw his future classmates. To his unfortunate luck, he was stuck looking at his childhood crush. She was busy talking smack with a taller guy with glasses.

Not thinking much of it, Izuku decided to let it go since it's been ten months and was he was turned down long ago. Maybe it would be better to focus on his hero career. Looking for a seat, Izuku found one in front of a short purple-ball-haired student. It didn't seem so bad. No one paid any mind to him. Just sitting down on his chair minding his own business.

Sigh

"I wonder what Gine is up to right now?" Izuku sighed to himself. Leaning forward onto his hand upon his chin. The whole school situation with Gine did not sit right with her. So, as a result, Inko had handed her a full-time job alongside with her.

Izuku daydreamed some more eventually falling asleep.

Meanwhile with Gine...

Still getting endless numbers of tissue paper for momma Midoriya, Gine grasps her scouter to check her daily environment checkup.

As a daily check-up on the atmosphere. To make sure no one had come to Earth the same way she had done. Luckily these past ten months, her world was at peace. The only real commotion is the local villains but she can now easily along with Izuku deal with them.

She turn press the center button to change the screen. Izuku's full body scan. Right now his mentality was dropping a bit and heart slightly racing.

What was he up too?

Deciding that maybe it was best to help Inko relax a bit more then take off to see if Izuku was in any danger or risk of danger.

"Inko, I am heading out. Take care not to stress yourself."

Grabbing one of Izuku's sweaters and a pair of his jeans. The lass raced out to the world and took flight.

Thankfully these past ten months had being really helpful with her situation. First off, she didn't really need her scouter anymore when it came to analyzing the energy of the planet(only Izuku's status). She along with Izuku developed the sense for energy pretty well.

Another was that her power-level had increased exponentially. When she was around her seventies upon first arrival. Now thanks to the turtle hermits training, she had a great amount of seven-hundred.

Naturally it was still weaker then the lowest of Sayian power-levels but the training did help nonetheless to deal with problems on her new home. While still a good four-hundred ahead of Izuku she couldn't help but feel great.

At this point, there was no-one( except Master Roshi and Izuku) that can pose a threat on the planet. Although if she was comparing to the energy levels outside of Earth, then she was indeed still a weak fighter. Still though this was her home now, and she was willing to make it work on this rather (somewhat) peaceful planet.

Only ten minutes had passed and now closing in on Izuku's energy. The building was tall. That much she could tell. Hovering above it, looking at the field below. She can feel Izuku's energy raising, as he stands in the middle of a circle. Sensing that he was raising his KI slowly, Gine watches as Izuku throws the ball with accelerating speed after launch. She saw it fly past her cheek. To that she sweated a bit as did Izuku since he can sense her presence.

Down with Izuku, he was surprised to see his friend up there looking back down at him. He sweat fell down his face as if he almost killed an kind animal.

"Alright Midoriya get back with the group."

His new homeroom teacher told him. Doing what he was told. Izuku was somewhat praised by his classmates. Some of them even asking him what kind of quirk he has. To the green-haired boy's response, he just said that it was a strength enhancement ability. Although, what he did not anticipate was a blonde girl rushing towards him. Gine felt the sharp rise in energy but compared to Izuku, the Sayian-girl did not worry to much. Soon enough a man with long dark hair stopped said girl with his scarf? Bandage? Some form of cloth? The man must have said some things before both Izuku and the blonde-girl return back to the group of students.

Waiting with her legs crossed with each other in the air. Gine patiently waited for Izuku's availability. To say the least she was happy after a couple of minutes when the crowd of people had left the field leaving Izuku by himself.

The boy looked up at the sky to see his alien friend waiting and took flight to see her. In a span of a couple of seconds they met face to face with smiles greeting one another. His curly hair being pushed by the incoming wind same as her spiky hair.

"Hey Gine, did something happen?" He asked causally, out of all the people on earth, he was the most comfortable with the extraterrestrial Sayian girl. Gine nodded.

"Aside from Inko crying a ton which I do not know why, but she kept mentioning you. So I went ahead to see what was going on with you." Her response was genuine and light-hearten as it always is lately. The teenage boy felt his sweat dropped in a comedic expression at his dear mothers concern for him. Well I guess coming home half beaten out his world while still carrying a ever increasing purple shell did had this affect.

"I figured you would be used to it, considering you are living with us for almost a year now." Izuku half joked, of course Gine wasn't use to it. Being surrounded by a species so unlike her kind was a environment that she needed to get use to, on a more grounded level. While it was good kind of adjustment, on this planet the only people that can really match against her are Master Roshi and Izuku. Then again she hasn't been around the planet yet, which did not concern her considering the length of distance the scouter plus her KI sensing can cover. There is no reason to be on guard... Yet. Still she should learn to relax a bit more.

Gine chuckled a bit at the thought that Izuku was right to ask. Most of the time spent during the last several months she was mostly training, eating, working with Inko as a part timer, or sleeping in the same bed as the green-haired boy in front of her.

"Well since you seem alright I will tak~"

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

Both Izuku and Gine looked down at he alarming sound that came from Yuuei. Izuku took a moment and realized that his companion was not authorized to enter the campus. Since she was not a student of U.A. it had triggered an alarm which caused the loud beeping sound.

Izuku can sense a couple of people, only few. Immediately he recognized one of them his homeroom teacher.

"Uh listen Gine, I think you should head back. I will see you and Master Roshi after school." Izuku suggest, feeling a bit nervous considering he can sense the movement of many students and some teachers in the building. Now looking down towards the main entrance some of the teachers made an appearance. Some of which his new homeroom teacher Awiswa. Truthfully Izuku respected the stoic(or lazy) aspect of the pro-hero. Reason being Izuku found himself figuring out the ruse during the quirk physical test, which psyched most of his classmates.

"Right, make sure you don't stay to late, Master Roshi wanted to talk to us about something important." Gine reminded to which she got a nod of acknowledgment from Izuku.

"Yea. See you then Gine." Izuku bid farewell to his alien companion before descending towards the main entrance of Yuuei.

As the boy landed on his two feet, he was greeted by the staff members of Yuuei. He found himself a bit unease but could sense no ill-will among the group of pro-heroes.

"Ah you must be young Midoriya." A voice that came from a small bear-dog-animal. Izuku found himself thinking of Olong, the pig was quite talkative and very venturous when it came to chasing women on the beach-side. Luckily, that did not rub off Izuku...at least he hope so.

"Yes sir." Izuku bowed slightly with formality being a bit slacked upon. The animal-thing chuckled before continuing.

"I must say, your full of abilities."

"I wouldn't say that sir."

"Nonsense, the super speed and strength, the beam or laser attack, and now flight. I'd say you would be a person with powerful quirk."

At this point Izuku could sense the suspicion from the heroes and heroines, the part-Sayian did assume that some may question his abilities, especially those from this past who had known him to quirkless at the time.

"Well is there some issue?" Izuku asked a bit wary of this position. Not even the end of the first day and he was already getting in trouble with the school. Actually this is first time getting in trouble with the school.

"Might I ask you who was that individual with you." The talking-suit wearing-animal spoke a bit on interrogation mode.

"She's a friend of mine. Her senses caused her to check up on me." Izuku said with a little bit of hidden truth.

"Really she can sense you? As in how?"

"Uh. My energy, life force, or as me and her are taught: KI." Izuku finished explaining which brought a eyebrow rise from some of the heroes. Honestly, the teen did not expect them to really understand what he meant, they could just write him of as quirk to manipulate energy. Then again, he would just say he was quirkless which is already unbelievable considering the physical test he just took.

"Well if you say that's your ability than who am I to judged?" The suit-wearing animal ask rhetorically. "So long as your intentions is to become a student first then hero second from U.A. then there is qualms between you and me young man." He concluded.

Izuku thanked the talking animal before heading to class alongside Eraserhead. Yes his first day was just the start of his long journey. To become the hero he dreamed to become.


	7. Her Concern

It was the afternoon, the sun began its motion to falling down at the distance.

Time. She wished that her days would continue to live like this. Living in peace with a few trusting friends.

Glancing up at the sky, Gine sat up from her laid position and got ready to head for Kame house.

She stepped to look at the scene played out before her. Two Earthling children playing with a ball which was bigger than their own hands. She smiled sadly.

It's not that bad was happening...yet. She was worried that her location was tracked and soon she will bring upon this planets demise. Her fondness for this place had grown. For the first time, she had friends and family that she held dear to her. Bonds that can never be severed.

Inko, who she saw as another mother figure in her life is a kind and gentle woman. Maybe a bit sensitive when it comes to her son but she is the second person in her life she valued. The green-haired woman did not bring pressure or shame towards Gine. If anything, she got compassion and a form of love she never had from her own mother in the past.

Hopefully, things would remain at peace. Although hoping wouldn't last forever.

"Hm?" She looked down at her feet. A ball touched her heel.

"Hey! Miss!" Gine looked up at the two children she saw playing waving at her. "Can you pass the ball?"

Once more she looked down and smiled. Grabbing the ball, she rolled it to the small children. Hearing a "thank you" as they run off to play some more, Gine decided it was time to get going.

Getting to her feet, she channeled her energy and took flight. Going up to the sky, she headed towards her destination.

"Izuku should be out in an hour or so." Which gave her time to talk to Master Roshi.

Heading towards the ocean, she sped up her pace. The wind blowing against her hair and the breeze cooled her skin.

It didn't take long to reach Kame house once Gine had passed the cost. Only a few more miles to the direction of her destination. Looking down she saw the house that seemed tiny enough to fit her hand. She smiled as her fingers made a little crush movement between her thumb and index finger. Granted she was up in the air several feet but it was nice to have some fun with your surroundings.

Hovering down. She didn't see Turtle or the pig anywhere. "Maybe they had gone out for a bit." Her assumption was correct when her feet landed on the sands of the small island. She paced inside to meet her master watching television of some female Earthlings in some spandex outfits moving their hips up and down.

"Oh, yea! Up and down! Up and down! Up and down! Woo baby! Heh heh heh!"

The excitement of Master Roshi exclaimed as blood trickled down his nose. His head tilted to the side. He was so invested in that television. Gine stared blankly at the old man.

Honestly, it didn't take her a while to figure out what kind of Human he was. The kind of Earthling that focuses more on attraction and mating of another. It honestly reminded of some of the situations she had seen in Planet Vegeta. After all, she knew from witnessing the more capable female Sayains getting hit on by the male of her species because the power levels were. Fortunately, her power level was way below average, Gine thanked that she was in that state before coming here to Earth.

"Woo man move those hips! That's it!"

Figuring it was her master was enough for her. Gine made her presence known. "Master Roshi?" The old man did not hear her. "Uh, Master Roshi?" She walked towards the old man and tapped his shoulder. Gine sighed the same result. Walking towards the side of the T.V., she found the power plug before pulling it out of the outlet.

"Oh, yea! Move those hips! Gir-Huh?" His eyes blinked in confusion as the screen turned off suddenly. He turned his attention to the girl holding the power cord.

"Ah, Gine. I didn't see you coming in."

"Apparently so."

This wasn't the first time when Gine had to pull the plug on Roshi. The first time was during the seventh month of her and Izuku's training. She caught him watching a mating session between two Earthlings and she freaked out.

"Izuku's school doesn't end for another hour and usually you arrive with the boy."

Gine paused for a bit before continuing her original intentions. "Do you have time, Master? Their's something on my mind lately."

"Well considering that I have more time now. Sit down and speak your mind."

Obliging to his suggestion, Gine sat down on the floor. Her knees bent while Roshi got some tea for both of them. After a couple of minutes, the old man returned with two small cups and a kettle that was still steaming.

"Now what's troubling you Gine," Roshi asks while pouring some warm green tea into both cups. Once he finishes the first cup he brings it to Gine, which she thanked her master. Roshi finished pouring the second one, placing the kettle on the table.

"You see. I am not from around here Master Roshi."

Truth be told, Gine ever told about her origins to Inko and Izuku since she was living with them. Her teacher on the other hand...did not get that info. She grasped to cup and took a small sip before retreating her lips from the hot tea.

"Careful it's still burning." Roshi heeded. The Sayian girl nodded. She places down the cup and begins to speak once more.

"You see. Master, I am not from this planet to say."

Roshi listened intently.

"Because of my actions, I am worried that this planet will have to face the consequences. What's more is that I may have begun influencing this world with Izuku."

She pauses signaling that Roshi can speak. With a small cough, the old man spoke.

"Please tell me, what actions did you perform? And was I aware of this when you acted?"

"I came here in a pod and brought a device that can be tracked. You see my planet lives on the southern galaxy, my refuge, here, is on the northern parts near the border of the south. Since I did not pay attention, it took me months to realize that my device and pod held tracking beacons. And lastly, I may have influenced Izuku with my presence."

"Tell me then, what are these consequences?"

"In relation to my pod and device, it might attract those in the empire. This planet will be become another spot for plunder and be sold onto the galactic market. My second mistake was giving Izuku some of my blood. Because now I see it's slowly starting to influence him, such as the tail for example. And soon there will be more to come."

Roshi took another sip before asking another question. "Tell me why does the influence you placed on Izuku concern you?"

"It's because I am worried he will slowly change into the kind of people my race is. A fighter with no moral compass. I don't want him to become a savage just like my people. Because should he decide to reproduce with another female on Earth it will lead to many issues regarding the safety of these people."

After she had spoken, Gine took her first sip from the tea. Maybe she was thinking too much into this, then again how can she decide if this can be an issue. The human race is still an enigma to her.

Roshi stroked his white beard in a form of collecting his own thoughts. Humming a small tune before hiccuping suddenly.

"My only advise to give is, face that responsibility head-on when the time comes. If your unsure that you do not know if this can become an issue then wait until you know it arises as a conflict. I admit I'm not knowledgeable when it comes to your people and their methods as well as culture. But I do know that as far as I can tell Izuku has good intentions in his heart. That's why you telling me this does not worry me in the slightest."

Gine did not expect that response from her Master. Then again with age comes wisdom and experience she would assume. Nodding at the advice, taking it to heart. Nothing she could think right now can solve the problem. Sighing, maybe the Sayian girl will leave it to time once more.

The next several minutes were just waiting and some small talk between her and Master Roshi. As time passed, Gine wondered and did ask what Master Roshi wanted to tell her and Izuku. To her maybe it would be another technique since she hadn't learned much during the months of training with the turtle school.

It wasn't a few more moments when she sensed incoming energy. Looking out into the window it took a few more moments before the second student of the Turtle Hermit School arrived. She saw as he landed and jogged towards the front door.

"Hi, sorry I am late Master, Gine."

Izuku bowed his head slightly while scratching the back of his hair. Sheepishly he expressed himself a bit embarrassed. There were a few times that the student showed up late. That was one way to see the side he rather now shows.

"It's no worries. Sit down. I have something to speak about you two."

Obliging Izuku sat down adjacent to Gine. Both looking at the old hermit for further information. The old man put his hand into his flora shirt and pulled out a shiny orange ball. Curious both teens did look at the red-shaded star in the middle of the orange sphere.

"You see, I want to announce the World Martial Arts Tournament is coming up in a few weeks."

"World Martial Arts Tournament?"

"A martial arts tournament? Didn't think they would still be around in this day and age."

"Oh yes young lad, once a sacred traditional combatant test for all masters of various arts. Now a Majorly publicized sport for all to see and to compete in. Now I called you here today to tell you to participate in this tournament."

Both teens were thinking about different things. Gine was slightly disappointed that her master was demanding them to partake in a combative sport. In many ways, it reminded more of those wager and street brawls she would see on her home planet as well as in some cases on Earth.

Izuku, on the other hand, was more than anything interested. Lately, a lot of his time spent with training alongside the Sayian girl by their master. Now was a chance to see others fight, he could now compare his skill to the others and learn from this new experience.

"I will let you know the week of the tournament to prepare, even so in the meantime train on your own or together. Find errors in your forms and correct them, I know you both have improved greatly in your time training with me, but that doesn't mean you are at your best. You can always find something to improve upon. In the meantime, I am going to find further information on where this tournament is going to take place this year. Also before I forget, there will be prize money and a bonus first place and runner-up awards."

"What are the awards?" Gine asks aloud.

"That my dear, would be this." Roshi holds out the orange ball.

"What is that exactly, it seems more than just another ball or sphere?" Izuku asks.

"These my students is one of the magical wish-granting ball, the Dragon Ball. There are seven in total and the second one would be the bonus prize for the first place winner."

Izuku looked a bit confused while Gine felt skeptical. A ball with a power grant any wish? That seemed unreal.

"Try not to think about it too much. You have the training to attend too. If any more questions, let me know. Otherwise good luck!" Master Roshi send both teens on their way home.

While in flight, both Izuku and Gine were discussing other things.

"So, how was school?"

Izuku sighed. "It was tiring. Many of my classmates were curious about my abilities. I told them my ability to sense energy and manipulate KI. At first, there were some doubts but they eventually understood. My sensei, he is more cautious towards me now."

Gine quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

Izuku kind blushed darkly. "You see...ano...my tail. Kinda brushed against a girl."

This was even more confusing. Gine couldn't think of anything embarrassing to happen that regards to Izuku's tail.

"There was this girl, apparently she was entirely invisible and since my tail waves around constantly..." Izuku pauses before his entire face became flushed. "I kind brushed it on her...butt."

Gine stared blankly at Izuku. Oh, so that's the issue. Now, this even raises even more concerns for the Sayian girl. "Are you feeling anything? Like something in your body when it happens?"

"Huh? No nothing, besides the embarrassment from that accident. After that, I was faced with the girl screaming and shouting at me, while my sensei glared at me for the disruption."

Gine mentally sighed in relief. Oh, thank the Legendary Super Sayian. That honestly got her worried. Nonetheless, she worried for naught.

"Well glad you are not in trouble. Let's head back. Inko must be worried about you considering you were almost hit by that helicopter this morning."

Izuku looked back at Gine with a shock expression. "Wait you saw that?! How did my mom know? How did you see it?"

"It was on Chibi news. The helicopter was with that news report, they were racing after a person on the highway. That's when you showed up and made a huge scene."

Izuku felt his head burn with blood boiling on his face. He hung his head, man what a first day. Not wanting to think about it anymore, he spoke again.

"Let's...just head home."

"Alright." Gine nodded as she followed the racing Izuku. Their journey just got even more interesting.


	8. Rising Smoke

Izuku found himself in the locker room. Eyes closed, no rush, no thoughts, and no stress.

He was meditating.

Sitting on a bench, he was the first out of his class to change into their hero costumes but since he finished changing he remained behind.

Once the last few had left he stayed for a couple more seconds to get what ever time had to spare. He exhaled and inhaled in a steady repetition. Calming his nerves.

A lot happened these past few weeks. First was Master Roshi's announcement of the World Martial Arts tournament, the first day event which put him on radar for all the Heroes teaching at Yuuei, then the occasional stares and glares from his female classmates. All because of his tail accidentally brushed up his classmate. In his defense though, she was invisible say for the school uniform.

Luckily today was the first day of Hero training. Lately all of Class-1A had been taking Hero prep class, which carried the same subject for Hero training. Izuku did not mind learning about the history of Heroes and how they came to be. What he minded was that he needed to keep his tail in check around his female classmates. It felt so weird. Being forced to discipline yourself because of your peers, thoughts. He wondered if Gine had this kind of problem back on her home planet. Only now conflict started to rise above, if it wasn't the bullying and the labeling of being Quirkless in middle school, it's the glares and the labeling as a secret pervert. Which he wasn't! Ugh all of these labeling reminded of his training with Master Roshi, his detour adventures would always and always, leave the wrong impression.

One time he and Izuku were at the beach cleaning the garbage, enough for people to visit the sea. In an attempt to build up the boy's courage, Master Roshi assigned Izuku to go talk to some girls. Reluctantly the teen did as required, only for some beach guy or gal to hit his damn tail with a beach volley ball or stomp on it while running past him. There were also occasions when even kids grabbed it suddenly while they were playing in the sand. All of these multiple instances would cause Izuku to collapse from weakness and unfortunately on a girl, making the scene a cliche ever single time.

Just like any other anime in the world, Izuku would try to pry himself away or explain himself in time. Although it was either met with a slap to the face every single time.

At the end of the session, Roshi would scold Izuku to never let his guard down. That tail did prove Izuku's weakness to surprise moments. There was even a point where Roshi even offered Izuku to have the tail removed but was stopped by a surprisingly angered Gine. Apparently it offended her, saying that the tail is part of Izuku now and should stay as it is. This was when Gine explained of the Sayian Transformation: The Great Ape Form. How it was a special ability given to the Sayian Race as a means for a last resort or to gain the edge in a planet plunder. The individual would transform into a giant ape gaining ten times their power. Only repercussion is the lack of cognitive decision making as the user will subside to the primal rage from the transformation, there were cases when some Sayians kept their cognitive functions but overall remain violent nevertheless. All of this could be caused by a full moon.

Just the thought of him raging around destroying cities and even harming people made the teen shudder in slight fear. Shaking his head to ignore that 'what if' nightmare. Right now he needed to focus on his upcoming challenge.

Standing up he looked at the mirror in his locker.

(A/N: Izuku is essentially wearing Goku's outfit with some color differences.)

He wore a GI similar to Master Roshi's Turtle Hermit Uniform but instead of the bright orange color it was replaced with dark green and his inside shirt was a pure black color.

Black sweatbands and black boots with white laces. He rolled his shoulders and practiced a high kick stretch before nodding himself that he was ready.

Dashing outside was not bad but say he was the last one wasn't a good start to their first training class. He needed to not make a habit of it.

Standing amongst the class, everyone else was paying to All Might as he went over the rules of this exercise as well winning and losing conditions.

Izuku waited until he was called out, his teammate was a brown-haired girl named Ochako Uraraka. Who had given him the stink eye already. Ever since yesterday when Izuku's tail brushed up the invisible girls skirt by accident all of the girls in the class already put a label on him. Hell, even Katsuki was in on it only laughing at his misfortune.

"Alright here are the plans so why don't we~"

"You mean you right? Cause I don't exactly trust you. You closet perv." Occhako cut him off causing the young martial artist to be stunned.

"A...okay. W-What do you suggest?" Izuku asked his teammate. The girl next to him just gave him a cold glare before saying. "Just head in there and find the bomb."

Izuku nodded a bit discouraged. He was already starting off the school year with a label on him. Now all of the girls and some of the boys even ignored his presence.

When the match started, both heroes in training infiltrated the building. Ochako took the lead while Izuku kept his senses up. Every now and then he would get a shifty look from the girl ahead of him, basically keeping an eye on the teen. The martial artist mentally sighed.

It wasn't long before he felt a sudden rise in energy. It was heading their way, just before Katsuki made the ambush attempt, Izuku grabbed Ochako by the arm and pulled her away from the corner.

"Hey! What are you~"

A blast sounded the building. The confrontation had started. The smoke was blown aside by a proud swing of the explosive teenage girl. She held a cynical grin on her face.

"Well look at that, Muyona Hentai(Useless Pervert) actually can do some good." Her mock made Izuku flinch at his own shame. Only less than a second he recovered, "What happen to Deku?" His face filled with determination of proving that nickname wrong.

The blonde laughed before popping some sparks in her palms. "It was only fitting for a name change since you downgraded! "Really how can someone be even more useless?" Well your the answer to that question now, Muyona Hentai." She lauched her self at the pair. Aiming to take out both with a doable explosion.

Uraraka looked up in surprise, she covered her head with her arms to protect from the blast.

Bash! *Gasp*

"Ack!" The brown haired girl looked up to see Izuku gut punched, his fist was pushing inside the blondes stomach. This in turn created a build up of saliva that erupted out of Katsuki's mouth. Izuku uses this chance to swiftly turn his body while grabbing Bakugo's arm. With out any hesitation, he threw Katsuki out of the wall. Slam. She flew out of the building. Izuku saw her land in the distance below. He sweated profusely, he thought he was holding back but when he grabbed Katsuki, he must have put too much force into the throw.

Immediately remembering Uraraka, he turned to her offering a hand. The brown-haired girl looked at the boy with such shock. Hesitantly she took his offering.

"We need to find the weapon." Izuku pulls her on her feet. Ochako just looked blankly at him, seriously what was this guy's quirk.

Not wasting anymore time, Izuku leads the girl up to where Tenya is. As expected he was guarding the weapon. All the while putting on a villainous act. To which Izuku didn't really feel like playing along, considering...his reputation would just get even worse.

Before Izuku can say anything, Ochako rushes in to capture the weapon only a fail attempt that send her flopping against the wall. Izuku not wasting anytime breezed past Tenya's inferior speed and touched the weapon.

"NOOOOO! The Weapon!!!" He heard the fully suited hero in training shouted. Before Izuku can say anything, he felt a sharp increase in energy which was coming their way. Instinctively he grab Tenya and wrapped his tail around Uraraka stomach. His body fled the windows as a massive explosion was created as the entrance.

He knew it was Katsuki, but she was to late. When she came in bursting with anger, palms combusting, and pride threaten. The sound of All Might's voice boomed through the speakers, the heroes were declared the winners.

The look on Katsuki's face, full of disbelief and a mix of rage made Izuku laughed inwardly.

In the Footage Room~

The Class of 1-A were all together paying attention to All Mights questions. "Alright students, who do you think perform the best during this exercise." Without hesitation, a girl with black hair tied into a spiky ponytail raised her hand.

"Sensei, during the exercise I will state that Ilda and...Midoriya were the ones who performed the most accordingly to their roles. While it's true Bakugo had the edge of a sneak attack, she didn't think about the base she was defending and how vulnerable the weapon could be, by example of her using her quirk to breach the floor where the weapon was placed. Uraraka on the other hand rushed into the battle without a strategy, thus making mistakes during the combat portion of the exercise. Ilda on the other hand stayed true to the spirit of the exercise and followed his objectives. Then...*sigh*...Midoriya, his role in all of this was rather clear and consistent. He focused on disarming the weapon, helping his teammates, and dealing with the villains. That concludes my reasons."

Izuku was happy to have his abilities acknowledged but at the same time, he could feel the reluctance coming from the tallest girl in his class. Putting his head slightly down. He nodded thanks to Momo for at least noticing his capabilities, the teen just wished that he can at least have someone see him in a different light, otherwise this going to be a long year.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder he was met with a cold look from Uraraka. "I am warning you, you better keep your tail in check Muyona Hentai." Izuku sighed mentally.

"You...my tail... it's a new thing to my abilities." He half truthed.

"I don't care if it's new or not, if you don't get your act together, I think I might as well report you to the police. And it looks like I am not the only one who thinks so." Ochako gestures to the crowd of Class 1-A. Izuku saw the stares and glares from his female classmates. Some from the male students as well. There was also a set of eyes gleaming at him.

"I understand..."

With that being said, Izuku just payed attention while keeping his tail wrapped around his hands. Making sure that it doesn't touch anyone else.

The end of the day~

The afternoon settled upon the school. Dark orange brightness that he walked away from. He was down in the dumps again. Maybe he should fly home to avoid any more confrontations. Channeling his KI, he floated in the air slowly ascending into the sky, until...

"Oi!" Oh no. Not again. Izuku looked back slightly to see the blonde.

"Get down here now!" Izuku slowly descended keeping his frown.

"What is it Kaachan?"

"What is it? Why don't you tell me what the fuck is going on Deku?!"

Izuku smiled a bit, at least he just being called useless. "So it's Deku now?"

"Che. Whatever shit face. Just tell how?! How did you get this much more powerful?!"

Izuku smiled brightly. His ten months of hell were the best ten months of his life. It's was shaped him to be capable to chasing his ambition. Feeling his energy increase which caused the tree to whistle, to which Katsuki didn't even notice. She kept her focus on her childhood pebble.

"I trained a lot." With that said, just before Katsuki could say anything. Izuku blasted into the sky's causing a mighty gust of wind. She looked at the distance to see him disappear after a certain distance.

Midoriya Residence~(1 hour prior)

Gine was setting up the dinner table as Inko finished cleaning the house. When the Sayian finished she walked around the apartment to find the older woman.

Eventually she found her target, Inko was standing in front of the mirror looking quite down, the attention was pointed at her body. "Inko? What's the matter?" Gine grew concern, was her host mother ill? Injured?

"Oh! Gine it's no thing dear." Inko gripped her body. "Just a little self-conscious. Maybe you understand once you get to my point in life."

Insecurity. Gine knew it well. Being among the weakest of her race, it was always something that weighed down upon her. Eventually she thought of herself as useless, just another mouth to feed, or a waste of space.

But now it's different. She felt like her life held more meaning. People that can rely on her. Where she can help and not be ridiculed or refused because of her dead weighted presence and existence.

"Inko, there is nothing to be self-conscious about. Your caring mother and kind person. If that isn't alone, look at your son, you took care of him his whole life. You love him more than the world and he the same for you." Gine reassures. "I don't know what's bothering you, but if my words alone aren't enough to comfort you. Tell me how to help you, it's the least I can do to repay."

Inko smiles at the Sayian girl, in many ways Ms. Midoriya looked at Gine as if she was her daughter. Their relationship was odd in the beginning but after the teenage girl got used to the planet, their bond grew more and more. Gine was a passive person in nature unless something threaten that peace. She would always be around to listen to her and help anyway she could. A sense of pride stem from Inko, she was proud that she and her son met a kind young lady, who cares if she is from another planet?Inko would accept Gine no matter who she is.

"Thank you, Gine, it's just that I want to be healthy. Seeing Izuku and you training for these past months might have dragged the younger me at heart. So can you...help me be as energetic." Inko felt like was a bashful young teen once more. Fumbling with her fingertips, anxiously pressing them together. She was worried that Gine would politely decline but she got the opposite.

"Of course Inko! Let's go to the living room. We can start some stretches and basic martial arts."

Inko's face gleamed with joy and happiness. She follows her daughter-figure into the living room. Gine and her did stretches and some basic Turtle Form Katas. While it's been years since she exercised properly, Inko was positive through the whole session.

While Inko was oblivious to her own limits approaching. Gine would sense her host mother's energy and see if it was straining in anyway. While it is good to stress the life energy, it was never good to strain it. So in response to every slight negative change in Inko's body. Gine would adjust the exercise and forms to fit Inko's level of mobility, flexibility, muscle endurance, muscle strength, and cardiovascular endurance.

They do this for another hour or so. By the time they finished Inko sat down on the ground sweating and panting. Gine was controlling her breathing. She took a moment to get the woman some water. Going into the kitchen, she grabbed a bottle of water and quickly looked at the time.

3:45.

Izuku should be home soon. Returning back to said boy's mother. Gine offered which Inko accepted.

"T-Thank...you." Her voice was exhausted from the amount of aching she was enduring.

After a few more minutes of rest. Inko eventually got up and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Gine took a moment and asked something.

"Inko? Is it alright if you can teach me how to cook?" The sudden realization came through her mind. She was almost free-loading at this families home. Sure she helped out with the occasional chores and assisted in making the meals. However, due to the training regimen, she was more focused on that rather than actually helping this family. After all, being a runaway from another planet is kind off a big deal especially if the old home had a civil war going on at the moment.

"Sure. Come in here." Inko allowed. Gine took culinary instruction from Inko. All of their usual/common dishes were on a small note pad that Inko left in one of the drawers.

After picking it up, she gave it to Gine. "Look for Katsudon. It's Izuku's favorite. And what would you want to eat for dinner?"

"Teriyaki?" Gine said unsure, she never really picked what to eat. She actually loved Inko's and Izuku's cooking. They fed her minimal compared to a Sayian meal but it still managed to make her full.

Earning a nod from the middle-aged woman. She pointed to Gine where the chosen dishes for tonight's dinner would be in the notepad.

Ingredients were found and used. Eventually by the time they almost finished. Izuku had just arrived home to greet them.

A family of three. Sitting on the dinner table. While Izuku tells the ladies about his day. Gine's ear felt a little bit curious as what happen about the tail part. To which Izuku explained what was said during the class activity.

To hear that he was threatened because of his tail (well partly). It made the Sayian girl lose that gentle calmness about her. Her KI slightly rising with each word that informed her of the treatment her host brother was experiencing.

She knew the reason why this was happening though.

Master Roshi. The old man had help created the infamous name for Izuku. Coming from a world of warriors the least of her worries was someone walking in on them or doing anything sexual(accidental or not). In any case, female Sayians like that forewarned approach. It would mean that the males that had been citing them took noticed of the other gender's values. Gine in this case was never looked at by anyone because of her immensely low-power level. It made sense though. Who would give someone a chance if they can't provide a powerful offspring or at the very least defend themselves or the planet. She lived on a planet full of fighting and brutality. Compared to Planet Vegeta's conflicts, Earth has nothing on the alien planet.

She saw how earthlings act, to say the least most are really unimpressive. They waste their resources or destroy them for manufacturing, take pleasure in shallow and unless material, and overall talk big but don't walk the walk.

"Forget about them." Her anger slipped into her tone. Izuku looked up puzzled.

"You want to be a hero right? While I don't believe in things such as heroics, I do believe that everyone has something unique about themselves, not matter how different or odd it can or will be. Izuku, you trained harder than I scene some of my fellow Sayians do. Yet you still are trying to prove your can be a hero. Do that, don't prove that your anything else but a destined hero. Sometimes in this universe, you will meet people who judge you and give their own opinions on you no matter how wrong they can be. Who cares? Just focus on what matters to you! If your tail is something they can stand, then that's their problem not yours!" Gine ranted at Izuku.

Over the past several months, Inko and Izuku understood that the tail which Gine and Izuku possess are something valuable. While the Sayian girl explained the physical importance but no the meaning.

Removing a tail just to move on. That's not adaptation, that's forfeiting some part of yourself just to survive. Her kind was never taught to do that, it would bring shame to the pride of the warrior race that oh she loaves, even so she was raised under that mentaility. Seeing that in Izuku now, that thought of getting rid of it. No! He is going to need it for the future. She was sure of it.

"Wow. Gine, thanks...for that. Sorry I brought it up." Izuku apologized about his careless nature. Gine shook her head.

"I'm sorry for ranting back there. I just..."

"It's okay Gine, we know. It's a sensitive topic." Inko reassures her host daughter.

The family three continued to eat their dinner that night...


	9. Holding Back is A Sin

Rapid steps against the school grounds. Their breathes challenged by suspending concern.

Gine was not laboring her breath due to the exhaustion of her body, but the stress of her worries. Izuku was a floor above them, she is close with Inko following behind.

Cheating the stairs, she dashed the walls while the older woman followed as best she could. Eventually, they came across a class of students. Waiting outside. Gine didn't need to ask, she barged in. Only to wish she hadn't.

In the freezing moment in front the Sayian was her friend. Laying in the bed. Covered in bandages. His outfit was torn with blood stains covering most of the GI and exposed body. She walked forward to reach out for Izuku. His face was banged up. Upon closer inspection, there was a deep wound around his collar bone. Still with how grim it was, he was breathing thanks to a machine that occupied his airways.

Gine looked around a bit she saw two men sitting in front of another bed. Both had grim looks on their faces. Senseing the energy of the victims, Izuku's was dangerously low, while the other...was gone. The second victim had died.

Gine jumped at the anguishing cry of the mother. Inko didn't rushed, she wobbled towards her son. Her denial was dragging her down to the edge of the hospital bed.

"I-Izuku? It's mom...look at me." Those words alone shook the Sayian girl. Inko was turing Izuku's head slightly to look at her. His eyes were open but there was no light.

"He has been in and out of consciousness this past hour." Another voice chimes in. The Sayian teen looked to meet an elderly woman. Wielding a cane and wearing a doctors coat.

"You must be his family I assume?" The old woman asked. Gine nodded for her and Inko which was received a grimacing glance.

"I am sorry. Due to the state of his body, none of our technology or medical quirks can heal him. If he hadn't exhausted himself prior to this, then there would have been a chance to heal him. But for now, life-support has been keeping him alive." The nurse spoke. Inko who was silently crying now was sobbing loudly.

The amount of guilt flowed through Gine was tremendous. She couldn't imagine how to feels to be Inko right at that moment. Still though pushing her emotions aside, she needed to know what caused this.

"What happen?" Gine asked the nurse who walked towards Izuku's bed.

"We were attacked by villains."

One and a half hour earlier...

The bus ride was normal, filled with conversation and miscellaneous small talk. Though Izuku wished to at least used this chance to explain himself, he wasn't really given the chance thanks to the cold stares from the girls. Reluctantly, he laid back just thinking about the training he had done with Gine during this week.

Because of the upcoming tournament, it was wise of the Sayian to start learning new techniques. Not martial arts related by KI related. Izuku remembers one of the first KI attacks that he was pressured against by Gine. A knife attack. While it was different from her usual KI blast, Izuku found it interesting that Gine formed her energy in the form of knifes itself. Maybe it had to do with the amount of cooking the Sayian girl was doing recently.

Still though it seemed like work-in-progress. The idea was too vague on what to achieve. But Izuku knew Gine didn't have harmful intentions with it.

Speaking of intentions, this past week, Izuku did nothing but put a hundred percent effort into showing the class he was not their enemy or the class pervert. If he knew anything about perverts, the girls in his class wouldn't be able to handle the dirty realms which Master Roshi owned.

It was almost wicked yet ironic. Izuku knew that his tail would cause some mishaps here and there but it wasn't the issue entirely. It was the stupid false reputation he had apparently grown since middle school. That's what drove more than half of the class to isolate him.

Some of the guys were at least able to see that Izuku wasn't all bad but still remained detached into any friendships.

Izuku made it a point to offer any assistance when ever it was needed. Although that too managed to push the class a further distance than him. Sadly, for now, Izuku had to give up on convincing them otherwise. Maybe they will come around later rather than sooner. Besides, he was at Yuuei for a reason, to become a hero.

Nothing was going to change that, even if he met disagreeable people along the journey.

"Say Muyona Hentai. What's your quirk?" The pink girl said. Izuku's attention was sighted towards her before she continued.

"Keep you eyes off me pervert." She demanded which Izuku did so without question. The bus was now silent waiting for an answer.

"Uh. My quirk allows me to manipulate energy." Izuku spoke a bit unsure. He never really give any scientific reason on how KI works. He knows it's a spiritual practice and discipline, but not anyone would believe him. Especially in a world where the supernatural has become the common trend.

"Is that so? Your lying." The pink girl accused to which Izuku denied. "No I mean it, I can manipulate energy. That's why I am able to fly." Izuku defended.

The pink-girl carried an annoyed face just as her female companions as well. "Whatever Ape. Remember to keep that damn tail away otherwise I will make to melt it myself." The simple wagging died on his lap. His eyes were downcast at the threat. Not wanting to say anymore, he just continued to mind his own business.

That is until a short, purple-balled-haired guy pokes him from the back. Feeling his shoulder tapped, Izuku turned his head to see a fellow teen, albeit could be easy to mistake him for a child due to his height.

"Pssh, dude, you want to peek in the girls locker room when we finish this training exercise." The enthusiasm and joy coming from this pervert made Izuku inwardly groan. It appears that his reputation has managed to recruit a hentai partner. At least he was being acknowledged in a dim light of hope that is this short guy sitting behind him.

"No thanks, but thanks for inviting me." Izuku wasn't going to push away this potential friend, it almost sound like this purple-haired hero-in-training was in the same predicament as himself, in a way. With a thumbs up, the stranger introduced himself. "I'm Mineta, but you can call me Minrou!"

At least he was friendly. "Midoriya, but Izuku is fine." The martial artist introduced back. First name basis already, with another hentai. Well better than being threaten to be turned or assaulted. At the very least Izuku can give the benefit of the doubt with this new...friend...

"So why do you want to be a hero?" Small talk was a great start.

"To be popular with the ladies." No hesitation or need for thinking. Izuku sighed mentally. What was he expecting?

"What about you?" The short boy in turn questioned.

"To help others." No other particular reason. Besides being that it was always his dream to save people with a smile on his face. Shortly after Izuku heard a scoff from in front of him. It was the pink girl again with an extra voice.

"At least we know who are the class perverts." Ochako was at it again. Izuku sighed again this time for real. He really should just shut them out.

Sometimes in this universe, you will meet people who judge you and give their own opinions on you no matter how wrong they can be. Who cares?

Gine's words reminded him. She was right, people who didn't bother to look any further don't matter to what Izuku wanted to become. Steeling his resolve, the teen ignored the slander of other students on him. As a result the rest of the trip was nothing but a blur.

Once inside the USJ, the Class was lectured about the uses of the training facility. The Pro-Hero: Thirteen.

"Wow! Is that Thirteen?!"

"I am his biggest fan!"

The excitement and surprise of his classmates made him open up to his inner geek. Izuku rambled for what seemed entire minute about the feats of the pro hero and what they specialized in.

The whole class was taken aback at this sudden enthusiasm and fanboy-ness. It took EarserHead to get Izuku down to earth. But that was futile in of itself.

However with the sensing of multiple energy sources, some more menacing than others, Izuku abruptly stopped and rushed past his homeroom teacher and Thirteen to see cause of his stir. A purple-blackish mist was a gate for the criminally-involved to show up.

One after the other many had shown up and to make matters worse. It wasn't just below the steps in the central plaza where they had spawned. Extra energies were felt in the distance where the other Zones where.

"Sensei..." Izuku knew in his gut that this was not part of the session. Awizawa looked at the mass below. "Midoriya get back."

Izuku felt his arm being grabbed and pulled away. The sound of his sensei cursing underneath his breath at the sight as well gave root to the confusing of the rest of the class.

"Thirteen, look after the students. I will hold them out until help arrives."

A collection of questions and arising concern went unheard by the pro-hero as he leaps of the stairway to hell.

Izuku looked back at Thirteen who was trying to contact the school for back-up. It was no use.

"Alright some one needs to head back to get help." The space hero instructed. Most of the students weren't out of their daze yet.

Izuku didn't know what to say or do at the moment. Most likely his teacher doesn't know of other locations of the villains. Still following his teachers words of instruction. Izuku knew that he was the fastest one.

"Sensei I'll ~"

"There you are!" A echoing voice rises above the class looking down with nothing but yellow glowing eyes. He was the mass of dark mist. Immediately Izuku has some idea of what this guy's quirk was. A warping ability.

"Now you will suffer" As the dark mist stretch out towards the class. A vacuum sucked in the mass.

"Urg, my the Space-rescue Hero: Thirteen. However, you can't best me with your quirk!" Suddenly a vacuum came from behind and destroyed the costume and back of the pro hero. "Agh!" The students cried out the rescue hero before Thirteen had collapsed. Laughter of the villain sang amongst the distressed crowd.

Izuku widen his eyes before calming himself. He needed to focus. There was something different about this villain. His energy was compacted into a body. Yet the body was small, the mass of mist was just a extension.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Izuku felt the source. Where the mist's neck should be, was the body. Opening his eyes with determination, he dashed faster than average eye can see. Grabbing Thirteens body and towards his classmates. He needed the Vice President to create some sort of Med Kit. At least to stop the bleeding. While Thirteen wasn't in life-threatening danger, it was crucial to get someone to at least look after the damaged hero.

"Yaoyorozu-San! Look after Sensei!" Izuku called onto the nervous girl who now was being handed the injured adult. Turning to face the mist, he was eyeing the rest of the class.

Continuing his assault, the mist surrounded the class. That moment, Izuku felt it again. The body was vulnerable again.

"Hah!" Gathering his energy he shot the concentrated beam at the body. No one expected it, not even the villain. Soon red liquid droplets came down. Izuku witnessed the mist receded with the sound of a hushed groan.

It receded enough to allow Izuku to see what the body look liked. Unfortunately, it was covered by a metal brace, which at this point had a baseball-sized hole.

"Damn you..." The villain cursed. With little time to waste, Izuku rushed towards him. There was little to no difficulty leaping up and grabbing the brace forcefully before slamming said brace on the ground in front of the audience of teens.

"Wow!"

"He got him!"

The voices of his classmates didn't distract him. Izuku made it clear with his tight grip and determination that the villain could not escape.

"Why are you here? What is your purpose for attacking us?" Izuku interrogated. A dark chuckled came from the bounded mist before Izuku tighten the submission even more earning a loud yell.

"It doesn't take a lot of brains kid. We are here to kill you but more importantly All Might himself!"

Izuku blinked before narrowing his gaze. He wouldn't let anyone get hurt let alone die!

"It's to late! The heroes are on their way!" Izuku bluffed. Sending a look to his Class President. Unfortunately the dark mist saw through the teens lie.

"Heroes shouldn't lie." Immediately Izuku felt something different. All of the spread out villains in different zone suddenly disappeared.

Izuku looked around, trying to get a sense of the USJ building. The only attackers present where the ones fighting Sensei and the one that he submitted.

"Iida-San! Hurry and get help!" Izuku yelled at the class more specifically his class president. At this point most of the kids were now alert and ready.

"But why! You have him!"

Izuku shook his head. "He can warp people!" That alone made the more aware teens get cautious. Suddenly the energy spawned again this time however behind Tenya.

A small black mist allowed a muscular arm tower over his head. Izuku dashed without hesitation forgetting the villain beneath him. Just as Izuku pushed Tenya out of the way. A loud booming sound rang across the entrance.

All of the students saw Izuku cross blocking a massive arm. The teens feet and ankles were dug into the ground leaving a small crackled floor. Before another attack could hit him, Izuku back stepped away from the hard swing.

Izuku instinctively charged a KI blast against the arm making the sound of a roar of pain. The arm and small warp hole were gone. The green-haired teen looked back to see the warp villain getting his bearings. Fortunately, the villain was overwhelmed by his classmates. Using Sero's tape binding to a huge ice block.

Looking back to his class president, Izuku left a look of a demand and plea. 'Just this once, to save us' was the look that Tenya read. Nodding, he got up and reached for the door and began to run towards the campus like no tomorrow.

Earning respectful looks from now all of the guys. The girls were more or less focus on the pro hero Thirteen.

"It's not over yet." The mist spoke towards the boy. In a split moment, the (almost) complete control of the situation turned out of spiral. Izuku's heart and mind raced when he sensed that all the disappeared villain in different zones reappeared, in the central plaza. Without a second thought, Izuku leapt off the top of the entrance floor and landed just as the full mass of the assault came through.

"Midoriya?!" Called Sensei as he kicks a villain then using his metal cloth to bind said villain before finally throwing him to the rest of the crowd. "What are you doing here?! Get back with the class!"

Izuku didn't answer right away due to the incoming gun shots from one of the villains quirks. Dodging faster than his attacker can shoot him, Izuku landed low kick to the villains feet causing him to fall down.

Soon enough both student and teacher where back to back against the horde of criminals.

"Thirteen is injured and Iida-San left to get help." The dangerousness of the situation left Aizawa to further believe Izuku's actions.

"Why did you come?" EarserHead readies his capture weapon.

"The dark mist, he has a warping quirk, I sense that he is trying to take you and Thirteen out before All Might arrives." Izuku guess aloud.

"Heh Heh Heh...right on the mark kid." Another voice joined them. Both student and teacher turned to look at the source. Another villain only this time he had hands around his body.

"Got to give you credit though. Taking out Kurogiri all by yourself, I would say it's cheating but considering your peers where scared shitless to even help I...won't let admin know about this! KILL THEM BOTH!"

A with the demand for corpses, Izuku readied himself. Not being foolish and charging off into the fray, he choose to stay back-to-back with his sensei. Together they both danced with Izuku's Turtle School martial arts and Shota's cloth grappling.

A punch square in the chest. Elbow to the chin. Knee to the gut. Stomp behind the leg. Duck under a hook, bob-an-weave a flurry of bullets. Twist and turn around the flames/electricity/liquid.

Izuku sticked more to the hit-block-dodge method. While submissions are easier, the numbers were to high. His tail exposed. Given he had to keep his eyes looking around and ears peaked, he did not want a projectile to come and hit him at the hairy appendage. Otherwise it was game over.

However, he is doing just fine. Taking out enemies that managed to get near him and EarserHead before the latter of the two would entangle the foes then chucking them at the mass again.

This battle was one of endurance. To see which side would persevere.

At the entrance...

"Damn it." Katsuki cursed under her breath. She couldn't believe her eyes. What she had seen in mere moments since the attack started was the source of her now present anger.

She couldn't believe it...Izuku Midoriya. Once a weak, helpless, and quirkless kid now fighting at the side of their Sensei.

How? Just how did he become this capable? This was the real deal. Actual villains are here to kill them just like the warp villain said earlier. Yet, while she stood their amazed at the once worthless boy who confessed his admiration and love for her. Now taking on about almost fifty criminals with more willingness than her and anyone else. She was envious of him.

Katsuki didn't know when the change has begun. Maybe during middle school where she spent most of her time boosting her ego and fame of her powers, and this results in nothing more and destroying Izuku's hope of becoming a hero.

The blonde knew she was right then, but now, much as she wished she wouldn't admit to herself, she was wrong about Izuku. An overwhelming collusion of emotions. Now she wanted to take back all of the insults, the pain, and degrading results she pushed upon her childhood friend. At the same time though, she wanted nothing to be furious at the same teen. Who outshine her in the Yuuei entrance exam, He earned more than a hundred points. Who showed her up in the training exercise with a single throw. Who now was defending his sensei while fighting the mass of criminals.

Wait...defending sensei?

Katsuki's eyes widen before squinting at the crouched figure of her Sensei. She didn't know what happen. It seemed that her teacher was unable to stand up. Izuku meanwhile was fighting them off.

Clenching her fist. She didn't become a hero to look at the sidelines. No she became a hero who would win.

"That's it! I am going in there!"

The surprise expressions on her classmates did not amuse her. Some even tried to stop here. It didn't work on Katsuki though. Charging in there without a thought of the consequences.

She was hallway down the stairs before a dark mist came in front of her. Blasting herself away for some distance. She heard a distinct voice. One she did not want to remember.

"Hello...blondie. How about I take your body once more?" Green sludges dripped out of the mist. Katsuki was sweating with anger, shame, frustration, and even misery. An eye peered out, a bright glowing eye. The teenage girl growled releasing some threatening explosions.

"Oh love~ you know that's not going to work." Katsuki screamed in anger launching a big blast, not as strong as her build-up ones, but enough to cause some major damage on the stairs.

She gritted her teeth at the sludge monster before her. Almost a year ago she was molested by this criminal. If it weren't for Izuku and another girl, she would have been shamed even further.

"Damn you! Why are you here?!"

"Let's just say that the devil makes some good deals." The long grimy tongue lick it's own sludge around.

Katsuki forfeit her gritting for a maniacal grin. "Once I am done with blasting you to hell. You will actually meet the devil."

"Who said was the only one?"

A shocked look appeared on Katsuki's face. More figures came out of the mist. She jumped back to find a couple more. All of which carried maddening grins ready to spill blood in the hero facility.

What was going on?

Earlier...somewhere else...

Sitting in front of a glass ball. He was spectating the attack on the heroes-in-training. With the lack of chaos and death around you would figure he would spice things up. Seeing the boy, one with curly-green hair, block his subjects creation. It was rather intriguing. Right now said boy was fighting alongside another hero. Taking out the fodders was not impressive to say the least and it was starting to run on his patience that Shigraki isn't taking this seriously enough.

No to mention that Kurogiri was apprehended by students, granted the wonder boy did enough damage to the warp user to be allowed capture.

Speaking of the mist-man himself, waving his hand in a slow and stalking motion. The glass ball showed Kurogiri bound to a large ice with tape being freeze into it.

I guess now he would have to step in.

Kurogiri.

The mist-man open his yellow eyes in realization.

"Mao-Sama?!"

" _ **Yes, you disappoint me. Bounded by a couple of kids, wounded by one no less."**_

"Forgive me Mao-Sama. I underestimated the boy. However, the rest aren't as capable as him."

" _ **I noticed. Given the hole in your chest is close to some of your vital organs."**_

"Please excuse my carelessness. It won't happen again."

 _ **"No matter, I will aid you. However, we are doing this my way. Understood? All For One, is starting overestimate you and Tomura's capabilities. He puts too much faith in an unstable, young man."**_

"Thank you Mao-Sama."

First, disable the pro-hero for now.

Focusing his energy on Kurogiri, he took control of the warping ability without the mist-man's notice.

Meanwhile...

Izuku and Shota were starting to gain the upper hand. The moral of the villains dropped with each opponent taken down. Saying that the teacher was impressed would have actually been an understatement. The kid was holding his own tightly well. The adult was confident that this criminals wouldn't stand a chance even if Izuku was by himself. Yet the kid new how to be cooperative in situations where trusting strangers would be key in the future. Slowly, he was looking forward to be educating this young man.

"Midoriya duck!" Doing as instructed. Izuku sucked underneath a flying razor disc. Shota dodged to right letting the projectile fly by hitting another attacker.

"Sensei your right!" Shota turned to his right to be leaning to the side with a spare of a few millimeters from the punch and his face.

Student and teacher yelled out warnings or spared each other from attacks. Despite it all, only some leftovers were around. About twenty or so. Izuku was still smart enough to not divert from the plan, he was never arrogant. The only time he acted out in arrogance is when the situation was so dire, it crossed the line. Thankfully the situation was now starting to get under control.

At least it was.

Suddenly, a dark mist the size of a window appeared. Shota didn't have time to dodged it and Izuku was in the middle of another attack when it spawned. Suddenly a hand shot out and gripped Shota's leg. Before the pro-Hero had anytime to think, he was in immense pain. Flesh being ripped out from his thigh. The man screamed in agony. This caused Izuku get noticed of the buffed hand. How come he didn't sense it faster?!

Finishing off his enemies, Izuku's rushed to pry the monstrous hand off of his sensei. Using a KI enhance grip. Izuku ripped off the monster arm.

"Sensei! I got it out! Hang in there!"

"I'm...fine." Shota horsy said before widening his eyes "Midoriya look out!"

Izuku knew that the battle wasn't finished. Only ten more left. Turning to have his back towards his teacher. He deflected some strikes and countered them. This took an unexpected turn.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Look at you Eraserhead! You were so cool until you had your student bailed you out." The insane maniac screamed in delight. Scratch his own neck until blood dripped.

Izuku was to say the least not amused. While he already finished two out of the ten criminals left and could end this faster. He did not want to leave his sensei in the open like that. Especially since half of his right thigh got torn off. The monstrous hand was gone as well.

Never minding that, Izuku did his best to defend his sensei and fight the remaining villains. It took some time but eventually none stood up anymore. Just the leader and him.

The slow clapping of the leaders hands was almost condescending.

"Well done taking care of the fodder. Though I am quite interested, you hold back. I didn't expect a kid like you would be so skilled. Maybe it's just me but this almost seems boring for you doesn't it?"

Izuku gave a confused look before becoming stern. Boring? What any part of him showed boredom.

"Those eyes of yours. They say it all. You're not challenged and as a fellow gamer I can understand that frustration." The villain spoke with crooked smile.

"Allow me to give you the feeling you truly desire!"

Izuku didn't expect the lanky leader to be so quick. However he was ready for anything. Blocking and parrying the wrist and arms of the villain were simple. The danger was in the guys hands. Izuku felt all the energy was being put into the palms more than anything else.

Izuku knew that this guy was dangerous so he stuck to attacking and dodging. Blocking would risk being grappled which would be quite a surprise for him. Landing a straight kick to the leader's face. The man was sent back with one of the extra hands flying off.

"No..no no no no...father...father." He scrambled on the ground searching for the hand known as "father". Eventually he found his "father" and placed it on his face once more. This time there was no insane joyous personality only desperation.

Izuku got into his stance again and prepared for another barrage of swings. Yet that never happen. The leader just stayed there, kneeling, bowing to nothing.

"Mao-Sama. Please allow me to use Nomu." His words were the most sane Izuku has ever heard from him. Soon a dark mist just like the other warp villains quirk only this time, blood dripped out. A hand reached out covered in blood. Soon a leg, then another hand, followed by another leg. The creatures body soon followed with its head came out. It didn't make a sound probably because it's mouth was already full. A leg was in its mouth. Blood everywhere across the monsters body.

Izuku felt disgusted. Never in his life he had seen such gore. The thing was innocently chewing on the separate limb of a mostly like dead person.

Shota narrowed his gaze. Many times in his hero career he had seen horror that cannot be unseen. It's sometimes a gruesome job that many don't know about, a darkness in the light of this popular occupation.

"Midoriya. Listen to me, we need to take them down. We don't know if there is anymore reinforcements still left." Izuku nodded at this teacher. The leader laughed at them.

"Such idiots! If you're so concerned about that then take a look behind you!" He pointed evilly towards the entrance. Izuku and Shota looked behind to see another portal there. One with several more villains that were fighting against the students.

"No!"

"Damn it!"

"GAME OVER PALS. ITS BEEN FUN! NOMU KILL THEM ALL."

The creature known as "Nomu" didn't move.

"FUCKING KILL THEM! I ORDER YOU TO DESTROY TH~"

 _ **"You dare command me Tomura?"**_

The face on the leaders face paled. Sweat dropped profusely. Immediately he begged for forgiveness.

 _ **"I gave you Nomu, but you ignored my conditions. This masterpiece is not some toy to be taken lightly. As for you demands, Nomu won't kill the others as they don't pose a threat. However~"**_ The Nomu pointed at Izuku and Shota. Both Hero and trainee gave a nervous look.

 _ **"Those two and All Might, make sure they see King Yemma."**_

"YES! MAO-SAMA!"

Izuku noticed it during the whole time when the creature first spoke. Itself carried a ominous presence. While the energy was not that stronger than All itself, it was dark and menacing. For the first time, Izuku's toes shook in fear. His tail quivered at the overwhelming darkness that was this Nomu.

 _ **"I will lend Nomu to you only on the condition that you will only and ONLY kill the three I assigned you. Understand?"**_

With an eager nod, a dark chuckle came from the creature before the voice faded out. Izuku felt a weight off his entire body. Looking over Shota seemed fine more then him. Maybe Izuku was the only one who sensed it. Yet that doesn't explain how come he couldn't sense the villains keeping the others away from him and sensei.

The blood red eyes faded to black, letting the leader know that Nomu was not possessed.

"Sensei. Can you fight?" Izuku ask cautiously watching the Nomu.

"No...if I move I will bleed before I can make any real damage."

"Then...if you can't fight. Can you keep your eyes on the Nomu?" Knowing Full well where Izuku was going with this plan. Shota nodded. "Yes. Be careful, we don't know when will All Might be here and the others. Hang on till then."

"I should be saying the same to you." Izuku remarked. It was funny, this was nothing like he expected. He was defending his teacher against an unknown monster.

'Based on energy, I have an advantage. However, due to its size and strength, I don't know if Nomu is been influenced by that voice or the quirk in its arsenal.'

The young martial artist was ready for the worse.

With a loud roar, the Nomu charged at Izuku with inhuman speed. Throwing a hard straight which was blocked. The sound of the impact created a thunderous hum while the force had Izuku's feet dig into the ground again like earlier. Only this time, their was more power involved.

Izuku lean in, throwing a solid body hook, sending the beast back some feet. The teen smirked nervously. 'I was right. Though, that doesn't feel right. It was as if it absorb most of the force.` Truth of the matter is that Izuku did use eighty-percent just pure strength and the other twenty-percent imbued with KI. It seems that KI itself managed to damage it.

"Hmm!" Izuku hummed before stomping on the ground leading cracks below flying towards the monster.

Boy and beast threw their dominant fist. Colliding with each other in another shockwave. Only this time they ducked it out with barrages of upper body attacks.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Izuku shouted every attack he made. So far he was faster and stronger but the beast had better reaction time. As if...it was learning with each single bow for blow.

Izuku threw a right elbow which Nomu dodged? The teen was confused. He assumed that the creature would keep on the assault but guess not. Izuku felt his side being hit causing him to spin upside down in mid-air. The Nomu launched a knee towards the teens face only for him to block it with his forearm. Due to the close proximity between the fighters, Izuku's hand landed on the Nomu's knee allowing for Izuku to perform a spinning kick against the creatures face.

Nomu flinched but never fell. Izuku landed, getting himself upright.

That short exchange left Izuku trying to control his breathing. It wasn't that he was being overpowered but the intention that called for his death left his body and mind stressed.

Nomu dashed this time, leaving Izuku surprised when he was rammed into the ground but recovered quickly with a roll. He jumped up giving it a stunning right uppercut. The beak of the Nomu was slightly broken. A crack was a result from the counter.

Using the upward force as momentum. Nomu brought it arms together, locking its fingers, giving Izuku a mighty sledgehammer. Once more Izuku was sent to the ground. He hadn't anticipated that move, he didn't block it in time. His body was still in the motion of his uppercut, so when the attack landed. Izuku's head took the blow and sending his face straight into the pavement.

The teen pushed himself off the ground blood dripping from his face and head. He wasn't worried, there was pain, but his brain remain undamaged.

Unfortunately Izuku wasn't given the luxury of getting his barrens. Nomu, kicked the teen in the gut, sending him flying up in the air and coughing out his now empty body.

Nomu in turn jumped up to meet the height which Izuku had reached. To send him another barrage of blows only which Izuku blocked only.

Once the barrage was over, Nomu added a hard kick to Izuku's chest, sending up the ceiling of the USJ and past it.

In the short time, he was dealing with the villains. This whole confrontation/ambush seemed like he was doing this for hours. In reality only twenty five minutes past. Izuku thanked the afternoon sky, for being still blue.

His body landed on the roof of USJ. He was wounded sure but he could still keep going. The sun was bright but the heat of it made Izuku feel warm. A good kind.

Standing up. He was looking at the amazing view of the city. It helped him calm down his nerves some. This past few minutes had been the most thrilling of his life, the time with the sludge villain doesn't compare to this.

However, there was still a job to do. His classmates and sensei were still in trouble. Turning around he sighed. After today, once he gets some rest, maybe he will take Gine and his mom somewhere nice. Void of any problems but full of stunning views. Today was Friday after all.

Exhaling and finally calming down. He gathered his senses. Nomu's KI was still down there. Waiting... it wasn't making any moves to attack Sensei. Why did it have his attention towards him though? Izuku walked towards the on the roof.

His classmates for the most part where fine, the villains blocking them weren't actually attacking the students, only defending and preventing any interference. It was odd, maybe that voice that Izuku heard had something to do with it.

Anyhow. He was near the edge, he let gravity drop him inside. Once he was near the central plaza, he used his energy to land softly.

'I don't know what that is, as far as I know, Nomu can't manipulate energy. Yet, there is a spark of KI rising with each blow he strikes.'

Izuku got into a stance. He calmed down. Shota, was shocked that his student would keep on going. Any other person would be crippled or even dead at this point.

'Just what are you Izuku?'

Nomu growled at the sight of his returning opponent. He fell on all fours and open its mouth. Izuku was not fazed. He kept the cautious levels high and staying grounded.

Izuku felt the Nomu's energy spiked when a glowing energy started forming before firing at Izuku. The blast-volley came and aimed at the teen. Without any difficulties, he deflect each one towards the water zone. He made sure that none of the defeated Villains would he hit by the firing of Nomu's energy.

Before Nomu could fire another blast-volley. Izuku charged a KI blast straight towards Nomu's mouth. The explosion that followed destroyed it's head. The villains leader cursed loudly as Nomu's body fell down. Izuku was taken this sudden news by surprise. Had he just killed something?

He holds his mouth, gagging at his own action. Fuck, even if the thing was trying to kill him, it didn't make the feeling any less terrible.

Shaking his head. Izuku glared at the leader, the only one left(aside the remaining backup) who was doing the same to him. Clearing this throat, Izuku didn't hesitate. Dashing faster than the villain can ever see, Izuku sweep kick him and landing an elbow once the villain was on the ground.

Izuku put the villain into a hold. The teen knocked out the leader. It was done...

Shota looked with a new feeling pride. He had his doubts with his generation of new heroes but he was overall impressed with Izuku. Who was now walking towards him.

"Sensei...are you alright?" The teen kneeled down. Shota grunted before saying he was alright. "How's your leg."

"It's been through worse. How about you kid?" Shota knew that Izuku was uncomfortable killing something alive and most likely a person. Any person would have broken down going through what the kid just went through.

"I'm alive."

With a nod. Shota stood up leaning against a street lamp. Izuku assisted the pro-hero to walk towards the stairs. Right now the scene before them was unusual.

The villains kept the students at bay. It almost seems the role were somewhat switched. Class 1A seemed to be the more aggressive ones but for some reason none of them could get past the several villains.

'Something isn't right.' Shota thought. Maybe it was just him but the situation was abnormal. Not ten minutes ago the villains were out to kill them all until that voice change plans.

Izuku could feel it too. Looking back, his worries spiked.

Nomu's body. It's gone!

Immediately he felt something behind them. Instinctively Izuku threw his sensei to the side. The teen guessed that Nomu wasn't done. Whipping around, Izuku felt a throbbing and stabbing pain.

Looking down, a hand managed to pierce his skin and muscle and gripping onto his collarbone. He didn't need to look up. The size and brute strength of the hand said it all.

Agony torment him. His wailing of pain rang loud.

"Midoriya!" Shota activated his quirk. His binding cloth wrapped around the monster. Nomu's attention change fast. Using the cloth against him, Shota was pulled towards Nomu. With a mighty tug, Shota was flying fast. Nomu charged his punch, Izuku saw it for a moment, KI... Actual concentrated energy like how Gine and Master Roshi trained him to wield.

It was almost impossible to believe but that didn't stop the punch from landing on its target, Shota used both of his arms to block the attack. A loud boom sound was created. Izuku looked in shock his sensei was like a rag doll tumbling, rolling hastily hitting a couple of resting benches and finally landing in the water zone.

 _ **"EarserHead. He was not trained for long fights, let alone ones with overbearing brute power. It really is impressive that he last this long. But we both know the truth don't we child?"**_ Nomu turns his attention to Izuku was now knees kissing floor, holding his severe wound. Bleeding profusely without stopping.

 _ **"You could have avoided this utter defeat. Instead you chose to play hero along with your precious teacher. Hm...look what happened. Your peers can't save you, your sensei can't save you, no one could save you. You should erase Nomu when you had the chance."**_

The towering figure aimed his palm in front of Izuku. A spark of electric energy charging. With fear and guilt riding on the child, he couldn't believe it. Holding back...was his crime. Now that he dragged it out for so long things became this way.

 _ **"You have my respect though. For a child you went and passed my expectations. Therefore I will give a death worth as such."**_ With a dark chuckle, Nomu was about to fire a KI blast that Izuku knew he couldn't dodge at point blank.

A loud thunderous boom interrupted the possessed Nomu. Izuku looked over at the entrance where the sound had come from. Then mighty wind blasted the Villains back away from the students.

"Young Man! Never fear because why?" A massive blonde hulking man appeared between Izuku and the Nomu.

The new company send a booming punch straight towards Nomu's face. The creature flew back some meters. Standing tall and proud. Bright with light yet filled with righteous fury, he gave a solid thumbs up to the teen.

"Because I Am Here!"

"All Might...?" Izuku couldn't believe it. His childhood hero came through to save the day! The hope rises inside the young man. Standing up forgetting the wound near his neck and chest. His will resurfaced.

Clapping his face. Izuku needed to tell All Might.

"All Might! That creature, Nomu, it has unbelievable strength and speed. It can also regenerate limbs and absorbs shock."

"Okay! Thanks for the info young Midoriya, let me~"

"No."

All Might was cut off by the teen. Looking back at the young Man, he saw something that he hadn't seen in many years. The fires of hope and determination.

"I let this dragged on for to long. I thought I did the heroic thing for holding back and preserving less damage to my classmates and sensei. Yet, Thirteen, he...and EarserHead. They were injured heavily thanks to my lack of seriousness. Seeing you here now, it makes me almost forget the potential harm and death that could have befallen my classmates and teachers. That's why! I will help you fight this monster!"

"But Young Midoriya are you positive you can still fight?!" Izuku nodded.

"I will live, it means we can beat back this fiend and save everyone I am more than willing to pay in pain!"

"Alright then Young Man...lend me your strength!"

"Right!"

Both the number one hero and trainee stand together. The Nomu laughed at this.

 _ **"My isn't that powerful? Youth learning to become the wiser like his teacher. Careful now child, your gambling with your life. However let me indulge with you two for a little while longer. Rghaaaaa!"**_

The creatures body started to convulse and something was protruding out of its back. With a huge tearing of muscle and skin, two more pair of arms accompany the original set.

 _ **"Ahh. With this Nomu, I can create any physical modification on the spot, overwhelming my enemies! Now then...come at me!"**_ Nomu gave a hand motion. All Might and Izuku grit their teeth and charged at the now six-armed Nomu.

Izuku was attacking the left while All Might the right. The result of these three going all out caused the whole USJ to shake with each step, block, hit, and miss. Nomu was parrying most of the attacks and attacking some.

 _ **"Well done you two! Now let the games begin."**_ Izuku senses the KI coming from the creatures hands. A dark glove like energy engulfed each of its six fists.

"All Might! Dodged or Block! Don't let a direct hit make contact!" The teen warns.

"Thank you young man!" All Might got into a more defensive stance while Izuku left himself open.

 _ **"Follow your own advice boy!"**_ A strike landed on Izuku's face yet it seemed to phase through.

All Might and Nomu were surprised before Izuku appeared from above and performed a sledgehammer. The Nomu blocked with three of this right arms, which All Might took the opportunity.

 _ **"Detroit Smash!"**_ The fist made its mark. Nomu was sent flying into the nearby forest of the central plaza. Izuku landed down. He was tired. That was the first time he ever did the after image under complete stress.

"Good work All Might." The praise was not heard.

"Shit..." Izuku looked toward the number one hero and his hand. The fist had a huge hole through the knuckles. It was almost split in half.

"All...Might..." When did this happen? Now wait!

"The last blow! Your Detroit Smash!" Izuku looked over to the Nomu was now just staring at them. The pair were shocked at the sight. Bones coming out in an unnatural manner. The blood dripping from one of the sharp ends must have been what stabbed through All Mights fist.

Suddenly steam came from All Might himself.

'His energy, it's dropping significantly! All from one attack?! Did that thing caused it?!' Unfortunately Izuku couldn't answer any of those questions. A large hand shot out of the ground and gripped All Might at his side.

"Ugh!"

"All Might!" Izuku ran towards his hero but it was useless because another hand shot out of the pavement and wrapped around his throat.

 _ **"Heh...heh...heh. Rather interesting this body could do so much. I must give 'him' my thanks once this is all over."**_ Both of them looked towards the Nomu. His arms were in the ground. But how?! He was at least several meters away. His arm span wasn't a fifth that long and yet...no.

As if reading their minds. Nomu whipped out his two arms out. The ground split open revealing long muscular arms that seem horrible long.

"Shit!" All Might cursed, he was trying to pry himself with all of his strength but it was futile. The steam was becoming thicker and foggier. Izuku was concern for the energy depletion that his hero was undergoing.

Blood coughed out of the mightiest hero's mouth. Now the stream covered All Might completely and Izuku feared the worst.

 _ **"So the truth comes out now All Might! My how've you fallen. You were once a pillar of hope and peace. Now this ghost of shell is all that remains."**_

Izuku's eyes widen look at the skin and bones of what seemed to be All Might.

"What...?" All Might was in shock from both the physical pain and the revelation of his true form.

Izuku flinched in pain being lifted up in the ground. "Graaaahh!" His whole pain was screaming at him to find a way out. Bones strained by the pressure. If this kept up he will be nothing but a broken corpse.

"Young man!" All Might coughed out blood. His concern was the student he was failing to protect. Izuku's scream grew loud enough to point that even his classmates could hear it.

With the students...

"Graaaahh!" A loud voice of suffering ranged towards the entrance.

"Who was that?" Kirishima asked.

"Don't know...maybe Aizawa-Sensei?" Mina answered.

Thanks to All Might, the rest of the villains left were defeated in mere moments however the students all couldn't leave until either he and the others came back. So far it has only been a couple of minutes.

"What were those sounds before, they sounded like something blown-up? But I don't see any fires." Denki was the one to ask.

"Doesn't really matter? Let's just trust All Might and Sensei that everything is alright." Ochako tries to reassures the class with some faith.

"What about Izuku?" Mineta said. The class weren't sure how to respond. All of them witnessed Izuku's quick thinking after Thirteen had been defeated. They had assume that nothing was wrong considering how surprisingly capable the class-pervert was.

"I am sure he is okay, Kero." Tsuyu told the shortest boy. With a reluctant nod, Mineta sat down next to the railing.

"Ugh..." A voice got all of the teens attention. Thirteen was waking up.

"Thirteen!" Many cried in relief that their hero was awake...

With Izuku...

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Izuku continued to cry his pain at the coiled grip around his body. All Might was in no better position. The grip around them were getting stronger and stronger with each passing second.

Feeling desperate. Izuku coated his fingers with KI, condensing and sharing the energy. With one limited motion, he cut the muscular coiled arm. Falling down hard, he kept his focus again and swung towards All Might. The air itself became a blade cutting the wrapped man free.

"Ha...ha...ha." The bony form of All Might was trying to catch his breath. Izuku stood up. His body felt extremely worn and numb. Blood came out of some parts, his breath became horsed. To the point where even muttering a word would hurt.

'It seems Nomu can't feel pain. Only regenerate lost limbs and damage. Great...just great.' Destroying the head wasn't even enough. What did he have to do? Destroy the whole body...well that's the best plan he's got. Even All Might can't help him, but he was past the point of complaining.

Nomu's severed arms regrew again with little trouble.

 _ **"You interest me boy. I haven't had a good time in centuries...while your not as strong as your ancestors, you proved to be quite creative. Say why not a little wager? I am feeling quite generous."**_

"Wa...ger?" His throat strained.

 _ **"Yes. All you have to do is stay alive for three minutes. You can't block or dodge any attacks. If you do, I will kill your heroes and peers. Even if you die before time is up, the penalty for losing will remain the same. However if you managed to stay alive and follow my rules, I will spare you and everyone else's lives. The villains except for two of the many will be yours to detain and arrest. How does that sound?"**_

"Don't do it young Midoriya!" The number one hero pleaded. Izuku could see the worry and guilt on All Mights bony face. He couldn't blame him though.

With tired face, he steeped himself one more time. Just hold out. With a nod. He saw the Nomu grin...

With Thirteen...

Pulling the black-haired pro-Hero out of the water was a demanding task especially with his own injured body.

EarserHead coughed out the water in his system. He tried sitting up with his arms but extreme pain came. Looking down, his two upper body limbs were broken and destroyed.

It was ridiculous, one punch was enough to break his body. Had he not shielded himself in time, he would have most likely died on impact.

"EarserHead...where is your student?" Thirteen helped the pro-hero up.

"I don't know. After that thing grabbed Midoriya into a hold, I tried prying him away but the creature was strong enough to pull towards him. Once I was hit, I don't know what happen."

"The kids said that All Might has arrived and went towards the last Villain."

"Where are the students?"

"Don't worry, I made sure that they made it out safe albeit kinda off sly though."

Outside the USJ...

"God dammit! Damn that Thirteen!" Katsuki cursed. She was using her explosions to try and bust the big door open. Yet there wasn't even a single dent. Few of the other students tried their best to damage the thick steel doors. It was the same result.

"Come on! We got to get in there! Something is definitely wrong!" Kirishima shouted.

Really it was only about two or three others who tried to get in. The rest were left feeling helpless to the situation.

"Bakugo, I don't think those doors will open." Mina said.

"Shut-up Racoon Eyes! I am breaking down this door!"

"Give it up." Todoroki chimed in.

"Thirteen put us out here for a reason and that reason is that our safety would be jeopardized."

"But why?! We handled the villains guarding the central plaza! Nothing can stop us with we work together!" Kirishima was not having any of it.

"We didn't handle those villains. It was very clear that they were stronger than us. They didn't do anything because they were probably ordered too. None of our quirks are powerful enough to stop them let alone get past them. We, a whole class, against six people and we still didn't do anything significant."

Kirishima shunk his head while Katsuki gritted her teeth leaning on the metal door.

"What happens if that was just the lackeys like the ones that Sensei and Midoriya were dealing with before All Might showed up. There is probably something worse in there that Thirteen took precaution to. Let's trust the heroes. It's their jobs right?"

"But what about us?! Aren't we learning to become heroes too?! Why do we have to be outside and not useful." Kirishima yelled at Todoroki.

"Kero. We, heroes in training, fresh out of middle-school. You expect them to have us prepared for a realistic scenario such as this. We were lucky that no harm came to us. Besides, we are the next generation, it's a natural duty to protect and train the next generation so that they can outlast the previous one." Tsuyu made her point. Still though that didn't help Mineta. He was the third person banging on the door.

A friend he had just made was now in their, surviving the harshness of being a hero. Possibly injured or worse. Yet he, finding a friend someone who was just like him, a guy who was shunned by his classmates (female mostly), and here he was sticking to his goal of being a hero.

To help others.

That was Izuku's reason for being a hero. Why could he just be like him.

"Grape-boy I don't think even your tiny hands could make the door go 'open-sesame'." Mina said.

Still Mineta kept banging. "Oi, shorty, quit it, just give it up." Bakugo has to agree with pinky.

Dropping his hands in defeat. Mineta stared for a moment before walking away from the group.

"Oi where you going?" Kirishima asks.

"Inside." Mineta, really wanted to believe he grew some balls but the truth was that he just couldn't stand being with a crowd that doesn't like him. Especially now.

"How though? The doors are shut, even Thirteen explained that this was the only entrance and exit."

"I will find a way." Mineta claimed.

"It would be best if you just waited for the rest of the heroes."

Mineta didn't say anything. He just kept walking. In actuality, he knew where to go. How to enter the USJ again.

The roof.

Earlier when the villains were preventing the class from going down to the central plaza. Mineta caught a distant glimpse of two figures in the middle of the air fighting, one sending the other through the ceiling, creating a gap.

That was his ticket in.

His walk became faster as then soon to a sprint. Soon once he was away some distance from his class, Mineta started climbing up the tall building with his grape balls for hairs. Due to his small frame and the height of the building. It felt like it would take a long time before reaching even the hallway point.

There were times that some of the reflecting mirrors, he thought were windows but they were just a metal wall. His scalp was peeling and his arms were getting tired. Feeling of losing grip and almost falling off. He felt a hand on his back.

Opening his eyes, he looked to see the frog girl from his class.

"Asui?"

"Kero. I figured you had something in mind. You been for quite a bit."

Mineta nodded.

"Allow me to come with you." Tsuyu offered.

"But do you dislike my kind?"

"Your kind? If your talking your perversion am not exactly fond of it sure. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't help a classmate when they are going to do something reckless."

Looking in awe, he thanked her.

"We need to go to the roof right?" The boy affirmed.

Together they made their way towards the top. They saw the gap. It was a direct fall into the water zone. Tsuyu dropped in with Mineta to her side. They landed in the water near the cruise ship.

With EarserHead...

"I think that's it for your leg." Thirteen finished bandaging his leg.

"Thanks. We should get going. Did you lock down the building."

"Yea. There shouldn't be anyone coming in."

"Good. Let's fine Midoriya and All Might."

The two heroes walked in search for the student and number one hero. Luckily they didn't have to walk that far.

A body came flying out of the woods landing directly in the middle of the central plaza.

The outfit was torn and stained with dirt and blood. His GI missing the top half. Many of his limbs had some tiny holes, lots of bruises and cuts. His tail once alive was barely hanging.

"Midoriya!" EarserHead tried to pace himself towards but was stopped by the teen.

"Don't...interfere." Izuku begged. His eyes full of fear.

 _ **"Don't worry about them child, outside interference doesn't affect the conditions of our bet."**_ Nomu appeared out of the woods and strolled over to the beaten body of Izuku.

Immediately Izuku was blasted in the back by yellow energy blast.

 _ **"One more minute."**_ The Nomu spoke.

EarserHead activated quirk in hopes of at least slowing the creature down! Using his binding cloth, it was wrapped around Nomu.

"Thirteen!" The rescue hero went in and activated his blackwhole from behind the Nomu. The vacuum sucked flesh and skin but that didn't stop the creature from grabbing Izuku by the head and repeatedly beat him.

Throwing him down to the ground. Nomu stomped on Izuku's tail causing a splatter. That got a good reaction. Continuously stomping on the poor appendage made Izuku done something he hadn't done in a while.

Cry...literal tears. His eyes squinting from the pain. It was indescribable, he knew that Gine said that Sayian's tails are sensitive to infants and children, even adults if they hadn't trained it.

He didn't need to scream or shout. His whimpering was enough for the creature to feel satisfied. Picking Izuku up by his mangled tail. He started slamming the teen on the ground repeatedly leaving cracks and blood.

 _ **"Thirty more seconds."**_

Izuku didn't responded. He was weak, he felt his world fade in and out. This torture was hell. His fear of death became stronger but he was paralyzed to prevent it.

 _Death isn't all that scary Izuku. I believe it can rather peaceful, your worries, pain, hopes, and dreams perish with you. Leaving you in a state of tranquility. But it's okay if you don't understand or don't want to. It's normal to fear dying. Just be sure to live your life to the best of your ability._

His mother's words echoed through his ears. It was a time after his father's death. He died during an incident with a villain crisis. It was one of the seeds that gave root to Izuku's passion for heroes. While he never hated the villain that took away his away from him, he accepted that some things can't be prevented. Just like now, Izuku had given up. He used everything in his book to stop this creature. But it was useless.

 _There are times when you give everything you have and it isn't enough. Just don't give up or give in right away. All you need is to push everything else out, put your existence on the line. Once you have done so, then that's when you can rest._

One of Master Roshi's Lectures about life itself. Granted Izuku didn't really understand it at the time, but for some reason now he seemed to get it...just a bit.

 _Thank you Izuku, for taking me in, you don't know how much this means to me. Even if we are strangers, I hope we become friends in the future._

Izuku mentally smiled at that fond memory. It was the third day after Gine came to Earth.

'I am glad I was your friend...Gine.'

The teens eyes open slightly. Was? Friend? No, Izuku wanted to be more. He wanted to tell her...how much she meant to him. Hold her, to forget this terrible nightmare. Tell her how he truly felt. That he loved her. More than a friend!

"Gah!" Izuku coughed.

 _ **"It seems your still alive. Ten more seconds."**_

"..ne"

 _ **"Hmm?"**_

"Gi..."

 _ **"What you mumbling about? Last wishes? Well no Dragon is coming to sa~"**_

" **GINE!"** Izuku shouted with desperation and fury. He fired a heavy KI blast straight at Nomu's face just like earlier.

The creature stumbled back. Izuku forced himself to stand. Holding his fragile, broken tail. He carefully wrapped it around his waist and tugging the end inside his lower GI.

The heroes were shocked that Izuku made such a counter.

 _ **"Fu Fu Fu. Very interesting. I sense a fire burning in you again. Yet your still shaking in fear? Let's fix that shall we! Hm!"**_ Nomu fired a blast towards Izuku wasn't making any attempt to dodge or block. He had to tank the hit otherwise, they were all finished.

Suddenly a long tongue whipped around Izuku pulling away from the blast. The energy hit the cruise ship. A huge explosion was the result. The impact made the whole building shake violently.

Izuku was pulled by two pairs of hands. Looking at their source, he saw Tsuyu and Mineta smiling at them.

"Asui...Minoru? What...?"

"We're here to save you!" The short boy proclaimed and a nod from the frog girl.

Before Izuku could say anything, he instinctively raised his arms to block a fist. He froze.

 _ **"Fufu. One second to early. I win."**_

Izuku tried to attack but he missed. Looking around he saw his teacher and Thirteen. Then behind Tsuyu and Mineta. All of them were fine.

"We need to go now!" Izuku tried to raise his voice but it didn't work. Only Tsuyu and Mineta heard him.

Turning his attention to his teacher. He stopped. The creature was behind Thirteen.

 _ **"Thirteen, my first of many victims. A celebration of my return!"**_

"NOOO!" Izuku tried to run but it was to late. The space hero didn't see or feel the hand severing his head with a swift motion and helmet fell with blood leaking out some.

Mineta was screaming in horror while Tsuyu gagged and threw up. EarserHead shocked even further. This monster had their lives in its hands the whole time.

Izuku let his eyes water, he failed. It was his fault! Growling with feral face he wanted to kill it with all his anger.

 **"You...don't...deserve to live..."** Something inside him roared in anguish. Getting into a stance. Izuku was going to end this once and for all. He won't anyone else or him due to this thing.

Having his hands stretched forward. **"Kaaa..."** Bringing them in. **"Meee."** Charging with no reserves left. **"HaaaMeee"**

For a split moment Tsuyu saw Izuku's flicker to her then to Sensei. She got the hint. Shooting her tongue to grabbed Sensei's body. She brought him next to her.

 _ **"Your his student...no wonder why you were so interesting. Tell Roshi I said hi."**_

With nothing but hate for the creature, Izuku shoot out both his hands.

 **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

The creature didn't retaliate, instead it laughed. Snapping its fingers before Nomu's eyes return to black. It was helpless against the KI Wave attack. Every bit of was destroyed, no amount of regeneration couldn't fix it. Becoming dust, the Wave shout out the side of USJ, creating a huge gap, one that showed the police helicopters in the sky.

Izuku couldn't think anymore, he exhausted his energy. To the point where he felt like anything can kill him even gravity. Tsuyu got up and caught Izuku. They waited for rescue to come after a while.

Present time...

 _The police and heroes managed to break in and secure any remaining villains but most had been warped out due to the warp-user. In the security footage, it showed that most of the villains had been transferred just after the creature known as Nomu snapped its fingers._

 _It was estimated that the distance from the main campus and USJ were only about ten minutes however it took law and heroics more than an hour to arrive. When the students said that they been waiting for an hour, all personnel were confused. From the perspectives of the heroes it did take ten minutes. But the sunlight and time said otherwise._

 _One death of pro hero: Thirteen and two injured pro heroes. Out of the whole class only once student was critically injured._

 _This is Chibi News, stay tuned for more information._

The television clicked off followed by a slam on the wooden counter.

"Damn it! We should have killed them all!"

"However we couldn't even deal with a teenage boy." Kurogiri chimed in.

"That boy is a cheat! Fucking hacks I tell you! Fucking hacks!"

 _ **"He ain't a cheat. I can tell when I was toying with him."**_

A third voice joined. A cloaked figure was sitting in the back of the bar. He was lazily rolling a six-star orange ball.

"What you mean Maou-Sama?" Tomura grumbled but kept his inside voice with the boss.

 _ **"I fought his master a long time ago. There was no doubt about it. He needs to be dealt with in the future."**_

"Then let me go find him and ~"

 _ **"No. You already displayed such disappointing results. Going to find him, would only lead you to lose again. Just wait."**_

"Mao-Sama why did you make that wager? Didn't you say you would kill them if he lost the bet?" Kurogiri asks.

 _ **"Yes but that was before I learned that he was a student of an old enemy. Naturally in time we will meet again. Besides, my body had just resurrected so I can't fight at my full power. The Nomu was only able to carry ten percent of my strength. The child's last desperate attack surpassed the Nomu's durability. If I hadn't possessed the Nomu during the fight, it would have died a lot sooner than you would think."**_

"What about All Might?"

 _ **"All Might is nothing like you told me. He is even weaker than before. For now let's get ready for assault on the world. The only threat is the boy and maybe his master if he is still alive that is. Keep your patience Tomura you have all the time in the world to get the destruction you deserve."**_

"Yes, Mao-Sama. I am going to speak to master. What should I tell him?"

 _ **"Tell him to create a dozen more Nomu's. We are going to do some planning."**_

At Yuuei...

"And that's it. I am deeply sorry that this happened to your son." All Might apologizes greatly. The boy truly save them all.

Inko was still wiping her tears. She held onto Izuku's unconscious form. When Gine's scouter went off all the sudden and the teen rushed out, spouting about Izuku is endanger: Inko had to come. But even so she felt helpless to do anything for her son.

The Sayian saw this and put a hand on her shoulder. "Let me see him for a bit." Inko obliges. Gine places her hand onto off Izuku's forehead. She uses KI to understand what happened from his point of view. After seeing everything, she was furious. One at herself for not being their sooner and another at his classmates. Gine, grabbed Inko's cell and saying she was going to make a call.

Walking outside the nurses office. Gine looked to see some of the students. She knew for a fact that they were all discouraged. The events left a toll on moral of the class. However Gine could care less about them. They weren't the ones dying.

Dialing a landline number. It ringed then answered.

 _Yes? Kame Residence._

"Master Roshi it's me."

 _Gine! Did you see the news about Yuuei?_

"Yes...the injured student was Izuku."

 _I see. He is on death's bed isn't he._

"Y-yeah."

 _Don't cry. I have a solution._

"Wait...really?"

 _Yes, but need to bring him now! We don't have time._

"Right!" Gine ended the call giving the phone to Inko.

"What happened?"

"I can't say it all right now but Master knows a way to save him!"

With eagerness and hope. "Well?"

"I need to take his body with me."

An uproar started with Gine taking out the IV and ripping Izuku off the bed. Shota, All Might, and Recovery Girl tried to stop her but she dashed off. Not before giving Inko the scouter. The mom knew how it works thanks to some spare talks about the space business Gine was in. With that knowledge, Inko turned on the Scouter that showed Izuku's health and power reading. It was at ten...on average it would have been four hundred or five hundred. Since she knew how dangerously low it was and still decreasing. Inko hopes that Gine will save Izuku in time.

The students were confused on the Sayian carrying Izuku on her back. She dashed off fast with speed that surpassed Izuku's.

Once Gine left the building she blasted off into the sky flying at high speeds. It didn't take long to figure out that Izuku's energy was dwindling with each passing second.

Eventually they reached the ocean it wasn't long. Then Kame house came into view. Landing then shouting for her master. Roshi open the door before bringing her inside. Izuku was laid on a futon that Roshi prepared ahead of time.

"Can you save him?!"

"Yes. Here."

Gine looked at the open hand. A bean. A fucking green bean. She was furious.

"Is this a joke to you!"

"Just feed him the damn bean!"

Gine growled before snatching it off of Roshi's hands.

"Don't put it into his mouth. His teeth looks damaged enough that he can't chew on his own."

Gine knew what to do. Throwing the bean in her mouth, she chewed on it for a bit before leaning over and kissing Izuku. It was a French Kiss that she deeply blushed at. She managed to get down his throat. Gine never felt damn embarrassed in her life. However nothing happens.

"What's supposed to happen?"

"Just wait. Look at his cuts and bruises."

The girl looked around Izuku's upper body, lacerations and contusions were fading and closing. His tail once managed was slowly healing to become it once healthy appendage.

Eventually after a few seconds all the wounds on Izuku's body were healed. Then he woke up.

Sitting up, he looked at his teacher and crush.

"Master...Gine." Shifting his looks. With a smile Roshi left the room and smoked his pipe outside. Gine stayed with a genuine relieved expression. Without hesitation, Izuku hugged her. Tightly but the grip was soft. Gine didn't mind at all, she returned it whole-heartedly.

"Gine? I need to tell you something." Izuku whispered. He was nervous but he wanted to get out no matter what.

"Hm? What is it?" Gine smiled rubbing his bareback.

"I love you."


	10. SundayHeart

_Whoosh!_

Kicks and punches swiftly hitting the beach air. Waves settling and going in the background. Sands were stomped or slid upon. Izuku more or less went through the motions. His shadow boxing session was already thirty minutes strong with no break, well he never really needed one.

Performing a couple of flips in between some handstand push-ups whenever he planted his palms on the sand. Izuku could feel the hot son with his cold breeze hitting his body. He felt good.

Landing into his standard stance, the teen did some more drills before a call came from the pink house.

"Izuku! Lunch is ready!" His mother called out to him. Exhaling deeply as a sign to calm himself, he answered back.

"Right! Coming!" He jogged into his masters home.

Ever since the incident at USJ on Friday, many law enforcements and heroes doubled down on patrol. It was to be expected since all of the villains that did attack USJ had escaped via through a warp-quirk. Saturday was a full blown nightmare, many of the cities people had felt a fear hit the core of their somewhat peaceful time.

For Izuku, he was staying over at Master Roshi's place alongside Gine and Inko. Not wanting to put his family in any danger. The day was slow, he trained most of it, stopping whenever it was time to eat.

During Saturday, Izuku with the help of Gine filled in on what happen during the USJ event to their master.

"Mao-Sama? No...I don't believe I have ever heard of that name." Roshi stroked his beard in a thoughtful manner.

"But...the voice. It knew I was your student. The second I used the Kamehameha, it recognized your technique. Even spoke your name!" Izuku was starting to worry about this "Mao" guy.

Roshi shook his head before stating he doesn't remember. Gine in turn joined in.

"Judging by how he controlled and used the creature that you where fighting Izuku, it's safe to assume that this voice actually knows energy manipulation. Which makes him all the more dangerous."

Izuku gave Gine a nod. It was true, so far on this world, there hasn't been anyone who could manipulate KI like they could. Even All Might, the number one hero doesn't have that skill.

There was a moment of silence amongst the three. The mother of Izuku was currently in the living room making tea for the rest of them.

"What do we do?" Izuku asks the billion-dollar question.

"Nothing but train." Roshi answers sternly. Gine couldn't help but agree. It was unsaid but they all knew, from this point onward, things would probably get more difficult.

Once the talk was over and tea was served. Gine took Inko out to do their sessions together. Izuku followed but watched on the porch. He smiled at how much his mother was putting in all her effort. The teen was proud. While he didn't have the exact issues with training at the beginning like his mother, he still supported her morally, emotionally, and well...left the physical part to Gine. It seems that the Sayian was doing an amazing job as a personal trainer already. Maybe he should find a way to pay her back, maybe stroll through the country side as their first date.

Seeing the two most important woman in his life right before him alive and well. It allowed Izuku to drift away from the darkness of guilt and misery.

Thirteen's death was on his hands. Had Izuku stayed strong during the bet, then the pro hero wouldn't have died by the hands of Nomu. The irony, his first ever Rescue Training caused a rescue heroes death. Clenching his fist, Izuku didn't want to forgive himself because he hadn't move on.

While Gine reassured him after his confession, it wasn't the same. Gine was part of a alien race meant for fighting. That alone gave Izuku some assumptions that were confirmed by Gine.

War amongst other planets, invasions, selling worlds, and a galactic market. Gine's race had being involved in that, it just so happen that they did the dirty work.

While Gine was sure that alone would make Izuku rethink his confession. She didn't want Izuku to get the idea that all Sayians were fighting for good. No some fight for greedy power, anger towards the strongest , and lustful for the fight itself. It was just that she and a few others were the exception that didn't like violence all that much.

 _"I just want you to know that before you go with whatever decision you make deciding the relationship we have now or in the future." Gine explained. Izuku nodded in understanding._

 _"Then. I will still love you." Izuku ask with his determined eyes while Gine's widen with surprise._

 _"I don't care that your not like your race. I wanted you for you. While your people only pursued marriage to have stronger children. I don't want that! I want to care for you! And only you!" Izuku exclaimed inching closer to the female Sayian's face. Gine was taken aback._

 _"Gine. When I was fearing for my life...you know what my regret was?" Gine nodded, of course, she read his thoughts back when he had been hospitalized after the attack. However, what weighed more was his well being than feelings at the time._

 _"Then, you know how I feel. What gave me the strength to keep going forward. To win!" Izuku never in all his life had been this foreword and aggressive of what he desired. Sure he was determined to be a hero, committed to the harsh training of the Turtle school. However, he was on the receiving end. Even saving others, he did what his body told him to do, this time his heart and soul would take the lead._

 _"I love you." Izuku said firmly. Leaning over Gine, the girl was on her back. A red hue took place on her face. She never expected this, in all her short life as a Sayian. Never once had anyone took interest in her. Even Sayians younger than her were being eyed all because they were stronger than her. Even those who were older than her but that was expected. Yet this boy, who she grew to know over the several months. Had eyes for her alone. It made Gine felt something inside squeezed. Instinctively she put both hers hands on her chest as if to shy away from Izuku's gaze._

 _This new found dominance, had she really been the reason for it. If so then who was she to deny him._

 _"Izuku...I~" Gine gave Izuku a look that basically answered this whole confession. Leaning down the human kissed Gine on the lips. A blush growing on him as well. Izuku was holding himself back, he knew if were his human female classmates, they would have had him arrested. Gine understood Izuku's hesitations. With actions alone, she raised her arms and wrapped him around the neck. She pulled him down. Their half-lid eyes looking at each other. Suddenly Gine's pairs widen. A green appendage coiled around her brown one. Caressing fur was something sensual for both teens._

 _Izuku grasped Gine's soft cheeks with his hands. He went even further, pushing his tongue down requesting access and acceptance. Gine without hesitation let Izuku in. Both of them involve in a deep French kiss like what Gine gave earlier. Both of them closed their eyes to enjoy each other._

 _As the evening sun fell through the windows, illuminating the young couple. They both indulge themselves into each others affections before nightfall came down upon them._

 _Outside, a proud smile came across Master Roshi's face. He knew how much a hard time Izuku was having making friends and even the discriminating atmosphere coming from the opposite sex thanks to him. So seeing how his two newest pupils were now together, things were starting to look up for the both of them._

 _Smoking out of his pipe, Roshi hoped that peace like this can last forever, but that's just now how the real world works._

Present day...

"Thanks for the food!" A collective thanks amongst the four inhabitants of Kame House. All of them sat down a square table. Roshi having his side and Inko having hers. Izuku and Gine however were sharing a side. Both teens blushed a bit as they ate together. Inko smiles at the sight. When she arrived at the small island yesterday, Gine had asks if she could be in a relationship with Inko. With a bright smile, Inko gave Gine the consent she needed.

It was different custom for the Sayian, to ask the parents for the blessing of pursing a relationship with the child. Gine was not used to it, but given how she had a lot of time to herself as Izuku went to school, she read up on Earth's cultures more specifically Japan's cultures.

Thankfully, there was nothing else setting back the young couple. Sitting down eating quietly with their tails wrapped together. It was a new thing for the both of them and they wanted to go at their pace.

Smiling at each other Izuku and Gine relished this moment as the start of their love-life together.

A cough came from Master Roshi. Getting both of the teens attention.

"Need I remind you that you two still need to train for the upcoming tournament? I hope this new development doesn't distract you from your goals in the future. It's good to have a mutual relationship but don't spend all your time on it, you two are young and have a lot of time to develop this new bond of yours. For now after we eat, train. Understood?"

With a nod from both teens who had some form of disappointment in their eyes. They had to trust Roshi's judgement. Inko on the other hand smiled at that, she wished that someone gave her that talk when she married Hisashi. She was sixteen, when they fell in love, seventeen when they got married and nineteen when Izuku was born (A/N: Inko is younger in this story(34 years old) if your wondering).

Not that she regretted marrying her husband, but she wished she went to college instead of being a full time stay at home mom. That way she could have back up money if anything happen to her or her family. Still though working at a designing clothes store wasn't bad, thanks to Katsuki's dad: Masaru pulled some connections to give Inko a job without a required degree after Hisashi's demise.

"By the way where's Olong and Turtle?" Izuku asks looking around the room, he noticed hadn't seen either.

"Oh. The pig is with his wife right now. And the Turtle went on a spiritual trip or something." Roshi answered.

"Wait Olong is married?" Gine wondered while Roshi nodded. "Huh, didn't expect that." Izuku couldn't agree more.

With nothing more than small talk amongst the four, they had finished. Gine and Inko cleaned the dishes while Roshi talked to Izuku outside.

"Lad, it's not wise to hold that guilt. There was nothing you could have done to prepare for an attack like that."

"But...Thirteen died and it's my fault."

With a sigh, Roshi sat down with this student on the sand.

"Izuku, sometimes things happen outside of our control. No matter what you may think or what others might say. You saved everyone with all you got. Now correct me if I am wrong, this was your actual first encounter with the fear of death." Izuku nodded.

"Well it's natural to freeze up or make mistakes in that moment of fear. Especially if it's your first time experiencing terror. Yet you prevailed why?"

"Because~"

"Don't give me an answer. Give yourself the answer. Everyone may think they don't have in them but the solution is always inside of us."

Izuku gave it some thought. He wanted to live. That much was certain. For Gine, to tell her the truth of his emotions, to see her again. Yet it was more simple than that. 'I didn't want anyone else to die.'

Just like the voice gave him a wager, if he failed through death, then everyone at USJ will meet the same fate.

Slowly he began to understand himself more and more. While he couldn't forget Thirteens death and he might not be able to forgive himself now. There was still time in the future to do right by that hero and society. Izuku still had his future to dedicate too. With a nod, Izuku got up from the sands and offered Master Roshi a hand getting up. The old man thanked the teen.

By this time, Inko and Gine had arrived outside. Stepping forward, Gine met Izuku while Roshi walked backed to Inko. The adults spectated the teens sparring one another.

To Izuku it felt like any other sparring session except it seems that Gine was having a challenge matching up with speed. However he brushed it off as she hadn't warm-up yet.

Gine however was really getting a workout. Izuku's fist were blocked by her only for the human to follow up with another attack. Dodging and parrying his attacks were becoming difficult, Gine could never imagine that Izuku got it: A Zenkai Boost.

A recovery boost when Sayians experienced a near death situation in some form(mostly physical). In a way the Sayian was relived but at the same time nervous, she didn't know how much more stronger Izuku is at this point. He was practically mangled and battered enough that he could have a lot sooner if it wasn't for the life support preventing his death.

Comparing bodies, Gine was already working up a sweat while Izuku seemed just barely warmed-up. Her GI hugged tightly with each passing movement. She was thankful there was that nice beach breeze.

Izuku gave a rising knee which Gine evaded before performing a drop kick. With a grunt the human-boy took the blunt force of it. Stepping back some before pursuing again. Gine swung a roundhouse aimed at Izuku's temple but was blocked. The Sayian felt her feet caught as Izuku spin around several times taking her with him. After the fourth round, Izuku let go throwing Gine towards the ocean. She recovered by levitating in the air. Taking her still position in the air as a sign to come up to her, Izuku took flight.

When several meters off the ground, Izuku starred at Gine waiting for her next move. Without a moments hesitation she fired several KI blasts at him. Izuku deflected most of them save for a couple who were just two fast for him to deflect. Blocking some, Gine used this chance and air dashed towards her training partner.

Izuku didn't react fast enough which allowed him to be put into a hold. Grunting, Izuku tried as he might, it wasn't working.

Because at the moment Gine was slightly above than Izuku, she leans forward to add more pressure in her arms. Slowly they were descending to the ocean below. Izuku struggled a bit before finally conceding. With a tap of his arms, he could feel his breath gone in the submission.

Gine smiled to herself, while Izuku did get stronger overall, she did have a lot more combat experience than him. Her boyfriend was more a brawler or street fighter she assumed and her more of a grappler and blaster. By then she led them down to the water, this time the sweat that was on their GIs were completely replaced with sea water.

When she released her hold, she was surprised to see Izuku turn around and hugged his girlfriend. Both of them laughed at bit before they started playing in the water.

Roshi and Inko both had Binoculars to see the sparring, it was shorter than usual well because Gine put Izuku into a hold. That wasn't a problem though.

To Inko, she was happy seeing Izuku smile and laugh so much. For years she couldn't do that because of the Quirkless label on her son. Now with power that surpassed quirks, she sad anymore. However it rise new concern, whatever broken her baby boy so badly on Friday had scared the living daylights out of her. Worse than any horror film, than any of those jump scares, seeing her baby on deaths door had really rattled her life.

While Inko did tell Izuku it was okay to fear your own death, it was also okay to fear another's but she didn't mention that to her son. That stress and worry will eat you away otherwise had he learn this before any event prior to the USJ. Inko had guess she was being selfish and hypocritical at that point. Hisashi's death was sudden sure but it didn't make the Midoriya family any less heart-stricken.

As a mother it's natural to want your child to be safe, but it's always nerve-racking to endure worries that said child could be in danger. Inko could only hope that nothing would take her baby boy before death takes her first.

Roshi was not really paying attention to the sparring mostly because there was a speed boat heading in the direction of his island.

After a few moments the sound of an engine caught the red their attentions. Izuku and Gine flew back to the beach while Inko was confused at the incoming boat. Roshi on the other hand, narrowed his shade covered eyes.

Docking at the sand, two men hopped out of the speedy vehicle.

One was wearing a lab coat while the other a business suit. The latter speaking first.

"Good day, ladies and gentlemen. I come here on the behalf of the Red Ribbon Organizations. I am Mr. Green and this is my associate science assistant Gero." The man known as Mr. Green flashed his badge that showed capital red letters 'RR' on his suit then performing a hand jester towards the young man with the Afro hairstyle. Who nodded politely.

"Okay? What is it that brings you here today? Mr. Green?" Izuku asks a bit more curious about these men.

"Why young man, I would like to speak to the resident of this small island."

"That would be me. State your business." Roshi stepped out.

"Yes, my apologies sir, you see we are offering 757,519,000.00 amount of yen for your island."

"That much?!" Inko exclaimed while Izuku sweat dropped at the amount for a island that's size is less than forty yards in radius.

"Yes, you can have the it by credit or by paper if you choose so. All for your island."

Gine found the whole scenario as odd, random men who wanted to offer the island a large amount. Heck that was enough to have Inko be set for life and Izuku as well.

However Roshi didn't budge. Not a muscle moved and his eyes stay fixated on the business man.

"I refuse." Silence taken over the island.

"NANI?!" Both Inko and Izuku screamed in confusion. While they weren't exactly greedy for money or anything , the shock of Roshi's instant decline took the mother and son by surprise.

"I am sorry you refuse." Mr. Green gave a stoic look at the old man. "Because we are going to take the island for ourselves. The least we can do is give you money to enjoy the rest of your retirement sir."

"I decline your offer and money. Leave this island." Roshi spoke in a stern tone that Izuku and Gine rarely heard. "Your company has done but harassed me for the past couple of years. When will you get the message through your adolescent skulls." Roshi pointed his wooden staff at the two strangers.

"I see if that's the case then, we will take the island by force." The young, tan, lab assistant stated. He pulled out a gun from his lab coat and aimed it at Roshi.

A gun shot fired. Both Red Ribbon workers looked in shock.

A bullet. Stopped by two fingers and a teen with mean glare on his face.

"Gero! What were you thinking?!" Mr. Green shouted at his associate, who was astonished by the inhuman reaction speed.

Izuku flicked back the bullet aimed at the gun. The pistol was destroyed and the bullet nicked Gero's arm.

"That was to dangerous, someone could have been hurt or worse killed." Izuku calmly stated. He glared at Gero Who is currently holding his hand in pain. Mr. Green sweated nervously, he too felt under a glare but it came from the Sayian.

Instinctively both teens, raised their KI and aimed it at the men. Who were shaking in their boots.

"What's it gonna take?"

"W-What?" Gero asks with a nervous stutter.

"What's it gonna take for you Red Ribbon Corporatists to leave my master's property for good?"

"Money... If you can give us the same amount of money as we offered you, then you will be guaranteed that no one from our organization will come again." Mr. Green who managed to calm himself a bit to talk coherently.

Izuku nodded but narrowed his gaze. Where would he get the money? Especially 757,519,000.00 yen?

"Fine, give us a week? In a week come here at the same time." Roshi said. He got a look from Izuku and Gine as if the old man had some plan.

With a nod from Mr. Green, he took Gero with him to the speed boat. Once the sea vehicle was nowhere in sight, Gine asks "Master, does the World Tournament reward that much money?"

With a nod Roshi added. "More than enough to pay these Red Ribbon clowns off."

"Still if they had enough money to offer, why would they make us the same amount? It seems unreasonable." Izuku asks aloud.

"It's cause Mr. Green saw this as chance to win the island over without aggression like that Gero." Inko answered her sons question.

"Speaking of, why a week? Is the tournament sometime this coming week?" Inko was the one to follow with another question for the old man.

"Yes, it's the whole day on Saturday, I was going to repel you later but that whole ordeal happen. Best start practicing your techniques and skills." Roshi informed then ushered the two teens to start training again.

With a motivated nods both Izuku and Gine jumped back before leaping at one another. Clashing their right elbows against one another.

Determine to prevent some random organization from taking their masters land, who helped and accepted them for who they are. Izuku and Gine pushed each other to reach their limits.


	11. Gine’s Usual Day

"I'm going!" Izuku announces his departure. It was Monday morning, meaning he would have to get back at school.

"Okay Izuku, be careful alright? I don't want you getting into another incident." Inko was there to send him off. Giving him a hug a kiss of good fortune on his freckled cheeks, which he blushed.

"Thanks, mom." That warm smile does brighten Inko's day. She was thankful that Izuku grinned more and more after the incident with the USJ. Inko should be sure to thank the source of this bright happiness.

"Make sure you give your sensei's these okay? They must be going through a hard time right now." Inko handed her son a small brown bag. Izuku accepted it and put into one of his uniform inside pockets.

"Will do. Is there anything else I am missing?"

"Maybe a goodbye kiss~" Gine came up from the hallway. An apron folded with her tail holding it. She had finished cleaning up the table, they had breakfast after all.

"Of course, where are my manners." Izuku leaned down while Gine raised her face to meet his. They touched lips for a couple of seconds before Gine send him off. "Good luck. See you when you get home."

Inko was tearing up at the scene. Her joy of the young couple was such a pleasing sight for her. It reminded of her younger days with her late husband.

"Well then, I will be on my way then bye." Izuku waved as he took flight into the bright blue skies.

Gine saw him off, she smiled to herself. For the most part, Izuku seemed back to his old happy self. She closes the door and locks it, Inko had already gone further inside the apartment. She sat down in front of the television looking at Chibi News.

So far the forecast was going to be sunny the rest of the weekdays and mostly cloudy for the weekends. Gine was a tad bit nervous about the upcoming competition but had faith in her abilities. The anxious feeling stems from the bet that Master Roshi made with that Mr. Green person. If she knew anything, those guys were more than willing to kill her master right then and there. Hadn't been for Izuku, things could have taken a dark turn.

Shaking away those thoughts, Gine went into her(Izuku's) room and decided to read some of the books that were stacked on a bookshelf. It was her hobby when she had time besides training and doing any chores. Reading books and she actually entertained in it. Her favorite genres Fiction, Fantasy, autobiographies and a little bit of comedy. Occasionally she would pick up a science fiction just to poke fun at the author's imagination of space itself.

She could give a lot of flag and criticism, the reason being that some writers were pretty grotesque about their ideas. Gine thought that a pink blob of goo coming from outer space in a meteorite was alright, but the eating and consuming all life? It seemed a common alien monster movie. She could think something horrible already. A tyrant who is widely known as the emperor of space, enslaving your planet for his own amusement. That alone is a terrible thought. Maybe she should write a story about life outside of space. From her experience...Nah. She didn't know where to start.

Sighing Gine reached for something that she hadn't read before. Unfortunately going through the list, it appears there weren't much of that. Had she really read through all of Izuku's books? Aside from his Hero Analysis For the Future volumes that is.

Looking at the clock by the nightstand, it read 7:30. She had to get ready for work. Reaching into the shared closet between Izuku and Gine. She changed out her pajamas into a brown sweater and yellow skirt.

Looking into the mirror, it was her favorite outfit. Her clothes that represent her change into an Earthling lifestyle. Casual and basic that was she was and Gine was owning every fiber of it.

Slipping on some white, knee-high socks while humming a song she had been listening to lately. Gine made her way to the living room and notified Inko of her departure. With a smile, Inko walked her surrogate daughter-figure to the entrance of the small apartment.

"You take care dear." Gine nodded. She opens the door, then waving off to her surrogate mother-figure. Unlike Izuku, Gine didn't need to fly to her destination.

Walking amongst the crowd, it was only a couple more blocks before she reached her destination. Turing to a normal white building with some decorations and plants around it.

Gine entered the building, housing hundreds to thousands of books. Moving through the metal scanners with no problems, she met her fellow librarian.

"Good Morning Fuyumi," said Gine with a wave. The white-haired young lady greeted back. "Gine! How've you been?"

"Great! Things happen last week but everything is great."

"That's good to hear. What about your...friend was it? How is he? You told me he was the student from the event that was really injured. Did he make it out okay?" Fuyumi asks with concern escaping her tone.

"Yea he's fine. More than fine actually. Off on his way to school right now." The Sayian reassures her co-worker.

"Well if you say he is alright then I will take your word for it." It wasn't just her, Fuyumi noticed how the public was not exactly on edge but they were unnerved about the infiltration incident. The idea that villains managed to break into a high-security facility that was meant to house the next generation of heroes did leave some concerns and rumors but that was it. Nothing was exactly set in stone, it didn't help that no villains were even captured after everything settled down. Fuyumi, to say the least, was a concern, not as much as Gine though.

"You told me your brother goes to Yuuei, does he go to a hero class?" The Sayian didn't know which class exactly was the hero but Izuku did say there were only two.

"Yes, he is a classmate of your friend. He was around when they put him into the ambulance."

Gine pulled out a card as she listens in to Fuyumi. She swiped the card letting the system know she had arrived to do her shift.

"Still no one else was hurt or worse. That's good right?" The white-haired girl agrees. With a short goodbye to end the conversation, Gine did her rounds around the Library. Pushing a cart full of books that haven't been placed yet. The return pieces of literature were placed in there place one by one.

Once she finished that, Gine returned to the desk where Fuyumi was and help to aid any visitors with finding books. In between customers, the two would talk mostly about their preferences in books.

As the day went on in the quiet building, Gine did her tasks without issues. That is until a bit after one. An echoing sound of metal made contact, both girls sighed. It was one of their regulars.

"I will go this time." Gine volunteered. Fuyumi thanked her.

Gine made her way up to the second floor at the corner of the library. The source of the noise was getting ever louder. By the time she found her destination, it was almost what she had expected.

"Mr. Briefs, didn't our staff warned you not to make any noise, it is a library after all?"

The purple-haired man looked up from his tinkering, with a tired smile. "Oh! Sorry, Ms. Gine, I didn't realize I wasn't home. Forgive my disturbances."

Gine shook her head. This man fresh out of college was trying to get by in the harsh world. Nothing to say the least was working. He would offer his inventions to much different companies and organizations for the chance of the second sign of a job welcoming him.

This time, the invention was some sort of steel plate covered by panels. He was more or less about finished. Getting up from his spot on the floor, he excused himself before retreating to the current floor's restroom. Gine turned her attention to the unorganized stacks of books Mr. Briefs had been using.

'Expanding Mass and Weight' it read. The first of many physics-related books. Gine already guessed out the general idea. This was a daily thing after all. Taking advantage of the twenty-four-hour service that the Library would provide, Mr. Briefs would occasionally sleep in the building or spend long hours working on some invention.

There was a project of re-threading torn-up outfits. It was a small square shape pendant that had yarn and some special kind of thread to re-enforced the damaged part of the clothes. Although, that project was denied by many outfitters and sowing companies because there were individuals who can do the same thing but better.

Next was were contacts that can clear vision even help those regain it. The hope was that people suffering from eye aches and diseases could regain their ability to obtain clarity. Nevertheless, this project was denied as well by medical officials, claiming that while there aren't any negative effects in the short term, there was no way to test it besides actually using them. Gine wasn't sure what was the eye contacts were made off, but they weren't made through the normal process.

Those were only the two brief examples of the many inventions that the purple-haired man created. Gine does commend the man for his dedication to assisting society in his own way. If it were her, she would be to discourage to even continue at this point.

Picking up the plated project, Gine held it up at eye level. There were two switches, one green, and one red. Assuming that the green would turn on it on, Gine flipped the switch. Holding the plate in such a way where the panels were facing her chest, there was some beeping then nothing. After a couple of moments of waiting for the young Sayian assumes that it was still not finished. She kneels down to put it back. When standing up, Gine could feel a heavyweight on her. Looking down her sweater seemed smaller. That didn't necessarily catch her attention though, her breast was bigger. Holding him in place, she was surprised by it but didn't see it as an issue.

"Ah! Miss Gine, sorry for leaving such a mess!" Said Mr. Briefs in a hushed voice. Gine smiled before saying it's okay.

"Are you sure?... Did your sweater get small?" The inventor pointed out.

"No. I think I messed around with your invention that it made my chest bigger."

"Oh dear! Forgive me, the device wasn't meant to work on organic objects!" He bowed profusely.

"It's alright! Just, is this permanent or temporary?" Gine wasn't really concerned with the adjustment, but she would very much like an answer to it.

"So far on all the inorganic objects, they last about a day or two depending on the amount of mass it has. With organic, I don't know how long it will be for you but it should definitely be a temporary change."

"Okay, thanks for telling me. Now I don't have to make major adjustments to my outfits now."

Gine finished checking up on the inventor and resumed her day like any other. Once she finished her shift around two, the trip to home was left.

'What's with the stares?' Gine thought as she noticed a lot of male humans looking her way. Specifically her chest. She even some guys come up to her.

"Hey baby, why don't you come to join us?"

"Sorry I can't go. I have to get home." Gine excused herself and casually walked past the guys. She suddenly felt her arm grabbed.

"C' mon, we don't bite. Let's have some fun."

"I said, "I can't go". So leave me alone." Gine was a little bit annoyed.

"No, you don't have to be home now, let's hit that hotel around the corner..." The man wrapped his arm around Gine and his hand brushing against Gine's chest. "And I will show you how it's done."

"Sorry I have a boyfriend, not let me go." Gine's tone became cold and stoic but the idiot didn't notice.

"Oh, a boyfriend?" His hand brushing up against Gine's rear. "Does he know how to treat a fine lady like you?"

"Yes in fact." Gine's tail wrapped around the man's wrist nearly breaking it. The man yelped in pain the cocky attitude faltered into begging persona.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Please okay! I am sorry!"

"Really?" Gine glared coldly sending chills down the harasser's spine. She saw him nod profusely and begging for her to let go. With a sigh, Gine unwrapped her appendage.

"Next time when someone says no, they mean it. Also, be careful because the next girl you try being aggressive with will do worse than gripping your wrist." Gine scolded before walking off. She left an audience and the three morons alone.

"Hey, bitch!" Moron number two called out but Gine didn't pay any mind. He charged at her, attempting to tackle her for the ground. Gine turn around holding out her hand. She flicked her index finger against the man's chest, sending him hitting a nearby vending machine.

"Damn monkey cunt!" Gine's ears perked up with shock. Her eyes dilated, her mouth became a fierce growl.

 **"Monkey?"** Her voice gave off so much intimidation that everyone nearby just avoided the whole scene. The third moron was laughing his ass off.

"What's wrong? Ape! What are you going to do? Throw your shit at me? Go eat a fucking banana! Or better yet.." the man grabbed his crouch. "Eat this banana!"

Gine vanished in a split moment. "Wha~" suddenly the man was scared for his life. He felt two pairs of eyes preying down at his existence. Looking back he saw her. Simply smiling at him. Her eyes closed or mostly closed.

"So...what was that?" Gine whispered that was basically sending death threats to moron number three.

"N-Nothing." Gine still held her smile.

"Good, I am going to take my leave now. Bye." She vanished then reappeared in front of him. Gine walked away leaving off some KI just in case some else wanted to call her names.

The last of the trio whimpered. He pissed himself, maybe he was too far away to feel her anger that's why kept talking smack to her without fear.

Falling down onto his knees the thug got both of his friends and went to a nearby hospital.

Midoriya Residents.

Once Gine arrived home, she stopped by the kitchen to get ready for lunch. She hadn't eaten at all since breakfast and it was honestly eating her up inside.

Cooking something like pasta was simple. Her lunch was enough to get by the rest of the afternoon until dinner arrived. She sat there thinking about what caused those guys to approach her. Never before she was confronted by anyone. Or was it simply that her breast size really attracts so much attention.

Gine grumbled at the fact that now she was getting noticed all because of her stupid curiosity. She didn't like the fact that her chest weighed more now. Never had she seen a Sayian who had a chest like hers. It didn't fit her.

Finishing dinner and cleaning up, Gine made her way to Izuku's(her) room. Wanting to get some afternoon napping before Izuku came home. After a couple moments of tossing and turning just find a comfortable position with her new breast size, she gave up. Standing up and changing into her baggy training clothes. The Sayian went through the motions of stances and Katas. Practicing her kicks and punches.

After about an hour of doing so, she showered then changed back into her night wears. Which consisted of a oversized top courteous from her boyfriend and some sweats that Inko bought her months ago.

Sitting down in front of the T.V. She turned on the news.

 _Today's breaking news follows an investigation happening at the maximum security prison: Tartarus. Detectives and Heroes have been notified that all of the villains in the prison had disappeared without proof of a break in. As sign of the footage captured during earlier today. Many investigators are looking into the matter and urge the public to stay alert for any suspicious activities. Any information regarding the disappearance of all 1,539 prisoners._

 _We will link each villains facial identity on our website so it will help you inform us which Villains are roaming about._

Gine had a concern look on her face. This should be actions of the being that Izuku survived against. Was earth really safe? She wasn't one to brag but with her abilities, Izuku's and Master Roshi's. So far they were the only ones who can defend themselves against this riding threat. But what about Inko? Or the countless innocents who can't defend themselves against this new possible threat.

Gine thought many things such as precautions for Inko and Izuku. Both of them, she assumed that they never really experience something to the same magnitude as a massacre or a even a war. Gine did not need to relive that ever again since she has the power to prevent it.

For now, she will just have to keep an eye out for a while.

 _Still, as of late, the crime rate has dropped even further with less and less villains performing crimes and even less appearing. Does this have to do with the disappearance in Tartarus and the escape villains at USJ? For now no information has been confirmed as of yet._

 _Please email our station or call us at *-*-CHIB for any information you can offer us._

Turing off the television, Gine lean back before rubbing her head. Things were certainly going to take a turn for the worse, she just didn't know when.

Hearing the lock turn and the door open letting a voice enter the apartment. "I'm home."

"Welcome back." Gine regained her composure and greeted Izuku. She noticed his downcast glance.

"Hey. What's wrong?" She leaned up to him. Her face in front of his.

"Have you seen the news?"

"Regarding...?"

"Tartarus. The special prison for Villains." Izuku took of his backpack then his shoes.

"Yes. I will set up dinner. You can get showered then you discuss what's actually the problem."

Izuku nodded at his girlfriend. He did his afternoon wash-up and changed into some casual clothes. Sitting down at the dining table. Gine cook fried rice with the side of miso salmon.

Together they ate in silence waiting for Izuku to say his mind.

"Did your chest get big?" Gine who was drinking tea, chokes a bit. Coughing and glaring at Izuku's laughter.

"Sorry. Sorry. It's just that I needed to lighten up a bit and you were the only person I joke with you." Izuku rub the back of his neck, seeing his girlfriend grumble and blushed at the same time was quite a cute sight for him.

Once she settled down her blush they continued to eat before Gine asks. "Do you like them big?" Now it was Izuku's turn to blush. "I-Uh-it doesn't really matter to me. As long as I get to have you for who you are that's all I need."

Gine smiled at that. No matter what she will always be accepted. "Thank you, Izuku." Her table partner retuned his bright grin.

After they finished Dinner, they sat down in front of the T.V. Both of them discussing about the news. As it turns out, Yuuei was under lockdown the whole day until classes were over. The breakout happen yesterday and was reported sometime in the morning. One of Izuku's teachers paused the lesson to show the breaking news. To say that left Izuku on edge would have been an understatement.

The tense atmosphere between him and his classmates added more stress into his mind. Some of them came to respect him and even apologized for misunderstanding him, those were like Tsuyu and Momo, Kirishima, and some others. Although there are those classmates who refuse to let go. Ochako, Mina, hell even Katsuki for example had another reason to shift her anger and frustration at Izuku, using Thirteen's death as a excuse and some of the other classmates followed with this. This only happen because Awizawa showed footage of the USJ incident as a means to prepare the students for the worst case scenario.

Izuku understood this, he even apologized for not being able to stay strong and endure the pain. He would have to bear with the guilt.

However during breaks in between classes, his teachers would commend him for his bravery and selflessness. It gave Izuku something to at least proud of himself.

Finally came the end of the day, he was bombarded with questions asking who was Gine? And how was he still alive? Izuku at this point really wasn't in the mood to answer anything, so he excused himself and flew home.

"That's the gist of it." Izuku concluded his summery of the day. Gine hummed as a response.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Izuku asks aloud. He wasn't happy with the current situation. Granted he is physically stronger but considering the fact that he would died four days ago, it still unnerved him.

"Well, I cant sense anything amiss with the country right now and their way to many power signatures to use the scouter correctly. What I can do is make sure Inko is safe on my off time, maybe I will just take a break from work. You on the other hand, I have no doubt you will be targeted. Since that thing does know you because of Master's signature technique."

"What do you mean?"

"As I said, it's basic knowledge to know about a possible threat so you can eliminate it before it becomes a problem. You managed to defeat a puppet of the master. We don't know who or what this being is. As far as I am sure, it's not human. Looking into your thoughts, the energy was way to merciless and dark, even cynical. The most you can really do without leaving school behind is just to stay alert."

Izuku nodded then down the rest of his tea. He stood up and offered Gine to train with him. She denied it saying she already trained, but she can observe him.

"The Zenkai Boost, is their a way we can manipulate it?" Izuku asks bluntly leading Gine outside to the beach.

"If you want me to blast you in the chest over and over again then no. It's a phenomenon that happens to Sayians. My race have tried to manipulate it in cruel way but wearing down the body constantly and healing it does take a toll on the mental strength of a person. If we practiced it my race's way then you would most likely just do more harm then good."

"But I can handle it! I became stronger and I can feel it! There is a bigger difference from me before the USJ incident to now! So please just help me get it again." Izuku pleaded with Gine. If he could get another Zenkai Boost he was confident he could gain the edge he needed and~

"No." Gine bluntly denied. Her gaze no focused on him but the evening sun hovering above the now orange sea.

Izuku was shocked. "Why?!" He didn't mean to shout at her. Gine didn't deserve it. Not now, not ever.

"Why won't you help me?! I have your blood in me. I am like you now. A Sayian!"

"That's where your wrong." Gine states giving Izuku a confused and frustrated look.

"What I did was give you the traits of a Sayian. Everything else is very much the same. Your still Human. Why do you think your tail is green and not brown. Your body was only granted Sayian traits but the biology and your psychology is still Human."

Izuku was aghast. He couldn't rebutted or deny it.

"I had almost a year to study what I did to you. Frankly I am glad your not even a glimpse of my race. There were times where I thought your mentality changed along the way. But you remain the same."

"But why...it doesn't make sense why you kept this from me. I thought I became like your people~"

"Don't you compare yourself to my race. I told you what we do for a living, we fight for pleasure, hunger for battle, thirst for the next challenge. Your anything but those. While you have a heart of gold and soul of sliver. Your not a warrior Izuku."

Izuku stared at Gine, as she steps out to the water and turns to him.

"While you do train yourself relentlessly, you spar with caution, why? If you know it's sparring then how come you don't try to go at your fullest effort?"

"I...it's sparring ain't it? Your not meant to go all out."

"That's one of differences between you and me. Your Human mind and soul says it's okay not to push yourself too hard. My Sayian mind and will make me drive further into the art of fighting. I don't hold nothing back against you. That's why in each of our sparring sessions you lose majority of the time. Only your wits helped you beat me a couple of times but you don't like violence to the extent Sayians are capable of handling."

Izuku felt his eyes blinded by Gine's figure blocking rays of the sun.

"Tell me, you want to be a hero right? Does a hero take pleasure in demolishing his enemies? No they take pride that they defeated such a threat to society. So stop this senseless path to get stronger."

"You can't expect training will help me Gine? I nearly died when I was put to the test."

Gine shook her head. "There are many factors as to why you almost lost your life, for one experience. Once you seen enough battles, you will eventually overcome even foes stronger than yourself. Second, it was your first time worrying about death. Third, your still Human, unlike us who channel our emotions through fighting you just hold it tight until you can't bear it anymore."

Gine held out her hand to him, just like when they first met that night.

"Just trust in me. Hard work does pay off, look at me. I am so much more stronger than I was a year ago and I got to thank you and Master Roshi for that. Know that there is no easy, there never was."

Izuku walked forward, raising his arm forward. "Then what if it's not enough? My abilities and wits aren't enough to prevent the worst from happening."

Gine grabs his hand. "Then make it work! Nothing is absolute, it's only when you think it is, then it's over! Instead of feeling doubtful of your capabilities and fearing for the worse, because that won't help you. Train and train until you know you can live without any regrets left!" Gine offered a confident smile.

"No matter what, keep believing in yourself." The Sayian pokes her and to Izuku's chest. "Never give in, never give up, and always keep pushing towards your dreams."

The motivation reaches Izuku's heart. His soul ignited, he needed this. During the last four days, Izuku learned three important facts.

1: Holding back doesn't help your struggles, give it your all.

2:There is no need to cheat your way to strength if you believe the old fashioned way.

3: His girlfriend is one hell of a motivator.

Izuku smiles at this revived resolve. While he knows he ain't exactly the warrior he thought himself to believe. It doesn't discourage him from achieving the will of a hero he always desired.

"Now come on show me your stance." Gine encourages.

"Right!" Izuku got into his stance.

The rest of the sunset was spent refining Izuku's basic attacks and techniques. 

**Meanwhile...**

In a dark, cold hallway. Two men both notorious of their pasts crimes against humanity, stroll through casually before stopping at metal door.

The automated system open the sliding door to reveal a dark huge room.

"I believe I should be able to perform on half of these."

 ** _"Good, I hope to be able to release them to the masses soon. The world will know my resurrection."_**

"Yes Mao-Sama. It shall be done."

 ** _"Let your work begin All For One."_**

The lights beam on que revealing all of the villains from Tartarus and them some. Most of them were already under hypnosis or brain dead due to their immunity to mind games.

With a grin, the master watched as he could hear screams of his subjects as All For One inserted many quirks.

"Mao-Sama, I will most likely be able to do about a fourth of the criminals. Forgive me for my inability to meet your expectations."

 ** _"Worry not, I only need a few hundred for now at least to let the world get a taste of real fear."_**

"Thank you Mao-Sama for your generosity." The mask man bowed before continuing his job.


	12. The Day before the Tournament

The day was Friday, the last day of the week. With Yuuei being on tight lockdown during school hours. It wasn't safe to say that tensions ran high.

Izuku knew he was the cause of it but he just didn't really care anymore. He had other problems to worry about. The whole week has been nothing but a constant worry for the teenager.

He constantly checked the morning news before he went to school, in between breaks he would check hero feeds looking for any possible villain appearances, and in the even once he had finished training with Gine, he would check the evening broadcast to confirm nothing was wrong.

Then there was the sports festival which started next week. Frankly, he didn't really care about that now, just a place to get scouted. As much as he wished the event shouldn't take place after an invasion. Especially a week after.

Rubbing his forehead, he needed to think of something else. His own class was caught in some sort of struggle between respecting him and accepting him to outcasting him and shaming him. Still, nothing he could do about that. However, the tension would arise when other classes mocked Izuku's classmates for not helping him during the USJ, saying "He's a real hero! Unlike you fakes." That one came from a blonde guy from class-1B, a neighboring(rivaling) hero class.

His teachers, EarserHead and All Might, were fully recovered thanks to the senzu beans Izuku gave them. Both of them thanked the teen for his gift.

As it turns out, All Might was gravely scarred, he had an injury that limited the amount of time he could do hero work. However, once he took the bean, he was back to his buffed up form in no time. This time without the worry of his smaller form. He was healed, not back at his youth but still capable of maximizing his prime.

Izuku's homeroom teacher was thankful, while he didn't have a lot of injuries, there were few that gave him deep scarring. Like the wound on his leg.

Both teachers have a newfound pride in Izuku. They asked him to join them and the rest of the teachers after school or during lunch if he was free. The teen opted for the latter of the choice. He had to get his stuff ready at home, he would be spending the night at an unknown island with his girlfriend, Master, and mother.

The classes went on as per usual, the lesson and instruction. He kept to his studies with no other attention needed. By the time it was lunch Midnight, who was his current teacher of the period, called him over.

Walking over as the rest of his classmates got ready for lunch, Midnight gave the teen a genuine smile. She heard many things about his feats from the entrance exam to USJ, Nemuri felt as though Izuku should have been given the benefit of the doubt. Especially Ashido and Uraraka. While the R-Rated Hero did understand the mindset of the girls regarding USJ she for the life of her couldn't understand why Izuku was being discriminated.

"Hey Sensei! Be careful around Muyona Hentai!" That nickname too. Nemuri couldn't stand this nonsense.

"Enough! Ashido leaves my class, go eat lunch with your friends or something." The heroine snapped at the pink-skin teen.

"Midoriya why don't you stand up for yourself? You ignoring them will just make things worse." Nemuri rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"She's hurting." Nemuri blinked before looking at Izuku. The teen looked at nothing in particular. His eyes solemn as it could be.

"She and many of my classmates are hurting. They don't want to accept that a pro-hero just passed so early into their Highschool careers. They don't want to accept that they would have met the same fate as Thirteen if the villain wasn't defeated." His words calmed Nemuri down.

As the adult understood him, after all, she was a seasoned veteran in this line of work. It's normal for teens to react in such a way after seeing something traumatic. It takes time to ease that trauma and sometimes people just don't recover.

Midnight grasp Izuku's hand, a bit forward? Yes. However, to her, Izuku was in a daze. It didn't seem like he was moving any time soon.

Walking through the halls, Izuku heard the numerous whispers and felt the stares at him and Midnight. Eventually, it subsides once they stopped in front of a conference room.

"Yahoo! Hey everyone! We have arrived." Nemuri put on a bright smile opening the door with bombastic pleasure. Izuku along with the rest of the heroes sweatdropped at the sight Nemuri softly licking her lips.

The principal was the only one who was enthusiastic about the exaggerated entrance. "Good to have you two. Please Midnight, Midoriya, have a seat." The white-talking animal mix-up gestured to the free chairs.

From where Izuku was sitting, he was at the opposite end of the conference table. Midnight sat to his right and EarserHead to his left.

"Now, Midoriya we are going to ask you some various questions about your experience with Yuuei. Some are overall and some are specific. You don't have to answer any of these if you don't want to and your free to leave the room at any point in time. We strongly suggest you tell us the truth, if you can't, you can just not answer the question. In return, you can ask us any questions." Nedzu gave Izuku a smile. This smile was one that Izuku felt somewhat relieved. With nod acknowledging the terms of this meeting, Nedzu was the first to begin.

"Regarding all of what's happening. How has your school life been so far?" The teachers were already notified of Izuku's apparently infamous reputation amongst the girls in his class. It was ridiculous, to say the least.

"It's been alright so far. The classwork and homework aren't that difficult. If that's what you mean."

Nedzu nodded before gesturing Cementoss to ask a question.

"Tell me Midoriya, who are your favorite heroes?" Cementoss asks with a smile. He hoped to get the teen to open up more. Considering he had seen the boy keep to himself more than he should.

"Growing up, it was All Might but there were also many heroes I admired. Just that he left a major impression in my childhood."

With a nod and a booming smile from the person of the topic. All Might gave Izuku a thumbs up. "I am happy I made such an impression on your youth young Midoriya."

Cementoss nodded towards Snipe, one of the physical instructors for Izuku's class.

"Alright Kid, you don't need to answer this one but what is your quirk really? I mean you can fly, shoot beams out of your hands, enhancing your physical capabilities. There is so much I can add, but I won't, and I am not the only one here who is curious."

Izuku felt the shift in the room. He was the main attention but with that question being asked, Izuku figured that if he didn't answer, the heroes would be left in the dark as to what to do against future threats who can wield KI as he can.

"It's not a quirk. My powers stem from the combined efforts of my life energy and energy manipulation."

The heroes felt a pause. Midnight was the one to ask. "If it's not a quirk then how come only you can use it?"

"I never said I was the only one who can. Really if you want my opinion, everyone in this room can do it too. With proper guidance and constant training, manipulating one's KI becomes a second nature skill. It's how you much you use it is the problem."

With a nod of understanding. Nemuri was curious about this power so to say. Nodding over to Present Mic.

"So what your telling us is that everyone can learn this? How come you didn't come clean with us the first time we asked you?"

Back when Gine triggered the lockdown alarm and many students witnessed Izuku take to the sky to talk to her. It was his first day. If he could remember that is. Izuku's reason for the cover-up was that people might ask questions regarding if he could teach them how to us KI. He was all for it until prior entering Yuuei, Roshi forbids him too.

Izuku and Gine were only taught because they met the requirements of receiving Master Roshi's training. Even to this day, the teen didn't know what we're these hidden requirements.

"Yes, anyone and everyone can learn how to manipulate energy. I can't answer your second question though."

Present Mic turned to EaserHead.

"Midoriya, during the USJ incident, I witness and Thirteen as well that you managed to fight a villain that was even able to stop All Might. Did the villain you...eliminated, was it able to manipulate KI as well?" Aizawa wanted to be sure that the possible threat which is responsible for his co-heroes death and the many disappearances of Tartarus's prisoners, was something the rest of the heroes could understand.

"By itself no, it cannot. Then again, the villain was being controlled by something else. During the whole ordeal, Sensei, have you heard its voice?"

Aizawa gave a confused look to his student.

"What do you mean? The whole time it was just growling at you. Did you hear anything else?"

Izuku, perplexed, was really trying to understand the situation. No one, other than him was able to hear it? Giving a look towards All Might, Izuku was received with the same look of confusion.

Before concluding his thoughts he remembered that Gine read his mind. She would have noticed if there was any distortion if she couldn't see them properly. Or at least Izuku hoped that Gine read his mind clearly.

The teen nodded then adding "During the whole incident, its eyes would glow red indicating it was being controlled. It spoke of how All Might lost his strength of peace and commented on your combated skills. During the time when I and All Might tag-teamed the villain, it made a bet with me that if I were to lose, then everyone in USJ will die. Which I did lose, that resulted in Thirteen's death. But just before the villain killed thirteen, it made a declaration of revolution towards me. Saying that Thirteen was the first of many."

Many of the heroes didn't know what to say. The recordings of the USJ event didn't show or tell any audio coming from the creature. Only the growls it made towards Izuku and the rest inside. Hearing that there was a threat that no only can buff up a villain that was capable of stoping All Might, but psychologically communicating with the teenager seemed a bit far fetched.

"Here I'll show you what I mean. Everyone join in hands. This will take a moment." Izuku grasps Nemuri with his left hand and Aizawa with his right. The rest of the heroes did so, not sure of what to expect.

Once Izuku started channeling his KI into his mind, he sends out brief flashes of memories to the rest.

 ** _"EraserHead. He was not trained for long fights to let alone ones with overbearing brute power. It really is impressive that he last this long. But we both know the truth don't we child?"_**

 ** _"You could have avoided this utter defeat. Instead, you chose to play hero along with your precious teacher. Hm...look what happens. Your peers can't save you, your sensei can't save you, no one could save you. You should have erased Nomu when you had the chance."_**

Everyone except for Izuku flinched at the voice. Not only that a live scene played out before them. Seeing Izuku's body being pressured by the mighty grip on his collarbone. Eraserhead was the one to shout out the same thing from his memory. "MIDORIYA!"

The room fell silent, everyone was caught off guard. Izuku didn't blame his teacher, what he had shown them was the exact scene he remembered but with no fogginess. Only clarity during the whole motion capture. For Aizawa, it was almost as if he was reliving it.

His sensei regained his composure then Izuku made rounds to let everyone know if they can continue. Seeing the affirmative nods, the teen rinses and repeat the method again.

Doing further into the event, Izuku founded another one after it had defeated him and All Might.

 ** _"So the truth comes out now All Might! My, how you have fallen. You were once a pillar of hope and peace. Now, this ghost of the shell is all that remains."_**

This time the number one hero gritted his teeth. He was angry with himself that such a foe exhausted him. All Might, the one to show a smile in the face of evil, he was furious seeing the weaken state of himself. Fortunately now, thanks to Izuku handing him a senzu bean back at Monday, he would never have to endure that helplessness again.

Izuku looked around again, doing rounds at the expression of each of the pros. Noticing their growing discomfort at the experience itself. "I am going to show you one last one. The one where I made a wager with the villain."

Every hero focused hard at this being the final flashback. Shouta was more or less visibly sweating. The same can be said to All Might. After all, showing them the recent memories of the incident caused their minds to relive it exactly how it was played out for them.

 ** _"You interest me boy. I haven't had a good time in centuries...while you're not as strong as your ancestors, you proved to be quite creative. Say why not a little wager? I am feeling quite generous."_**

 _"Wa...ger?"_

 ** _"Yes. All you have to do is stay alive for three minutes. You can't block or dodge any attacks. If you do, I will kill your heroes and peers. Even if you die before time is up, the penalty for losing will remain the same. However, if you managed to stay alive and follow my rules, I will spare you and everyone else's lives. The villains except for two of the many will be yours to detain and arrest. How does that sound?"_**

Izuku felt himself grimace at his state of being. The mindset that held him back during that fight. Making sure he let go of his connection with the present heroes just so they can't see any further.

"Isn't there more?" Snipe asked.

"There is, but the security footage shows the rest of it. Besides...I don't want to remember Nomu killing..." Izuku admitted earning a respectful nod from the marksman. "No need to say, anything kid."

Prolonging silence took place amongst the conference table. The teen was looking around as if waiting for any of his teachers to break the silence. Finally, it was the principal, now shaken. "Before we conclude or continue this meeting, Midoriya would like to ask us any questions."

Izuku gave a thoughtful glance to each of his teacher, the heroes of today's world, and asked them all a single question.

"What now?" Such a simple matter was yet so broad. With the knowledge of the power that Izuku and the mastermind controlling Nomu, the heroes all had similar thoughts.

It took a couple of looks from the heroes before the principal could speak up.

"With all, you have shared with us. I thank you. For now, just resume your school life and focus more on your studies. If anything comes up that regards your audience then you will be notified. Anything else before this concludes the meeting?"

Izuku shook his head. He got up from his chair before bowing to his teachers and society's heroes.

They all nod with acknowledgment. The teen left the room, leaving the adults to discuss the matter further amongst themselves.

Izuku had only about ten more minutes before the break was over. Deciding to use the restroom and head for class afterward.

After doing his business, the teen let the sink water out. Washing his hands and washing his face trying to not worry so much on the unknown threat. Finishing up in the restroom, he was met with a familiar pink girl waiting outside.

Izuku instinctively turns his head. He was anticipating another barrage of insults.

 _ **"It's okay, I'm not going to belittle you."**_ The voice was definitely Ashido's yet, it was so unlike it. Caught off guard by the tone of her voice, Izuku hesitantly looked at his well-known classmate. She was the definition of fun in the eyes of many.

A sincere smile crept her lips as she held her hands behind her back. Izuku was more or less focused on her expression, it wasn't like the disgust and hatred of his existence was never there. That looks almost compared a genuine affectionate stare Gine would give him when they were alone.

"Ashido?" He got a clear look. The yellow eyes were replaced with pink ones. Everything was exactly the same except for the eyes obviously. She leaned forward.

 ** _"That's my name, though I prefer if you addressed me as Muu."_**

"Muu?" That wasn't remotely close to her first name.

 ** _"That is whenever you see me again."_** She stated. Izuku was nonetheless confused. This his classmate has a personality disorder? Another persona which he found out just by chance?

 ** _"I just want to say sorry on behalf of Mina Ashido, while her actions don't speak for the both of us, rest assured that this behavior won't happen again."_** Izuku never seen the pink girl carry herself with honorability. She was behaving like a royal behaved princess or something along those lines.

"You? So you're a different person entirely?" The caution raised Izuku's KI only slightly. He was then given a look from his split-personality classmate. She knew what he could do but nonetheless answered.

 ** _"In a sense yes, you can almost say I am an entirely different being."_** Izuku glared before trying to strike Mina or Muu?

In a split moment, the teen could see her pink hair grow out more silky. Izuku's punch didn't connect as the pink hair wrapped around his hands. Restricting them back to his sides. Before Izuku could do anything else, Muu waved her finger.

 ** _"Ah ah ah. Don't be in such a hurry to conclusions. I am not here to harm you. Rather I am here to warn you of the consequences."_**

Izuku struggled against the stricken grip. The pink hair soon wrapped around his body and legs. Still, he kept his attention towards her.

"What consequences? What did I do?"

 ** _"Intervening with Mao-same of course. What else could it be?"_** Izuku's eyes widen at that name. Growling in anger his KI flared only to be pressured down.

"Why do you know that name?!" His voice remained low as to not attract any attention.

 ** _"First, let me make so your comfortable talking to me."_** Izuku felt a surge of energy swarming the entire Yuuei campus. Little particles of pink energy floated about as a result. Then the hair, tendrils uncoiled around his body and retreated back to Mina's hair. All the while she kept her smile.

 ** _"Now you don't have to worry."_** She points outside to a few other Yuuei students. Izuku looked to see in confusion, what was so special about these fellow students. Walking up to them, he looked at their features. Izuku was surprised the see them unconscious while remaining standing up.

 ** _"Come let's take a walk to the roof."_** Muu gestures to follow. Izuku did so hesitantly.

The pair walked around the school. For the first part of the stroll, it was just silent. Once they followed the stairs up to reached outside where the roof was, Muu began to hum. When they found her destination. The pink girl step towards the railing. Leaning over it, overlooking the city while Izuku was still trained at her back. Ready for any kind of surprise.

"Tell me, why did you bring me here? To kill me? To possess me as you did with Ashido?" Izuku aimed his hand at the being.

 ** _"Don't be ridiculous. Killing you myself isn't going to benefit me. Actually, it would be more interesting letting you live."_** She turns her pink eyes towards him.

"Then tell me why do you bother bringing me here?"

 ** _"Like I said: To warn you."_**

She turned her body towards Izuku. ** _"Originally, you were supposed to perish along with the heroes All Might, Thirteen, and EraserHead. Class One-A for the rest of the villains to indulge between murdering the males and raping the females. That was your destine fate that is."_** Muu had a smile still trained at Izuku's tensed body.

 ** _"Even this girl. Although, somehow, through sheer perseverance, you survived. No more than survived. Win the battle against Mao-sama."_**

Izuku saw her emit a vision as falsely preordained. It was around the time when he was being beaten down and tortured by the Nomu. In this vision, Izuku lost his will before the creature growl stomping on his face until it was nothing more than mush.

The teen held back the gag.

Hand over his mouth, he saw the massacre once Aizawa was ripped in half, All Might pulverized, Mineta crushed, and Tsuyu a mere tool for the mindless creature's pleasure. The Nomu spread its energy towards the other villains. Awakening them from their beaten minds. Then came outside, the rest was a cycle of blood and violence.

Izuku roared at his mind. The whole campus was shaking. Gripping his hair, felt his mind being forced open, and now he was trying desperately to close the gates.

Kneeling down from the pain, Izuku glared at the possessed Ashido. Never losing that small smile of hers.

 ** _"Don't you see? That was your fate, and you decided to defy it."_**

Izuku was not able to speak, inhaling and exhaling to get his breathing right. Whoever she was, it was, that thing wasn't to be messed with. Izuku could feel the massive gap between the being and him. This one even surpassing the possessed Nomu.

"W-What are you?" His voice still horsed from the heavy breathing and aching pain.

 ** _"Well since you ask, I am what you call a Majin."_** She said as she unbuttons the top of the uniform. Muu showed Izuku her a cursive letter M forming just above her cleavage. His eyes were confused. This thing wasn't from Earth?

 ** _"Your right, I am not from this planet."_** Answered Muu. This, in turn, got Izuku to feel deeply nervous. His mind was just read. Without even noticing it.

 ** _"Just like your Sayian girlfriend, I too came from space. Though that was hundreds of years ago."_**

At this point, Izuku got up on his feet. He lost his glare only focusing on his pain. Swaying back and forth, he tried to rebalance himself, until he trips on his toes. Falling forward, he was soon caught by the pink-girl.

"Why are you telling me this?"

 ** _"Would the knowledge of my existence really do you any good? Especially since I am far more powerful than you are? At least when I am in control that is."_** Muu grinned brightly. She helps get the teen back upright.

 ** _"Listen, I ain't your ally or enemy, just a wondering guide. Think of this a compensation for defying your destiny. As a reward, I will tell you what to be warned about."_**

Izuku lost his aggravated expression. Only listening to this Majin. "Okay...Muu? What's my warning?"

She gave a sunny smile while putting on a fortune teller act. ** _"~Oh brave knight of heroes. Your fight won't be one out of glory or fame, but of peace and salvation. Must you see, when the moon falls on your fateful night, your hour will fall along with it. Struck down by the wicked. Held by the cherished. Your light will fade the night you once you go untamed~."_** Her hands danced around her breast acting as if it was a crystal ball. Izuku saw the 'M' glowed a bright red. To say the least, he was not amused.

"Can you give me a more...visual warning?" Testing if to see this Majin-whatever can really see his future. With a defeated sigh, the girl put her fingers together.

 ** _"Your no fun. Did you know that?"_**

 ** _"Really? What gave it away?"_** Izuku question with a bit of sarcasm. The girl pouted at him. "Fine, be that way. Party pooper."

"Just tell me already." Izuku crosses his arms. He wasn't getting impatient to say, just annoyed.

 ** _"Fu Fu Fu, do I sense some irritation."_** A tick-Mark grew on the human's head.

 ** _"Humor aside, let's me just show you this."_** She leaned forward to press her head against his.

One second Izuku was ready to push her off until the face of his classmate was shadowed and morphed into something else. Red piercing eyes staring down his own. A sharp pain came from Izuku's torso, the boy did look down. The shadow had speared his body. When removing his limb from the boy, Izuku saw in shock. A dark green hand like nothing he has ever seen before drenched with his blood.

"Ahh!" With fright, Izuku fell down to his rear. Grabbing his chest tightly, he padded, tugged, and checked for any wounds. None were found.

The laughter which came from the girl was hysterical. ** _"Do you see now? That is my warning to you."_**

She walked back towards the railing again. All the while with an amused expression on her face. Seeing Izuku pant and sweat out his shock was entertaining for her.

After several moments between breaths, Izuku finally felt himself eventually calm down. There was no confusion, no irritation, only exhaustion.

 ** _"Glad to see you calm down now. Since I have done my part, I will take my leave. Farewell~"_** With a blow-kiss, Izuku felt the KI from this alternate Mina fade away. Slowly he was at ease once the pupils of his classmate returned to their yellow color.

"I...I..." Mina couldn't say anything, she was tearing up, holding her face as if ashamed. Confused, Izuku saw her cry hysterically.

"Not again. Not again. Not again. Not again!"

"Ashido-San?" Izuku took a step forward. The anxiety took over his classmate. Her back leaning over the railing.

"Ashido-San it's okay. I am here." Izuku reassures. Reaching out a hand towards the girl. She shook her head, not wanting to hear anything.

"Stay away...please." At this point, Mina was leaning back against the railing. Izuku kept telling her she's okay, regardless of what happened.

The boy saw his classmate falling over. With fast reaction, he grabs her and brings her into a hug. The noises aside from the birds chirping and the wind blowing lightly. Izuku couldn't hear his classmate. Looking down his shoulder, the girl clenched her eyes shut while muffling a sob.

A light sigh escaped his lips. Instinctively rubbing the pink girl's back and stroking her pink locks. Izuku said one more time. "It's okay. You're okay."

Both of them on the floor, sitting up. Mina let out a loud cry. One out of fear and anguish. Izuku didn't bother trying to move them both. He just kept on holding her, comforting her until she calmed down.

Eventually, she did so and by extension, falling asleep. This whole ordeal came off as a shock for the teen. Standing up and picking up Mina in a bridal hold. He walked down the steps.

The teen ignored some of the looks the seniors were giving him. He ignored their opinions and gossips. Their voices didn't matter.

Izuku finally found his destination: the nurse's room. He opens the sliding door to see no one was occupying it. The teen laid down his classmate onto one of the beds. He pulled up a chair just waiting for the nurse to come in so he can explain the situation. While waiting, for the anticipated medical overseer of Yuuei, Izuku gets out of his seat and leans a bit over Mina. While examining her chest, he couldn't find the cursive 'M'. With some relief, he reached over and redid the buttons on his classmate's shirt. Once the chest was covered, Izuku placed his hand on Mina's head.

"Forgive me Ashido-San."

Focusing his KI, he entered his classmate's mind, hoping to find out more about being inside her. It only took a few moments before Izuku instinctively retracted his hand. He was unsettled.

Either it was the influence of the Majin over Mina's mind or his lack of mastery over mind reading. He really hoped it was the latter than the former.

In the split moment, Izuku saw the child Mina in her memories. Once he got to her fifth birthday, it skipped to Mina taking the entrance exams. There was a massive gap that was missing. Ten years worth of memories were not there. Whatever was inside of Mina, was most likely doing this to keep someone from seeing her thoughts.

Sitting back down, Izuku didn't expect to wait the next couple of hours for the nurse to come back into the room. Recovery Girl was surprised and angry at Izuku for essentially skipping class but soon realized the situation once explained.

When Recovery Girl said that she will take the situation from here. Izuku nodded before departing. He gave one farewell and best regards to his unconscious classmate.

School at this point was already out, Izuku went and informed his teacher, Aizawa about what happened. He was understanding and just let the kid off the hook this one time.

Leaving school without anything else to do but go home and get ready.

At the Midoriya residence...

As always the flight home was short but breezy. Izuku landed home to eat dinner with his girlfriend and mother who at this point get some stuff packed for a day trip tomorrow.

Roshi was meeting the family of three at the beach. He had rented a speed boat which the family would use to get to the island.

Izuku packing his bags with his martial arts GI and some other stuff like bandages and some medical ointments. He at the very least wanted something just in case when the tournament ended, and he had some wounds left, the teen would be good to treat himself.

The island wasn't really anything special there was just a lot more nature involved. It looked like one of those ancient temples that you would see in the movies today. So old but well kept. Once the Midoriya family unpacked, they made their way up the steps with the guidance of Master Roshi. They came across the registration stand. The fighters and visitors would be staying in separate overnight buildings.

The east wing consists of the visitors, teachers, and other non-combating individuals.

West wing consists of the fighters and only fighters. Bidding temporarily goodbyes to Roshi and Inko, Izuku and Gine made their way inside the west wing. The lobby was huge, yet it wasn't really all that relaxing to look at. For the better term, there was no furniture aside from the benches creating rows of seats. Many fighters had taken up to standing instead.

Once the doors open revealing the monkey-tailed couple. Many combatants looked over their way. Izuku found this really inspiring. A year ago he wouldn't be able to look at half of these fighters without nervously shaking, sweating, and stuttering. Now here he was, beaming at the intimidating glares coming right at him.

Gine was more or less unfazed. She had seen worse, not to mention a lot of those glares are fronts that people put on to act tough. The Sayian was more or less ready to shut them down in the competition.

"You're ready?" Izuku asks the obvious.

"Always." Gine grinned.


	13. The Childhood Friend and The Girlfriend

Opening the room, Izuku and Gine entered thinking this was an average hotel room. The blinds showed the sunset rays beaming through the window. Putting the bags aside a nearby table, Izuku walked up to the blinds, he pulled them up. His eyes marveled at the sight of the island. Tropical trees covered most of the location followed by the glistening waters of the ocean. He could see the fighting ring in the far corner to his right.

"Anything interesting?" Gine curiously asks leaning over her boyfriend's shoulder. Izuku nodded with a smile, letting the Sayian take in the sight. She let out a small gasp. In all her life outside of space, Vegeta wasn't necessarily the nicest place to say in comparison towards Earth. Even with her low-power level, she could never travel all that much to other planets.

She really thanks whatever gods that she stole that pod and left.

"Amazing ain't it?" Gine nodded. Both teens took a moment to appreciate the view. Once a couple of minutes past, both martial artist unpacked for the night.

Apparently, the preliminary matches started around ten-forty-five in the morning. That's also around the time when visitors and spectators would be able to arrive.

With only a few hours left before nightfall comes, Izuku took the time to start training his KI again. He through simple mediation while Gine going over some of her stances. Both of them didn't say much, however the comfortable silence it was not unwelcome. The competition was tomorrow and they really need to win. Staying focused really was on their minds, well for the most part anyway.

Izuku felt his mind wander a bit with Mina. His confusion and concerns were rather dawning at him. To him, he had some theories as to what that being Muu was. Given she was from space, maybe there are motives behind the Majin's sudden appearance. Especially with that one ability. She froze everyone's space, so much that they didn't realize the passage time. That explains why the heroes didn't arrive until later on during the USJ incident.

Given how she spoke, Izuku was seriously at a crossroads about believing the extraterrestrial. Maybe those images of his demise and the others were nothing more than fabrication to get him to second guess himself. Nevertheless, Muu did pose a threat, even if she was coming off as a neutral player, her aid with the league of villains said enough.

Thinking back to when Izuku first went into Mina's mind, the gaps of memories were so long. In hindsight, Mina should still be just a child. It would make sense since out of all his classmates, she was the most childish in terms of behavior. It would explain why she was the most active ridiculer of the girls. Even more so, it does explain her lack of understanding with their normal classes and the gushing excitement for the hero/active ones.

The being, Muu, must have taken control of Mina's body for about a decade or so. What concerned Izuku was what happened in the span of time. Ten years is enough for things to get done. The teen hoped that nothing could happen, but that's all he could do at the moment.

"Izuku?" The feminine voice called. Izuku opened his eyes and turn towards Gine, who was creeping part of her body out of the bathroom.

"I'm finished. You can come in now." Izuku nodded but was surprised at how long he meditated. Finishing his training and then stood up before making his way towards the bathroom. Once he made way inside, he saw his girlfriend still drying her spiky-hair. The steam was thickly visible and so heated that the boy immediately took the opportunity to shed his clothes after reaching for a towel to wrap his lower body around.

Once he put his clothes aside near the shower and started the water. Izuku unclothed himself, before shuddering against the cold water. Unlike him, Gine preferred hot baths more than showers. She never exactly had the luxury of a bathtub during her time before coming to Earth, so it did allow her to try different things.

Izuku was not a fan of hot water. He personally didn't like the lukewarm sensation on his skin. Or anything hot for that matter, except Gine.

"Hey, Izuku? You alright?" His girlfriend asked him. Even inside the glass that prevented anyone from seeing in or out, Izuku still saw the towel that hugged nicely against Gine. He wasn't a pervert like the rumors declared but he did appreciate the beauty the Sayian had. Or maybe that's what he told himself. Damn it Master Roshi!

"Yea, I'm fine. Why? Something the matter?"

"It's just that you seem a bit thoughtful, I was curious, as you never meditated that long before."

Izuku scrubbed his curly locks as if to make sure he needed to word what he said properly. He really didn't need Gine to get worried on the account of what he had witnessed today.

"It's nothing, just a bit tired from school work is all."

"Oh? Well if you're tired why don't you take a few days off?"

Gine wasn't blind to the issues that Izuku could be facing in his social life. She could relate, after all, is considered one of the weakest of her race. Ridiculous behavior and discrimination were always going to be a factor in her old life. Before the massive neglect that is.

"No it's fine, besides, this-next week, the sports festival is coming up. Speaking of, do you think you and mom can make it?" Izuku asks as he is finishing up in the shower.

"Well, of course, you have that event coming up and yes, your mother and I will come. Why would we miss it in the first place?" Gine playfully assured.

She was in the middle of drying her body when Izuku stepped out of the shower. Really she couldn't help but blush at the sight. There was a time, long ago when the same boy who she loves was nothing like the person right behind her. While sure the obvious change would be the physique. From the skinny boy turned into a tone stud he is now. The confidence that followed Izuku's aura rocked her expectations. Just like his KI, he wielded it with nothing but humbleness and good intention.

As a result, Gine is very proud of her boyfriend.

Stepping next to her, the human did nothing but dried off. Once he was finished, he went into the bedroom and got changed into his sleeping outfit. Gine did the same once it was okay for her to change.

Both teens got ready to turn in for the night. Sleeping together on the same bed. Originally every fighter has their own room, but considering that Gine had to go look around for hers, Izuku offered to have her stay in with him. Besides, this isn't any different from how they lived at home. Both teens shared a room in a two-bedroom apartment.

Watching the night sky through the cracks of the blinds. Izuku thought about tomorrow, he needed to win as well as Gine. Still, with what happened during lunch earlier today, it gave the teen a hard time to sleep.

Gine, who unconsciously noticed her boyfriends worries, turned around and hugged him. Her tail slowly climbed on top of their bodies. Making the warmth all the more comforting.

With a smile and a tired sigh, Izuku returned the favor before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Easing into his girlfriend's warmth.

 **The Next Morning~**

"Come on brat! Don't you want to cheer on Izu?! He is competing in the tournament!" Mitsuki exclaimed with such heated excitement. Enough so to get a chuckle out of her husband and grumble out of her daughter.

The blonde woman was looking forward to this more than the sports festival, to be honest. She always loved combative sports and fights. Now when hearing your best friend's son is competing in such of an event. Mitsuki couldn't help but swell at the thought. She hadn't seen Izuku in several months now so this was a chance to see how he was doing.

Leading her family of three, Mitsuki took a visitors boat to the island. She and the rest of the spectators were chatting about waiting to see how this tournament was going to be played out.

"Goddamn hag. Why do we even need to come?!" Katsuki cursed aloud at the sight of her mother talking on and on about this World Martial Arts Tournament. Which she never heard of before!

"You know your mother, always never misses a chance to see a fight. Besides, Izuku is going to be in the matches." Masaru explains with a good smile.

Both parents had taken their days off in order to see this event. If it hadn't been for Inko, they would have never even heard of it. After all the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament had only recently been publicized.

"Ah! There's the island!" One of the passengers yelled. A couple of cheers went by. Katsuki was thankful for one thing, they would be getting off this boat. After all, sitting on your ass for one hour with nothing but ocean around you can get really annoying.

 **At the Main Entrance~**

Inko had been waiting for her friend's family to show up. She had just wakened up. Noticing the time, it was close to eight in the morning. The matches would start around noon.

"Inko!" The green-haired woman looked at a beaming Mitsuki. Before she could greet back, the blonde tackled her into a hug.

'Thank Kami for Gine's training!' Inko mentally exclaimed. Otherwise, she would have collapsed under the sheer excitement of her best friend.

"How've ya been?! I haven't heard from you in months! How's Izuku! Were is my godson?! I got to see him!"

"Honey! Slow down and let her speak!" Masaru worriedly exclaimed. Followed by Katsuki reaching and pulling her mother back a bit.

"Oh! My bad! Haha. Guess couldn't help myself there?" Mitsuki sheepishly apologized. Inko breathed in but smiled at her old friend. She had missed her as well.

"Izuku should be inside, he is eating breakfast now." Inko gestures the family to follow her.

 **At the Diner~**

Munching down on some of the food offered by the island. Given the looks and stares come from the others, Izuku and Gine felt like the odd ones out.

The monkey-tailed couple ate more than enough to be considered a buffet worths of food. Spending more than twenty minutes eating their breakfast, both teens happily chowed down onto the free food.

"Sweet Kami..."

"They don't even look full..."

"Is there going to be any food left for later on?"

These were the few of many comments of the fighters and spectators. It was a sight that bewildered, horrified, and even disgusted.

No man or woman should be able to eat a total of fifty-full-course meals, as for breakfast!

Drinking the last bit of her soup, Gine sighed a relief. She was famished. Setting the bowl aside before leaning back to relax as she looked at her boyfriend who was currently finishing up a cooked boar.

"Geez, what pigs." Gine's ears perked up. She turned and glanced at some girl with short blue hair. The voice came from another table adjacent from theirs.

Gine frowned before shrugging at the statement. "Pigs? Look at our tails."

"Oh great! Your apes! That makes things a lot clearer." The blue-haired teenager huffed before a boy with pigtails intervenes.

"Akane what's your deal?"

"Ranma don't you see that table?!" The girl pointed at the monkey-tailed couple. There was a pause, Izuku at this point swallowed up the rest of his breakfast.

"Wait...Ranma? As in the Martial Arts Prodigy of Nerima?" Izuku spoke. Getting the girls and the other boy's attention.

"Wait you know him/me?" Gine, Akane, and Ranma asked.

With a nod, Izuku explained. "Yea, Master Roshi spoke of many different martial art schools that we would have to face. One of the most popular was the anything-goes-martial arts school. It particularly had one heir to it who was infamously known across Japan. Funny thing is that heroes can't catch this certain individual and his bandwagon of friends because they were so skilled in their arts." Izuku looked over to Ranma who was basically shivering in sweat.

"Master Roshi? As in the Turtle Hermit? That Roshi?" The pig-tailed teen walked over with each step weighing a ton. His female companion was lost in confusion of the sudden shift of tone. Many fighters were also shocked.

"No way!"

"That's this generation of Turtle School?!"

"NANI?!"

Izuku and Gine were confused. Was their master someone famous? Infamous? Both? So many questions.

Getting up, the couple saw Ranma in front of them. He was nervous. Which was uncharacteristic of him, from what Izuku heard off, this older teen was really confident, a true prodigy, he learned many techniques from several different arts, and yet...standing nervously in front of Izuku.

"Is something the matter Saotome-San?" Izuku was formal in his question but it didn't lack concern.

"Please, Ranma is alright." The pig-tailed teen suggested. This got a smile from Izuku.

"Well, then Izuku is fine." Offering his hand to a fellow martial artist. Ranma returned it, his nervousness had quelled a ton. Like a weight lifted off his body.

"Hey! Ranma why are you being humble?! You can take these guys down no problem" The blue-haired girl questioned Ranma who was now starting to get nervous again. Fearing something else entirely.

"Akane! Stop! You don't know your talking too!" The pig-tailed teen chastised.

Letting go of the handshake, Ranma took Akane and left. "See you at the competition Izuku!"

"Yea! Same here!" Izuku wave off the departed duo.

Looking over to his side, Gine was nowhere to be seen. His eyes wandered until he eventually found her talking to Inko, who was by the entrance of the diner.

Feeling her boyfriends gaze, she motioned him to come over. Izuku briskly walked over, at this point the stares were stronger than he liked to be. Some held apprehension while others expressed aggression.

"Mom? Isn't Master Roshi supposed to be with you?" His questions were responded but not by Inko.

"Izuku!"

Someone else.

"Auntie?!" Surprised at the surprise attack. The embrace caught him off guard. Resulting in at Gine giggling at the comedic pain expression from Izuku.

"Oh, how've I missed you! How's my little sweet nephew?" Mitsuki cooed as she pinches Izuku's cheeks while kissing his forehead. The seen alone made Gine uncomfortable, her once amusement was replaced by a subtle apprehension. Almost wanting to pull her boyfriend away.

Gine slightly widens her eyes. What was that about? Shaking off the thought. Maybe it was just unfamiliar to her of any female besides her and Inko to show affection towards Izuku. Yea that's got to be it.

"Auntie, how did you know about this event? I never told anyone." Izuku looked over to Gine who shook her head then looked next to him. His mother smiled, so she was the one who told Auntie Mitsuki.

Izuku didn't mind that of course but it just came off as surprising.

"Oh right! Masaru, Katsuki! Come here!" Auntie called out to the other two people outside of the diner. One was a man with dark brown hair wearing glasses, Izuku's uncle. Then a girl that all to well recognized, Katsuki.

"Inko! Izuku! It's been a while, how've you two been?" Masaru asked with a kind smile.

"We have been well, thanks for coming on your workday."

"It's no big deal, haven't seen Izuku in a while so might as well call out of work and take this chance." Masaru turned to Izuku.

"Your competing? I never took you for the combative type nephew." The man put a hand on the teen's shoulder, while Masaru was still very much taller than Izuku, he felt somewhat surprised and intimidated by the teen's frame that not even Mitsuki realized yet.

"And working out too? Your not the same boy I saw a year ago."

Izuku nodded his head with confidence. "Yea, it's been busy, sorry I haven't come to visit you guys."

"It's no big deal kid." Masaru brushed off with a father-like smile. Seeing the girl behind his nephew he took interest but not before getting his daughter to say hello.

"Tch. Hey Auntie, looking good." Katsuki noticed the lighter frame on Inko. The chunk was still there but on its way out.

"Thanks, Katsuki, I have a dear young lady to thank. Say Izuku, why don't you introduce her?"

Izuku shifted and gestures to Gine, who saw and walked forward and wrapping her tail around his. That didn't go unnoticed by the adults.

"Oh right, this is Gine. She lives with us and is my girlfriend." Izuku introduced. The Sayian blushed a bit at his growing confidence in their relationship. It was not common for people to know about them. Only Inko and Fuyumi(Gine told) knew about their relationship.

That last sentence really shocked the Bakugo Family. Mitsuki and Masaru were positive that Izuku would end up dating Katsuki, after all, they didn't know about the history the two teens shared. That was thanks to Izuku never telling anyone. So seeing Izuku with another girl wasn't a bad thing, actually, the godparents were actually supportive of this newfound development.

Katsuki, she was shocked. No, appalled. The boy she grew up with, knew him in and out, who never told on her, that never talked back to her, never demean her, appreciated her, and even going as far as to love and save her. Was now with another girl. The idea had not fully set in yet. Maybe this girl was just some skank that wanted to boost Izuku's confidence. Katsuki will admit that she was a bitch to Izuku, but there were reasons even though her actions.

After finding out Izuku was Quirkless, Katsuki made it her life's duty to prevent Izuku from entering the heroic force. After all, what could a Quirkless guy do in a world full of phenomenal individuals? At least that how it started out...

Over time, the more Izuku resisted the more desperate Katsuki became to stop him. It was like a game of tug-of-war. Izuku was pulling for his dream while Katsuki was pulling to take it away.

Then as time went on, the pride and arrogance grew. She was ashamed of it, but that made her strong in the first place. With her combat experience from bully's and molesters in the past, she overpowered the assaults. Nothing could stop her. That is for one single person.

Year in and year out, Izuku would prove her efforts to be useless, nothing worked. Verbal demeans, physical abuse, and even social isolation. She had the powers and the stature. Everyone in their school recognized Katsuki as the alpha and Izuku the omega.

Then the sludge event happen. She was assaulted and for once helpless. That's when Izuku appeared, she never wanted him to get involved but he did so anyway. Seeing him ending up getting thrashed around like some plaything. It hurt her and the pride she has grown for so long.

Next, that followed was that the same girl who Izuku was dating save them both. Now at the time, Katsuki didn't think much of it until All Might came around, instinctively the obsession she grew for Izuku was weighing down on her. Seeing a broken boy who never betrayed or even attempt at leaving her was now laying in front of her. Things couldn't get more complicated after hearing the desperation in not only her voice but Gine's as well.

Thinking back the blonde didn't really care at the time. She only wanted Izuku safe and healed. Once All Might took all three of them to the hospital was when she started noticing how concern this random girl was of Izuku.

Laying in her own hospital bed, she was left to own thoughts of shame and guilt but it didn't weaver the amount of pride she still carried. So when Izuku comes in her room and saying all this stuff of admiration and respect, Katsuki was at a loss. Then the "L" bomb drops and things went out of control. On the surface, she looked angered but on the inside, she was happy. Sucks that she couldn't express that part of her properly. In hindsight, if she had done things differently, she would have accepted Izuku's confession and done her best to reciprocate those feelings. Although she knew the truth, if she had accepted his love, it meant she would lose him to the hero world forever. That would be the greatest defeat she could ever obtain.

Then the USJ happened. Seeing him on life-support was the equivalent of caring guilt that weighed a ton. She tried to help during the attack but alas it was a futile effort. Being stalled once more, overpowered again only to watch as the same boy face violence in the face.

So when Gine comes in with Inko, that's when Katsuki noticed it completely. This girl meant something to Izuku and vice versa. Seeing her keep hope in the midst of her boyfriends last breathes, that's something Katsuki envied because by that point she too just like the others had given up. Pulling Izuku out of the hospital bed that was keeping alive at that point and taking him with her. Gine was the one who didn't give up and she wasn't a hero. Just some bystander that somehow had the same abilities as Izuku in terms of flight.

The following week, she learned that Izuku was alive and well. Many had asked him how he gets better, but all he said was: "My master healed me and let me rest." Katsuki was skeptical at first but brushed it off, Izuku was alive that was what mattered. Now she still had time to apologize to him and be a better person. If she intended to.

Now this, Izuku had someone. Someone to love and talk too. That could've been her. The blonde still had the doubts sure, after all, she knew Izuku a lot longer than this "Gine" ever did. Probably just one of those relationships that were all about passion and lust. Yea that's it, maybe this girl didn't love Izuku as Katsuki did.

There was still time. She still had a chance.

"Hello everyone, my name is Gine. Yes, I am Izuku's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you." The Sayian bowed politely getting the Bakugo's to tell her that there was no need to be formal.

While Gine held a smile for the whole interaction as she talked to Mr. and Mrs. Bakugo. She was deep down holding the anger and displeasure for the blonde teenager eyeing Izuku. The Sayian knew that the girl was refusing to acknowledge her presence and Gine didn't care one bit.

For the life of her, she could never understand how can someone be so cruel and disheartening to a loyal friend. It wasn't right of her to do so, Gine had looked further into Izuku's memories back in the nurse's office when he was hospitalized.

Katsuki Bakugo, the bane of her beloved's existence. Gine was full of disgust the way she had treated Izuku over the years. Slandering his being and isolating him from peers and friends, berating him for his lack of powers, and assaulting him on a daily basis.

Much to Gine's confusion, why would Izuku even proclaim his love for this girl? The one person who knew him, who even bothered to talk to him(even if it was insulting) just threw his feelings to the side and stomped on them. Katsuki Bakugo, the reason why Izuku couldn't grow up to be happy, he never had the pleasure of having a friend until the Sayian came along.

At least with Gine, she had good friends in the past, but they were in a better place right now.

"You must be Izuku's childhood friend, it's nice to meet you." Gine offers a hand.

"Sure whatever, nice to meet you too." Katsuki accepted the handshake.

'Yea right! If this wasn't a reunion, I would blast you into oblivion monkey slut!'

'I need to make sure she doesn't try and hurt Izuku anymore than she already has.'

Both girls send glares to each other for a split moment before Izuku broke them away.

"Hey, Auntie, Uncle, have you guys eaten yet? Or are you trying to get to your seats?"

"Oh, we already ate before we came, thanks though. We need to get going anyway this place is packed as it already is. Come on Katsuki!" Mitsuki said before shouting at her daughter to follow along. The teen grumbled but walked along.

Once the Bakugo's left, Inko had to depart as well, she needed to find Master Roshi and stay with him so they could watch the teens compete in the match. Izuku and Gine nodded then the Midoriya matriarch had gone as well.

For a few moments, there was silence, Izuku had an idea why was that. After all, he felt the uneasy feeling of anger and displeasure from Gine and the shock and disgust from Katsuki. That and the fact that Gine's tail would curl up more around his every few seconds.

She was tensed.

Instinctively, Izuku grasps Gine's hand, much to the Sayian's surprise and embarrassment, and led them to a secluded part of the island not far from the fighters ring.

"Izuku?" Gine asked before getting pin to a wall. Her suddenly aggressive boyfriend started kissing her with such slow passion. It made the girl moan slightly before she whined at the position. Izuku's knee crept between her legs keeping her in place with the help of his hands pining the girl's.

"W-Wait!" She spoke in between breaths, Izuku knew it wasn't a plea to stop, because deep down Gine liked being the submissive one.

His tongue-tied with hers, drool traced down her mouth to her chin. Both teens felt bothered but they knew better, Izuku stepped back a bit letting the both of them get some air in their systems.

The matches haven't even started yet and Gine was already sweaty. The boy saw the beads of sweat crept down beneath the Sayian's Gi. Leaning in, he moved the top a bit, letting the top of her chest exposed revealing her cleavage. His tongue licked her and kissed her skin, Gine let out another moan this one more hearty. She wrapped her arms around the teens head making sure he continued.

Some kisses where hard and would leave some love bites but Gine was glad for it. She truly felt appreciated by Izuku.

"Gine," Izuku spoke when getting the Sayian's attention.

"Tell me what's bothering you." Gine let go of Izuku and the teen rises up to meet her gaze. The girl had a blush on her face. She lost the sensation of pleasure and was soon engulfed in anger. Gine knew that Izuku knew what was troubling her yet he wanted her to say it.

"Why would you love someone like her?" Gine felt insecure, she didn't know why.

"Have you heard of the saying: "The lonely would cling on to anything or anyone just to not be alone anymore, no matter how terrible that thing or person may be"?"

Gine shook her head but understood what he meant. Looking at his memories, he was alone, the need to be around someone anyone who could at the very least bear his existence alone was truly saddening.

"She may have bullied me in the past, but she was all I had aside from my mom. Although I couldn't tell her about Kaachan's behavior or else that would make the only person that can stand around me disappear. So I endured it. Year in and year out, it never end but I didn't care. She acknowledged me that's what mattered, and eventually she was all I ever known. The example of confidence and power, I admired those qualities more than the facts of her assault against me. Eventually those turn into the fabrication that I called love. Do you understand?"

Gine was silent but she nodded. Maintaining eye contact was easy now. She understood even more about her boyfriend's past mindsets.

"That's why I don't care your an alien from space. I don't care your part of a warrior race that has done nothing but hurt others for their own benefit. As far as I am concern your not them, your you and I love you for that. So please don't feel insecure, ashamed, or even doubt the feelings I have for you."

"Ashamed?" Gine gave a questionable look of concern.

Izuku stroke her spiky hair, funny enough, it was actually softer than his curly locks. With a smile, the teen leaned in once more to kiss Gine.

"The Gine I know would never let some old crush from her boyfriend doubt the feelings him and her share." Izuku leaned into her ear before whispering something else.

"Otherwise, that boyfriend is going to show some extra loving with or without people around to see." Izuku nib on Gine's ear slightly. The Sayian winced before letting out a gasp. Her blush darken.

"Izuku~" she wined.

"Hehehe...just making sure you understand baby~." Izuku kissed the girl on her lips before smiling brightly at her with a blush of his own.

Gine pouted before hugging him, she too smiled in happiness. She got so worked up over a interaction. It wasn't even a life or death one, well maybe not yet.

"Shall we head back." Izuku offered his hand and tail.

"Yes." Gine accepted both with no hesitation. The two walked close shoulder to shoulder with Gine leaning on Izuku.

The couple wanted to enjoy this moment for now, as the rest of the day would have them back in action.

 **AN: Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's more or less Drama and centered around the bond and trust Izuku and Gine have for each other, hopefully that doesn't disappoint some of you. Don't worry the next chapter will dive straight into the action.**

 **Also P.S. for those who have been PM about the shipping, it's strictly Izuku x Gine, no harem.**

 **Anyway have a nice day and see next update.**

 **Until Next Time on Superior Race With Deku! (Had to do it)**


End file.
